Finally a Family
by kristinababes
Summary: Bella runs away from an abusive Phil to Forks. edward is a player and a life guard. he saves her life. and they dont admit there feelings until one night when they think there gonna die.. AH E&B/A&J/R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Today is father's day. The special day for any fathers out there, and here I am, sitting alone at the dinning room table, wishing I could have just met my dad once. But sadly it never happened and it never will.

Right now my mom Renee was probably with her new husband Phil ignoring me and doing whatever it is they do.

My dads name was Charlie. He was a police officer here in Phoenix. They were happily married when I was conceived. When my mom went into labor, she drove herself to the hospital. Charlie couldn't get off work to come and see her until the next day.

My mom had me an hour after arriving at the hospital. The next day, while Renee was waiting for Charlie, her doctor called her into his office.

They ended up having sex on his desk. Charlie left work early to surprise Renee, only to find her doing the doctor. He never got to see me before he fled the state to the first farthest place he could think of- Forks, Washington, to pursue the job of Chief of Police.

Two years later, Charlie was killed on the job. So I would never get to see him. Ever! My name is Bella Swan. Life was the worst.

**Edward POV**

Today is father's day. The special day for any fathers out there, and here I am, sitting at the dinning room table with my dad and my family enjoying a delicious dinner.

I lived in the small rainy town of Forks, Washington. Some people call me a player. I could never tell any girl my feelings because I'm too much of a man for that. I was always a one night stand kind of guy. I never had real feelings for anyone and I wasn't about to start.

My dad Carlisle was a doctor and my mom Esme was an architect.

My family had quite a sum of money, way into the millions. That all came to be, when Alice my younger sister got lucky with a lottery card. Alice is younger then me by 5 minutes. She is only 5 feet tall, with short spiky black hair. I have an older brother, well only older by a year, but he is still the same age, and his name is Emmet. He is a big burly kind of guy, but not big by means of fat, but big in the muscles category. In no way is Emmet mean, he is a huge softy. Of course Emmet will never admit it.

I lived in a huge mansion surrounded by trees. Its located down a winding path that is almost invisible from the main highway. My name is Edward Cullen. Life was the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

Renee had run into Phil Sawyer some three months back, when we were food shopping. I have a bad feeling about Phil. The way he jumped into marriage, and how when she asks about anything that has to do with before they met, he changes the subject. It just alerted something in me that I had to be careful.

So I'm sitting at the table when Phil bursts through the front door and staggers down the hall and into the dinning room where I was.

"Hello thurr Isabella just got rid of Renee." He slurred.

"And I may have stopped to get myself a drink or two" he wobbled closer to me. I leaned back uncomfortably. I saw something in Phil's eye. It looked like.. Pure hate.

"You little bitch! Now that Renee is gone, I can finally have my way with you. I've fucking hated you from the day I laid my fucking eyes on you."

He lunged forward and shoved me off my chair. I landed with a crash onto the floor. I cowered into the corner, backing up until I hit the wall. He laughed before grabbing my hair and dragging me up to a standing position. I yelped in pain as some of my hair was forcibly pulled from there roots.

He brought his other hand to my face, punching it over and over, before he brought my head forward and slammed it back into the wall. I felt immense pain and felt the blood as it trickled down my neck and soaked the back of my shirt.

Phil released me and I crumpled into a heap at his feet. My head ached with pain, but I knew there was more to come by the look he was giving me.

He proceeded to kick me numerous times in my stomach and legs. I screamed bloody murder when he crunched my knee under his boot. I cried my eyes out, screaming for him to stop but he didn't, he just kept going. I was too tired to fight out of his grip as he lifted me by my shoulders and threw me into my mom's china wall.

Plates and cups broke against me as I collided with them. Phil just looked at my bloody body on the floor.

"Renee is never coming back, I made sure of it. And if you tell anyone I swear I will kill you and any of your friends or whatever piece of shit family you have left. Do you understand me?" He said in a menacing tone.

I cried out and sobbed for my mom. I cried out for the pain I felt, which was horrible and unbearable.

Phil's hand swung out and smacked me across the face.

"I said do you fucking understand?" he screamed.

I nodded my head, my vision was clouded by my tears and I was still bleeding a lot. It hurt so badly, but I didn't make any vocal sounds of pain, for I feared he would start a whole nother round of abuse.

"Now clean this fucking place up" he said before wobbling into the living room and turning on the sports channel.

I attempted to get up but I couldn't. There was so much glass that every time I moved a shard would dig deeper into me. So I crawled my way to the kitchen and used the counter to pull myself up. I leaned all my weight on the counter. I stood there catching my breath and picking at the glass in my arm. I grabbed a towel and limped with much help of every object around me, back to the dinning room. I cleaned up all the glass and the blood on the floor.

I ached with pain and I knew I was still bleeding. I limped to the stairs and dragged myself up. I went to the bathroom and stripped my clothes and stood in front of the full length mirror and surveyed the damage.

My hair was in bloody clumps. There was dried blood cached around my forehead, and at the back of my neck. I had dried tears streaked across a huge black and blue bruise that covered the whole right side of my face. I had hundred of tiny gashed running the lengths of my arms and legs where I had glass in me. There were shards still sticking into my skin.

Over my stomach and legs, big bruises were forming. I cried out when I touched a sore spot. New tears fell down my cheeks smearing dried blood. I doubled over in pain and hugged my knees to my chest. I yelped when I accidentally touched glass that was sticking out of my arms.

I devoted the next five minutes to removing all the glass from my body. I got cold so I crawled over to the tub and filed it with burning hot water. When it filled I slid in, ignoring the burning pain of all my cuts and scrapes touching the water. I closed my eyes and ducked under water. I came back up when I couldn't breathe but kept my eyes closed.

I opened them some minutes later and looked at the water to find it blood red, stained by my blood. I cringed and let out a blood curling scream. I jumped out of the water ignoring the pain that shot up through my legs and dashed to my room pulling the door behind me and locking it. I collapsed onto the door and slid down crying. I wrapped my arms around myself and let the tears consume me.

When I caught my breath and stopped myself from crying, I got dressed in sweats and a t- shirt. I sunk under the covers of my bed. That's when it hit me. My mom was never coming back, he made sure of it. Phil had done something to her. On top of all this crap, I couldn't tell anyone, or get help. And now Phil abuses me. But what could I do about that? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

The only thing I was able to do was cry, and that's what I did. I cried and cried. I wailed and sobbed. For my mom, for her life, and for myself. What would happen to me? With that I fell into a fitful sleep.

***

I woke up little later, the numbers on my clock read 3:26 am. My whole body was aching, and it burned, and I couldn't take it. I threw the covers off wincing in pain when my arm stretched. I looked down at my self. There was blood seeping through my sweats and t-shirt. I cringed at the blood spots on the mattress and comforter.

I got out of bed and went to find my 1st aid kid that I happened to keep in my closet for emergencies. I stripped of my sweats and shirt and sat on the floor in my underwear, cleaning my cuts, rubbing them with peroxide and bandaged them all up. I also wrapped medical tape around my bruised stomach because it hurts like a bitch, and something might be broken.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a freakin mummy with all my band aids. I sighed heavily before climbing into bed and falling into yet another fitful sleep

Edward POV

I sat making out with my date Jessica on my bed. It was around 9:30pm. The rest of my family was downstairs watching a movie.

Jessica had once had light brown slightly curly hair. But now it was bleach blonde and pin straight. It was ugly and didn't compliment her skin tone at all. But Jess was a some what good kisser and that all I wanted right now. Jess was always out to get some and I wouldn't give her any. Maybe it would be easier to develop feelings for a girl if they weren't always after one thing.

Jessica brought her hands to my belt and I pushed her off, suddenly disgusted.

"What's wrong? She cooed in a not so seductive voice. "I'll make it all better."

She ran her hands down my chest. I grabbed her wrists and held them away from me.

"O feisty baby, you know how I like it" she threw her self at me. I grabbed her and pushed her to a standing position.

"No," I said "I don't want to, so you can just leave"

"Edward, you like tell me to like come over here and now your like no, what the fuck?" she exclaimed in a high nasal voice.

"Do you want to know why I want you out of here? Because your just annoying me. And you sleep with every guy u get your little hands on and you can't have a fucking conversation with out saying the word like, 50 million times. Girls like you make it so hard for me to develop feelings, and I'm sick and tired." I practically screamed at her.

I can't believe I just said feelings. I don't do feelings. I guess I want to but I can't because I can't just change who I am with out getting crap from people.

"Wow, let me tell you something Edward Cullen, you are no better then me. You like sleep with every girl you fucking meet. And let me tell you something else, you Edward, are not capable of feelings." With that she attached her mouth to mine, and I let her take me; all of me.

***

The next morning around five I threw Jessica out. I needed time to think. I went out to the second story wrap around porch, and sat in one of the many whicker chairs.

I, Edward Cullen are not capable of feelings. I don't do relationships. I'll probably have another girl in my bed tonight. My family is disgusted with the way I act toward woman, and I can't change it.

I sighed in frustration before getting up and dragging myself to bed.

I woke up some 7 hours later, fully rested and in the need of caffeine. I trudged down 2 flights of steps and to the kitchen. My whole family was in there.

"Good morning sweetie" my mom cooed giving me a hug and a kiss good morning.

"Hi mom" I smiled.

"Where's Jessica?" Alice sneered.

"Gone early" I ignored everyone's shocked looked before grabbing a cup of coffee and escaping to the TV room. But everyone piled in after me, except Carlisle and Esme. They were shocked because I usually go for another round in the morning before I get rid of a girl.

I looked at everyone. Rosalie was on Emmett's lap and Alice was on Jasper's lap.

We had all met in 5th grade. Jasper and Rose are twins and we all just clicked. We were inseparable. Everything we did, we did together. In the first year of high school, Alice and Jasper tried going out, and it was a complete success. At first I didn't talk to Jasper for awhile, mad that he would date my sister. I was really protective of her. But I warmed up to the idea. They have been dating ever since.

Emmett had always liked Rose and Rose had always liked Emmett. But they never told each other until 8th grade. They have been going out since then. Emmett does everything Rose says and Jasper does everything Alice says. They are completely whipped but totally in love. Something I would never feel.

I looked over to Alice and Jazz. Jazz was hugging Alice and caressing her cheek. They kissed sweetly and cuddled. It was so loving. I want that, in a way. But Emmett and jazz and Rose and Alice and everyone would never let me live it down if I suddenly developed feelings. And it was so hard to because no one was what I wanted.

We watched TV mindlessly, talking here and there and just hanging out like we always do. After a couple hours, Alice and rose left to go shopping. Alice and Rose have a shopping disorder. They absolutely love to shop and will spend sometimes over a thousand dollars at the mall together, all in one day. But Rose's shopping disorder was not nearly as bad as Alice's obsession.

"Well good men, what are we gonna do while are ladies are gone, or at least mine and jazz's ladies" Emmett said to us in his natural booming voice.

"Why don't we hit up that new bar. It opens at 9 and its 8 so we got an hour to spare." Jazz suggested.

"FUCK YES" Emmett screamed.

Esme's voice called out from the kitchen "Emmett watch your mouth or I swear, no Rose or my cooking for a week"

Emmett's eyes went wide " I'm sorry mom, I'll be good, no cursing. I swear!" he took off for the kitchen.

"Emmett put me down!!!" mom screamed.

Jazz and I went into hysterics as mom pushed him out of the kitchen and slammed the door shut.

I swear, Emmett can be all tough and he is a big weight lifter so he is huge, but he can be such a .. A teddy bear sometimes.

We all got in the car and started driving randomly around. Everything was good until Jazz tried to open a coke. It exploded and went all over Emmett and the inside of his jeep. Jazz started laughing uncontrollably at the look on Emmett's face which was really funny, but I knew not to laugh. Then Emmett got an evil glint in his eye.

"So Eddie boy, I have to tell you about these new moves that Rose showed me in bed."

Jazz turned around shocked, he did not want to here about his sister. Whih was obviously Emmett's plan

"There really good, especially when you do them on the washing machine. Rose loved it. It brought her orgasm quicker and longer." Emmett explained to me smiling.

Jazz was 3 shades of red.

"Of course Jazzy over here is not man enough to make Alice scream like that. Right jazzy boy?" Emmett smirked at jasper.

Before I could stop him, Jasper lunged at Emmett and connected his fist to Em's cheek with a sickening smack. Em went flying into the window and Jasper just sat there seething, none of them paying attention to the swerving car. Em went to punch Jazz back but I stopped his hand and grabbed the wheel. This was hard because I was sitting in the back.

Suddenly the two of them went into hysterics. I looked at them like they were crazy, my hands still on the wheel.

Emmett tried to talk but kept laughing, even as blood dripped from his lip where Jasper had punched him.

"What the fuck are you guys laughing about. You got into a fist fight while driving the car, I'm holding the steering wheel, the cars still moving, and your fucking laughing!" I exclaimed clearly missing something because they were still laughing.

"The "_laugh" _look_ "laugh" _on_ "laugh" _your_ "laugh" _face_ "laugh"_ Emmett said between booming laughs.

"My face what the hell is wrong with my face?" I yelled at them as they continued to laugh.

"The look you had on your face when you grabbed the steering wheel was funny. But the look you gave us when we started laughing was hilarious." Jazz told me.

By now, Emmett had taken back control of the steering wheel and we were parked out front of the just opened bar.

"Ha ha very fucking funny" I huffed and got out of the jeep.

Jazz and Emmett followed me up to the bouncer. We didn't even look at the line that was forming, the guys sending us glares, or the woman drooling. Jazz walked up to the bouncer.

"Hey Mike."

"Good evening Mr. Hale. Right this way" Mike led us into the bar, and with a nod of his head, he went back outside.

Jasper's dad owned almost every bar in Port Angeles. They were very wealthy, just like us.

Jasper's mom and dad also traveled a lot. They were never home, so were all mostly at my house or his.

Jazz led us to the bar and we all sat down. I ordered a vodka tonic, Emmett ordered a vodka red bull and Jasper ordered a Jack and Coke.

Emmett was done with his before Jazz and I even touched are drinks. Then he ordered 12 Washington apple shots, four for each of us.

"Go!" shouted Emmett and we took off drinking. Emmett being Emmett finished all his shots in less than 12 seconds, us not far behind. Everyone cheered when Emmett had finished. The cheering had brought a group of girls over. The one that I liked the best was a girl who was wearing a super shorts white and silver dress with a very low neck line. She had long black hair and a sexy smile. **(dress is on my profile)**

I winked at her and she walked over to me.

"Hey sexy, can I buy you a drink?" I asked her shooting her a smile. Her eyes went wide and she smiled back.

"Sure you can buddy" she sent me a flirtatious smile and sat on my lap.

"She'll have what I'm having" I said to the bartender.

"One vodka tonic, coming right up" he told me before beginning to make my drink.

"So what's your name?" I asked the girl on my lap.

"Tara, what do you call your self?"

"Edward" I answered. She murmured sexy before bending down and kissing my neck, her lips were cold, just like every girls are.

"Your drink ma'm " the bartender said. She pulled away from me, grabbing her drink, and downing the contents. I grabbed her face for a heated kiss. She tasted like alcohol. I got up and took her with me.

"Let's go back to my house" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes, take me back to your house and have me" she said biting my ear. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to Em and Jazz.

"Guys this is Tara, lets go home" I didn't wait for an answer, I just pulled her toward the car. Behind me I heard Em and Jazz talking.

"Edward has a problem" Em said to jazz.

"I know, a new girl every fucking night, and he just throws them out the next morning. Wonder if he'll ever change."

I felt horrible hearing that but I didn't let it ruin the night. We got to the car and I threw Tara in the backseat. I jumped in and started kissing her.

Emmett and Jasper got in and started the car.

"All I got is one thing to say," warned Emmett. "you don't start anything until you get to your room. You got that?"

"yeah, yeah Em, shut up." I said not leaving my lips from Tara's skin.

When we got home I pulled Tara out of the car and ran with her to the door. I ran in to find Alice waiting expectedly. She was smiling, a look of hope in her eyes, all until she saw Tara. Her eyes suddenly filled with sadness and she wasn't smiling. I was just about to walk up the stairs when Alice yelled "wait"

"What Alice?" I growled

"I thought, that, that.." she trailed off

she looked me in the eyes." Why another girl Edward, do you ever get enough?"

"Shut up Alice!" I told Alice. I grabbed Tara's hand and pulled her up to my room.

Alice POV

After seeing Edward wake up this morning with out a girl on his arm, I felt hopeful.

When Rose and I got home from shopping, we found the house empty. No random girls walking around, no guys and are parents left a note saying they will be back tomorrow.

"For some reason I had a good feeling that Edward will not bring home a girl tonight" I told Rose

"And y would you think that Al?"

"Because there was no second round this morning with Jessica. She was gone early. Edward has never don't that before." I explained.

"That don't mean shit!" Rose argued.

"to me it does, you wait!"

I sat in the living room for an hour waiting for Edward to get home. When I heard a car outside, I grew hopeful and happy. I stood in front of the door smiling. When they came in through the door, I was jumping up and down, until Edward pulled a black haired bimbo through the front door. I suddenly got so sad that it hurt.

Edward just walked by and made for the stairs.

"Wait" I called.

"What Alice?" he growled.

I was shocked. What the fuck was his problem.

"I thought, that, that.." I trailed off, at a lose of words.

I looked him in the eyes." Why another girl Edward, do you ever get enough?" I asked.

"Shut up Alice!" he told me, before grabbing that bitches hand and dragging her up the stairs and out of view.

I had thought that he might have changed for some reason. I guess I thought wrong. Some people just can't change.

**Well there you go. My first real chapter. The other chap was more like an introduction. So tell me if you like it, or don't. Review so I can see if I should continue or not.**

**3 Kristinababes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey its kristinababes 3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight I just own my idea.**

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I woke up with a pounding headache. Every noise I heard, hurt my head even more. I threw the covers off my self and stood up, but as I stood, my knee gave out and I fell to the floor. I screamed in pain. What the hell was wrong with my knee?

I pulled up my pant leg and examined my knee. My knee cap was blue and black and was in a weird position. I immediately knew what was wrong with my knee. I popped it out of place. Shit!

I attempted to move it back as I had seen a doctor do for a friend a couple years back, but I couldn't even touch it with out yelling pain. Damn, a doctor would have to do it.

I t was six o'clock, which meant Phil's alarm wont be going off for another two hours. I grabbed my car keys and my wallet and hopped down the stairs and out the door as quietly and quickly as I could with out putting my right leg on the ground.

Driving was hard. Every time I put pressure on my leg I would wince, jerk my arms, and accidentally swerve the car. This would be a long ride.

I finally made it to the hospital after about twenty minutes when It usually only take 10. I constantly had to stop and wait for the pain to ease down to bearable.

I pulled up and gently got down from my car. I hopped all the way to the front desk in the main are of the building. Everyone stared at my as I passed there faces a look of shock. What the fuck were they looking at?

"Can I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk.

"Um, yeah. I popped out my knee and I need it popped back in please." I told her. She contiued typing away at her computer.

"Um, let me see, we have a doctor that is on coffee break right now that could possibly pop it in really quick for you." She told. She picked up her phone and called the doctor, while still typing.

"Hi john, yeah it's Cindy. I have a girl here who needs her knee popped back in… yeah... mhm. Okay I'll send her up." She hung up and looked at me for the first time, and she gasped.

"Dear god sweetie, what happened to you!?" Cindy exclaimed.

O shit! The blood drained from my face. I had completely forgotten about my appearance when I had left this morning. I had felt the incredible pain but I was too worried about my knee to do anything. Shit I needed to think of something fast.

"I, ah... it's from a car crash." I lied quickly. She just stared at me.

"O I'm fine they look way worse then are. I don't feel any pain... Um I got into a car crash yesterday when I was in Texas. I went to the hospital there so I'm fine" I lied in more detail.

"Aww you poor dear," she let it go. "The doctor will take you in room 347B. You go in that elevator, up 2 floors, and its 3 doors to the right after you exit the elevator." She explained. I mumbled my thanks and hopped to the elevator. As the doors closed I noticed the receptionist glance between me and the phone, and called someone.

I followed here directions and found myself at a door numbered 347B. I knocked on the door and a middle aged doctor answered.

"Come in dear" he told me and motioned for me to sit on the table. I did as I was told.

"Wow that crash really did a number on you." He told me check out all my cuts.

"Yeah well I'm fine and I didn't pop my knee in the crash. I did that falling down the stairs this morning. So if you would just pop it in, then I'll be on my way." I said kind of pissed because I was running out of time and I had to be home and get breakfast before Phil comes down.

"Okay I see your n a rush so I'm going to do this quick. On the count of 3 I pop it back in." I nodded. "1...2...3" and he did exactly as he said he was going to. I screamed in pain and grabbed the side of the examination table for dear life.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked and I shook my head.

I thanked him and got up but collapsed because my knee really hurts. He caught me.

"I see were not ready to walk on it yet so I'm going to give you a pair of crutches to wear for two days" he informed me writing a doctor's note explaining my crutches and how long I need them.

I thanked him and wobbled along on my crutches. I smiled at the lady behind the desk and got in my car.

I made it home in time to make breakfast. I had just put it on the table when Phil trudged down the stairs.

"Where the fuck did you get the crutches?" Phil grumbled chowing down on his pancakes.

"From the hospital." I told him, showing him the note the doctor wrote.

"You better have not told anyone about last night." He growled.

"I wouldn't." I whispered.

"Good, because in 2 days, what happened last night continues." He smiled at me evilly. I shuddered at his words.

***

Those two days passed uneventfully. Phil didn't touch me once while the crutches were under my arms, so I didn't put them down at all in front of him. When I would catch his eyes he would smile at me menacingly. He also liked to yell profanities at me when ever there was silence. He told me how ungrateful I am and how no one would ever want me, and stuff like that. I took it all in silence.

I feared for when these two days would be up, and of course they were over before I knew it. So I took the liberty of packing an emergency bag which I kept by the front door incase I had to make a quick escape for whatever reason. It had some money, my credit card, a couple changes of clothes, my keys, my phone charger and my phone, and a couple other things I might need.

I woke up the day I stopped using my crutches to find Phil gone. Around 1, Phil barged threw the front door, clearly drunk. I backed away terrified.

"Looks like the crutches are gone. Now there nothing standing in my way of beating the shit out of you." She smiled before lunging at me. I didn't have time to react before he tackled me to the ground. He slammed his fists into me over and over. I threw him off of me as best I could and crawled back. He came at me so I kicked him in the face. He held his nose in pain.

I got up and ran to the kitchen, but he came after me. I had no clue what to do. I almost had a panic attack when I saw Phil's eyes flicker from me to a knife on the counter. As he lunged for the knife, I lunged for the door.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I ran into the hall. I had to think of something quick. I spotted the floor to ceiling cabinet that kept my moms collection of glass items, it was that or nothing. So I grabbed the end of the cabinet and pulled it till it was across the hall and I rammed into it, again and again till it fell over, right on my target; Phil.

Phil screamed in pain as the cabinet collapsed on him. Phil's head was visible from under the cabinet. With a furious expression he watched me make a mad dash to the front door, and grab my emergency backpack.

"Get back here you bitch!" he screamed trying to get out from under the cabinet.

"No!" I screamed. "I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. You will never find me. With that, I ran to the door, but what he said next stopped me dead in my tracks.

You think you can hide? "He asked in a sly voice. "Well you cant! I have people everywhere! I will find you!" he screamed.

I ran as fast as I could to my car, jumped in, and sped off. Tears pored down my face at what Phil had said.

I knew just where to go. I just needed to make a phone call. I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello, Bella?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hi john. Um, I have some news. I decided to take up your offer.

"That's great Bella. When should I see you here?" He asked.

"Um, I'm headed up now, just left so you should see me within two days." I guessed.

"That's great. I'll be waiting at the station. Okay?"

"Yup, bye." And I hung up. I typed in Forks, Washington into my GPS and headed on my way to where I belong.

Alice POV

I woke up to moaning coming down through the vent from Edward's room above me. I groaned and threw the pillow over my head.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, tracing aimless circles on my bare arm with his finger.

"It's the fucking noise my brother and that fake bimbo upstairs are making." I mumbled into my pillow. Jasper took the pillow off my head and threw it across the room.

I looked up at his gorgeous face, his beautiful blonde hair a mess on his head, and his bare chest made my mouth water.

Last night we made love, not like some people upstairs who preferred to fuck like bunnies. I have no problem with that except for the fact that, they don't know each and after today won't see each other again.

I went for another round just like Edward except mine was filled with love and his was filled with the need of release.

Edward POV

I was going through my normal second round, when I heard Alice moan. It had carried up through the vent and into my room… the goddamn vent was right above my head.

"I love you so much" I heard Alice say.

"I love you with all my heart." Jasper replied.

That just ruined my morning. I pushed Tara off me. She looked confused.

"I think you should leave now" I told her looking at the bed.

"What why?" She asked.

"Just leave!" I snapped.

She angrily grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She flipped me off on her way out.

I groaned and threw my head back, pulling a pillow over it. I thought back to last night. How Alice had looked so happy to see me until she saw Tara. Was what I do really that bad? I knew the answer; I just didn't want to face it. I had been so rude to her last night. The way I talked to her. I immediately felt bad. I had to apologize. I would try my hardest to be like they want me to be. To have feelings and a relationship. I knew deep down that that's what I wanted. I will try my best.

I threw on a pair of sweats and a shirt, and ran downstairs. I bolted for Alice's door and threw it open. Alice was in front of the mirror, in only a bra and boy shorts.

"Alice!" I yelled happily. She turned toward me and freaked. She tried to cover herself but I didn't care. I ran up to her and picked her up, hugging her to death.

"O Alice, I'm so sorry about last night, how I talked to you. I feel so bad." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and one more squeeze before I put her down.

"Its okay Edward I forgive you." She said sincerely.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to here. Oh, Alice?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I've been thinking, about how I've been acting and stuff. And I... I want to change, change for you, for everyone. I want to treat woman better. To have feelings and a relationship. I know it will be hard, but I want to give it a try." I told her staring at the ground.

"Edward, look at me." She pleaded. I looked up to see Alice had a huge grin plastered across her face. I slowly smiled too. She let out a loud scream of joy and took a running leap at me

Jasper came running out of the bathroom. All he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What happened?" He asked in a frantic voice looking around the room for the thing that triggered Alice's outburst. His eyes landed on us.

Alice had her legs wrapped around my waist and she was kissing the life out of my face. I gave him a look that said "its Alice hello." He just rolled his eyes and went back into the bathroom.

Alice jumped down and ran around the room squealing like a little girl who just received the best present ever. Maybe this was the best present?

"Oh my god, you have no clue how long I've been waiting for this, waiting for you to realize you've been an ass to girls and shit and I'm just syked!" She gushed.

"Be back in a min" she told me. She ran out of the room screaming "Rose" as she went.

That's Alice for you.

**It's Kristinababes.**

**There's another chapter. Sorry if it took long. And Edward will meet Bella soon. Please review and tell me if you like it or if you don't. And if you have any ideas please let me knowww. Bye and I already started writing the next chap so that should be out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey its kristinababes. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight and I never will**

Chapter 4

Bella POV

When I had turned 17, I had received a phone call from a man named John, Officer John of the Forks police department. He had given me some news.

_Flashback (my 17__th__ Birthday)_

_"Hun you have a phone call." My mom told me, handing me the phone, and leaving the room._

_"Hello is this Bella?" a strange voice asked._

_"Um yeah, who's calling?" I asked._

_"This is Officer John of the Forks police department. I have some news for you." John told me._

_"Um okay" I answered._

_"Okay. I was your father Charlie's partner on the force some 16 years ago for around 3 years. In that time, your father became my best friend. He trusted me and I trusted him. He was a great man, and he has a plan for you. If he was ever killed on the job, or he died or anything, I was supposed to call you on your 17__th__ birthday like I am, and tell you about Charlie's will. Happy birthday by the way. Back to Charlie's will. Charlie left you everything. He left you his house, everything in it, 3.9million dollars, and his car. So if anything ever happens, well you got a place to go."_

_I was speechless, set for life; I had an emergency place to go._

_End of Flashback_

After making my phone call to John, I let fear sink in. Phil was probably pissed as all hell right now. He could be following me. He could have sent someone to follow me. He could have done anything, and I had no clue.

I thought of all the possible things that he could do, and it only made me more scared. Right now my old Camry was inching over 110 mph. Phil's words suddenly echoed through my head.

"_I have people everywhere! I WILL FIND YOU!"_

I immediately started panicking. I slammed on the brakes and pulled over. I slumped over the wheel and cried. After crying till I had no more tears, I sat up and looked around. I was about 9 miles out of Phoenix. That wasn't far enough.

I started up the car again and sped off.

I drove the whole day and into the night. I stopped for coffee twice, and I slept in the back of my car for an hour.

Around six in the morning I entered the small town of Forks, Washington. It was a quiet little town. When I stopped at a gas station to gas up, I bought a brochure on Forks.

I read that there were only two diners, a couple small food markets, one police station, one fire department, the school, a couple parks, and other small random places. Forks is surrounded by the small towns of La Push, Port Angeles, Quillayute, and others.

Forks is also surrounded by lots and lots of dense green forest. The population is around 3,120 people. It also rains a little if not a lot every single day. On occasion, there would be a few sonny days.

Today was not one of them. Moisture hung in the air and stuck to the back of my neck. It was also cold but still muggy. I got in my car and followed a map to the Police Department. At the end of a long winding road sat a small brown building labeled Forks Police. There were a couple cruisers parked around the parking lot. Other then that, there was nothing but green trees and the road I just came down. There were no people, at least not that I could see. I pulled up in front.

I walked down a small path to the entrance and walked in. I found myself in a small room. It was an odd green color. I've been here 45 minutes and I'm already sick of the color green.

There were a few chairs places around randomly, and a large desk pushed up against the far wall. Behind it sat a large woman whose hair was graying around the edges. She hadn't noticed me yet. I walked up to the desk but tripped and had to catch myself on it. That caught her attention.

"Are you okay there?" the woman asked sounding worried.

"Oh I'm fine, that happens all the time." I assured her.

"Oh well then, how may I help you?" She asked politely.

"I'm looking for officer John." I informed her.

She smiled and dialed a number on her old looking telephone.

"Hi john, its Maria. Can you come out here? There someone here to see you. Okay bye."

Maria hung up the phone, smiled at me, and looked expectantly at a door to my right. The door opened and out walked a man with brown slightly graying hair. He was wearing a tan shirt and pants that had a belt, which held his gun, handcuffs, and others things officers carried.

"How may I help you?" Officer John came up to me and asked.

"It's me, Bella." I informed him. Realization flashed across his face and he grabbed me into a hug. I didn't know him, but he made me feel safe. O yeah he's a cop. I mentally slapped myself.

"I've seen pictures of you as a two year old. You've grown into quite the beautiful lady." He complimented me. I blushed a deep red. How could I be pretty? I was plain. I had long thin chocolate brown hair that had a wave to it. I had uninteresting brown eyes. I was very skinny and I was only 5.4.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, so you've come to live here in Forks permanently?" John asked me.

"Yeah, I want to move into the house, although I brought nothing but a backpack." I told him. He looked like he was going to ask questions about it, but he didn't.

"That's okay. You have plenty of money now to go shopping for anything you may need. Now we have to go to the house and sign some papers."

"Okay" I agreed as he led me outside.

"Just follow me" I nodded my head and got into my car. He got into a police car that was parked across the lot and pulled out. I followed him down the road that I used to get to the station. I looked around. The trees were a blurred wall of green on either side of me. We passed the small homes of the town. They were all either white, or cream colored.

There was one house I saw that stood out from the rest. It wasn't near any other homes. It was down a long driveway surrounded by trees. In fact the trees were blocking me from getting a good view, but I could tell the house was huge.

I shook the images of the beautiful house out of my head and concentrated on following john.

Down two blocks from the beautiful house, we pulled up in front of a big house that sat next to the big green forest.

The house was two stories and all white with a black roof. There was a path from the side walk leading to stairs and a porch. There was a small 2 person swing hanging from a tree in the front yard. **(House on profile)**

John exited his car and stood next to mine as I got out. He led the way to the front door, unlocking it with a key, which he gave to me. I stuffed it in my pocket.

From the front door, I walked into a living room. There were two black couches placed around a plasma screen TV. There were two big bay windows on either side of the front door. This room was painted a light brown color. There was a door all the way in the upper left hand corner of the room. And a stair case on the right.

Straight ahead from the door was a 5 foot wide opening to the kitchen. The wall was a mustard color, and the counters were made of marble. The cabinets were a brown color and there was a huge island in the middle.

Off to the right there was a table that could sit 8 people. To the left of the table was a screen door that led to a patio in the back yard. There was a grill and a table.

In the corner was a door, which we entered into an office. There was a huge desk and behind it a big bay window. On the window sill were many pictures and plants. The pictures were of… me! Me when I was born, my 1st, 2nd and 3rd birthdays, and some holidays. I smiled and a single tear escaped.

John stood next to the desk holding four slips of paper. He had a pen in his hand.

"Okay Bella, I need you to sign this for the house." He put it on the desk and I signed on the dotted line. He put another paper over it.

"This one is for all the money." I signed. He added another paper to the pile.

"This one is for the car." I signed.

"And this one is for the insurance, benefits, and the health plan." He said adding the last paper to the pile. I signed my name proudly.

"There we go, it's all officially yours" He put the papers in a manila folder and checked his phone. He smiled.

"Now Bella let me show you your new car." He led me back into the kitchen, through the living room and back outside. There in the driveway was a car, or should I say huge monstrosity of a truck. It was a giant shiny silver hummer! **(Car on profile)**

It wasn't there before, but now it was magically parked in the driveway.

"I had a friend from the station drive it over while we were signing papers. So what do you think?" He asked looking at me expectantly.

"This is the most amazing truck ever!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Good. Charlie had picked this car out before the car had even come out, back when they were still designing it. He had ordered the first one. He died before it came out. They had never finished designing it till last year. This is the most expensive Hummer out there." John told me.

"This is just…wow. I love it. Thank you!" I squealed and grabbed him for a hug.

"Thank your dad. And here are the keys." He broke away and handed me them. I took them saying thank you and stuffed in the pocket with my house key.

"Well I'm gonna leave you to get settled in. Call me if you need anything." He told me. I nodded my head and waved as he got in his car and drove away.

I OWNED A HUGE AMAZING CAR!!!!! I HAD A HUGE HOUSE ALL TO MYSELF. I WAS BASICALLY RICH! AND I WAS HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!

I got a text from john.

Your new bank card is in and envelope

On the island in the kitchen.

There's a slip of paper with your account number.

So you can take out money.

I replied

Thank you John!

I got my brochure and looked for a good place to shop. In a small town not 30 minutes from here was the town of Port Angeles. It had a mall.

I went outside and switched my GPS from the old car to the new and headed to the Forks national Bank. I took out 500$. I typed Port Angeles in the GPS and headed on my way.

I entered the Port Angeles mall parking lot in under 10 minutes because I had decided to see how fast my new truck could really go. Good thing there was hardly any people on the road.

I wasn't a big shopper, in fact I hated it. I never got anything fancy or more then I needed. But today I'm going to spoil myself. I entered Hollister for the first time in my life.

I picked myself out a couple different tank tops, 2 sweat shirts and a dress. The dress was blue and had big white flowers on it. It was spaghetti strapped. **(Dress on Profile)** I could use it for a sunny day we night have. This was something I wanted to try on.

I went to a dressing room and placed everything on the bench. I stripped of my clothes and slipped on the dress. U had to admit that I looked good. The dress landed about mid thigh and hugged my waist. I really liked it. I took it off and got re-dressed.

My total bill came out to be 175$. Damn things were expensive. I grabbed my bags and made for the exit of the store. I wasn't looking where I was going until a man from behind me yelled "watch out".

I looked up to see that there was a short girl with black spiky hair. I couldn't stop myself from crashing into the pixie like girl.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hey its kristinababes.**

**I'm really sorry that I didn't get Edward into the chapter, but I wanted to end it there. I just wanted to get Bella situated in this chap. I'll start the next chapter 2mara. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**3**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Kristinababes.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. Not now not ever :D**

**Birthdays and Ages**

**Bella- 18 September 13****th**

**Edward- 18 August 19****th**

**Alice- 18 August 19****th**

**Emmett- 18 going on 19 in 5 days June 19****th**

**Jasper & Rose- 19 January 3****rd**

**The date for the beginning of the chapter is June 14th**

Chapter 5

Alice POV

Rose and I talked about what Edward had said to me for while. I was in such a good mood and I felt like treating myself to shopping. I always feel like shopping. A lot of people¸ especially my family tell me I have a problem, and obsession, but do they complain if I get them something nice? No!

I invited Rose along. She loves shopping, not as much as me, but she loves it. She said she couldn't come because she was still planning Emmett's 19th Birthday, which was in 5 days. She was planning on getting a small boat to take us out on the coast. We would all have dinner, and enjoy a moonlit ride.

Today was going to become very warm. The sun is also going to be coming out for the whole week. I would need a new bathing suit from Hollister and what ever else I like.

The neighborhood pool would be open for this weather and Edward would be life guarding. So I'm going to drag everyone down there.

I ran back to my room, kissed Jasper with as much passion as I could muster, skipped downstairs, kissing Mom and dad as I went. I jumped down the front steps and ran to are huge garage. The garage held, Edwards Volvo and Aston Martin Vanquish, Emmett's big red jeep and blue Ferrari, mom's Audi, dad's Mercedes, and an assortment of other vehicles including dirt bikes, motorcycle mini's, and quads. **(Cars on Profile)**

My car, my baby, in all its glory sat in the corner. It was a yellow Porsche. Grabbing my keys and purse of the counter lining the far wall, I jumped in my car and sped off at over 100 mph toward the Port Angles Mall.

I knew every designer store in that mall. I buy at least a couple designer items from every single store, every time I go. They all adore me, but I think it's only because my mom's cousin manages half the stores.

I pulled into the parking lot, and parked next to a huge silver Hummer, in less than 7 minutes. My time just keeps getting lower and lower every time.

As I entered through the main entrance, many people stared at me. Guys drooled, some girls glared and others looked envious, but I could give two flying fucks about whatever those people were thinking. Usually when people came up to me, it wasn't to just talk or be friends, it was because I had money or they were trying to get to my brothers. Emmett would always be disgusted with the girls that did this to me and push them away, but Edward would take them upstairs with a big smile on his face and, well you know the rest.

I walked through the ground floor looking through windows, stopping at boutiques, and buying everything I could get my hands on that was designer. I was only here for twenty minuets an I already gotten myself a blue white black and brown coach tote, a pair of 4 inch wedges from jimmy choo, and Gucci sunglasses. **(All on profile)**

Now I wanted to go get my bathing suit. I headed up one level to Hollister and entered the big store. I made my way to the back where they kept the bathing suits. I looked for the one I had seen in the magazine. It was all white and had red flowers. I didn't need to try it on because I had a knack for knowing that it would fit perfectly.

I made my way to the register and paid in cash. I made my way to the exit. But I forgot I wanted to take a sample of the new fragrance. I turned on my heel and didn't see the girl behind me. Some guy yelled but it was too late, we crashed into each other hard and fell to the floor.

My bags went everywhere and her one bag went flying. I looked up to see a beautiful girl scrambling for my bags. She had long chocolate brown hair, and brown eyes. She had a natural beauty about herself. She had a great body. I think I could even compare her to Rose. Damn this girl was amazing. She had a deep blush covering her face, and she looked to be about my age, a couple inches taller then me/

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologized, all my bags in her hands.

"No it's my fault. I shouldn't have just turned around like that. I'm sorry." I got up off the ground and retrieved her bag.

"Here you go!" I told her handing her the bag.

"And here you go" she said matching my tone, smiling shyly, and handing me all of my bags.

"I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." I introduced my self and holding out my hand. She took it smiling.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." She shook my hand.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"18" she stated simply. "How old are you?"

"Oh my god me too!" I squealed. We were walking now.

"Tell me about your self."

"Well," she started. " I just moved to Forks from Phoenix. I live in a house that my dad Charlie left me. My dad was the chief of police here some 16 years ago. But he died on the job."

"What about your mom?" I asked. She froze and stuttered.

"Um my mom she, she was.. Died when I was young. I lived with her husband, Phil." I noticed she shuddered at his name.

"How about you?" she quickly asked.

"Um. I live in Forks too. I live on Springfield Road. Have you heard of it.?" I asked.

"Yes I've heard of it. I live two blocks down on Westfield!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"O my gosh! I just know were going to be the best of friends." She smiled a huge smile at that. I hooked our arms and dragged her to the food court.

Bella POV

Alice was so nice. She was beautiful too. She had black short spiky hair, and she was short. But she had a beautiful frame, and amazing features. At first I was shy and self confident, but it turned out we had a lot in common. We lived only too blocks from each other. She loved dogs, I loved dogs. She liked to talk, I liked to talk. This was the beginning of a beautiful friend ships.

She dragged me to the food court and we both got Chinese food. As soon as we sat down, she immediately started telling me about herself.

"I have a twin brother, and another brother who will be turning 19 in 5 days. My mom is an architect and my dad is a doctor at the local hospital. I have a boy friend. His name is Jasper Hale and he's the sweetest guy you will ever meet. I'm totally in love with him. He has a twin sister named Rosalie. She is like my sister. You so have to meet her sometime.!" Alice really talked a lot and really fast. She also liked to shop and I mean shop a lot.

"So Bella, how long have you been in Forks?" she asked me.

"Actually, I moved into my house today. My house number is 30. I live right next to the woods."

"That's such a nice house. My house number is 27." She informed me. Wait! That was the big house I had seen. The one down the long drive way with the trees blocking it.

"No way. I've seen that house. It's huge, like the biggest house in the neighborhood. I thought it was really pretty. I didn't get a good look because of the trees though."

"Well then you have to come over or something!" She shouted excitedly. I smiled. I never had a lot of friends in Phoenix. In fact I had one, but of course she moved. I could tell that Alice was going to become a really good friend.

"I would love that. And you're always welcomed over my house." She smiled a huge smile. Then she suddenly shot up.

"Oh my god! I have a great idea! Why don't you come with me to the neighborhood pool today! Me and Jasper could pick you up, and you could meet the rest of my family!"

"That would be fun, but I really need to go shopping. I have no clothes."

"Great! I will help!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me along.

By the time I was finished shopping I had a closet amount of clothes, Alice made sure of that. I had 10 tanks tops from 5 different stores. That's 50 tank tops!!!! I had 9 pairs of skinny jeans, 12 pairs of shorts, 14 shirts, from 7 different stores, and I cant even count the shoes. I found out at the end that Alice would be getting me bags and bags of clothes telling me I paid for these and forgot them on the counter.

We made are way to the exit. I had 17 bags and she had 24. We had to pay a couple of guys to help us carry it all. Alice was walking to her car and I was walking to mine, but were walking the same way. She stopped at a car next to mine. It was a yellow Porsche. I was in shock.

"That's your car!" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah and that yours?" she asked in the same tone I did.

"Yeah it is" I informed her. "And yours is amazing!"

"Ditto" she said.

We exchanged numbers and she told me she would be picking me up in 1 hour. I got in my car and waved as I pulled out. She waved back.

It took me under 6 minutes to get back home. I was again testing the speed of this amazing car. I pulled into my driveway and jumped out, grabbing as many bags as I could carry in one trip. I opened the front door and went upstairs for the first time. At the top of the stairs was a big hallway.

There were 5 doors, one straight ahead, and two to my left and two to my right. I chose the one straight ahead and opened the door. It opened up into a huge bedroom. The walls were my favorite color, midnight blue. There was a king sized bed. The comforter was the same color as the walls as were half the pillows. The other half were white. There was also a huge TV opposite the bed The floors were a white fuzy rug that felt felt good on my feet, and the master bathroom was huge. There was marble on the walls and floors. The shower was four of my old showers combined, and that's saying something because my old shower was a decent size. There were two sinks, and a huge mirror. Off to the corner were steps up to a huge world pool bath.

I walked out of the bathroom and went across the room to a huge sliding door. I opened it and dropped all my bags in astonishment. This had to be the biggest closet I had ever seen. It was all black with a white rug in the center. There were cabintet and rack and drawers. There were black cubes to sit on. I must have stared at the closet for 10 minutes before I snapped out of it and went to get the rest of my 17 bags. **(closet on profile)**

I left them all in the middle of the closet and went to get something to eat. John had informed me that the kitchen was fully stocked the day before I arrived. I made my way to the fridge and took out an apple, peanut butter, and chocolate chips. I cut the apple in wedges and buttered the sides. I then rolled them in the chips. I grabbed a bottle of water before grabbing my snack and heading to the living room.

I ate my snack while watching reruns of "That's 70's show". I watched it, laughing the most at Fez and Kelso. They were my favorite. Suddenly my phone buzzed with a message from Alice.

**We'll be there in 8 minutes.**

**3 Alice**

I replied

**Okay Dokey**

**3 Bella.**

I ran upstairs, stripped down completely in my room and ran to find one of the bathing suits I bought today. I picked a white one with pink, green, blue, yellow, and red paint splatters all over it. I threw on shorts, and a tank, my sunglasses, and a bag with a towel and sunscreen in it.

I heard a car pull up and the slamming of a door. Then the door bell rang seconds later. I ran downstairs, and answered it. There stood a tall guy I had never seen before. He was muscular and he had nice blonde hair.

"Hi I'm jasper. Nice to meet you Bella. Alice has told me a lot about you.!" He said in a slight Texan accent, shaking my hand.

"So your Jasper." I said smiling. "I've heard a lot a bout you too."

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah." He grabbed my bag off my shoulder and walked with me to Alice's Porsche. He opened the door and let me in, handing me my bag.

"Told you she was pretty." Alice said to Jasper and I blushed. Jasper nodded his head and smiled at me through the mirror. Alice took off at a very high speed, zig zaging between cars.

"Does she always drive like this?" i asked Jasper. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Alice smirk.

"Yeah, this is preety normal." Jazz informed me. I just made up a nickname for him!

"Is it okay if I call you Jazz?" I asked.

"Most people do." he told me.

"I call him Jazzy poo!" Alice chimed in, smiling hugely.

"Aw Jazzy Poo, thats such a cute name!" i exclaimed smugly.

"Well you can't call me it"

"fine" i huffed and settled into the back seat.

After about a minute Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and stroked it. He turned to her and smiled adoringly at her for the rest of the ride. They were perfect together. Jasper calmed down Alice a bit and evened them out. They were so cute together.

We pulled into a huge parking lot that was filled. There was a gate that we walked through into a huge pool area. There were seats on the grass, and family's swimmining. We walked toward a very muscular guy who had his arm wrapped around a blonde haired girl. They were sitting down on a blanket under a huge tree. The girl was holding up a drink and the guy was sipping it while making funny faces. It was cute.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled and took off running at who I now know was her brother. The girl was Rose, Jasper's sister, and she was dating Emmett.

"Sis!" Emmett squealed and brought Alice into a huge bear hug. Emmett was big and muscular and he had brown slightly curly hair.

"Hey Rose" Alice greeted Rose and pointed at me.

"This is Bella Swan. She moved here today. And I crashed into her while shopping. So I got to know her and she's a good friend." Alice informed her throwing her arm around my waist. I smiled.

"Hi Rosalie" I had beautiful long blonde hair, that was slightly wavy just like nime. She had a beautiful face and a body to kill. i was immediatly self confident.

Hey Bella," she said with a smile. "Call me Rose."

"Hi Bella!" Emmett boomed at me grabbing me into a huge hug. I laughed and squealed.

"Your going to squish me" I laughed, and tried to pull away.

"I like her already!" Emmett yelled, squeezing me tighter before releasing me, throwing his arm around my shoulder and leading me to there towel.

We talked for a little while, getting to know each other. I learned that Emmet and Rose were madly in love. Emmet was a giant teddy bear on the inside, but on the outside he could be pretty intimidating. At first he intimidated me but now he was like a big loving brother that I never had. I loved how he was protective.

Suddenly a disgusting looking perve started walking my way when i got up to throw something out.

"Hey sexy, what do you say about coming with me?" he asked smiling. His teeth were yellow and his breathe smelled disgusting. He got closer and reached out for me but i was pulled back by a huge hand.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her, mike." Emmet seethed, holding me to his side.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do, i can touch what ever the hell I want." Mike suddenly made a grab for me but Emmet pulled me away.

"Wrong move" Emmet said and punched him dead in the face. Mike fell back, grabbing his face. He got up and ran.

"You okay little sis?" he asked.

"You called me little sis!" i squealed excitedly.

"Cuz that what you are." he told me, bringing me in for a huge bear hug.

"Let me Bella go already!" Alice said from behind us, obviously having not seen what just happened.

"But i dont want to" Emmet mumbled into my shoulder. Suddenly he was pulled away from me by Alice. She was small but damn she was strong. She pulled me along.

We started walking around the pool.

"And that's my brother Edward." She said pointing. I followed her finger and saw a god sitting in the lifeguard chair. He had bronze color hair, none like I'd ever seen before. He had a beautiful, flawless face, and a perfectly muscled body. Dman he was sexy. I have only seen him for a couple seconds, i havent even talked to him, and i already like him. There was just something that drew me to him.

"I'm gonna get Rose" Alice said running off. I just continued staring at the beautiful man that was Edward Cullen.

"Get your eyes off of him!" An ugly high pitched annoying voice sneered at me.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and there was the fakest girl I had ever seen. She had fake boobs, and unnatural bleached blonde hair.

"Don't even look at Edward he's mine!" She seethed.

"I can look where ever I want." I said back. We were by the edge of the pool now.

"No you can't!" she screeched and pushed me. I didn't even see it coming. I flailed my arms, and hit the water. With out thinking, I took a breath. Bad idea. My lunged filled with water. It burned. I couldn't think straight. Which way was up. I gasped and I took more water in. The.. I blacked out.

**Its kristinababes.**

**This is the last chapter ill have out before I go on vacation this weekend. Sunday. So please review. I really appreciate it !!**


	6. Chapter 6

It's Kristinababes 3

I just got back from an amazing vacation to Ocean City, Maryland. I had such a good time, shaking hands with a drunken guy, mini golfing, eating lots of food, being scared by a random guy in a mask, walking the board walk, and doing this all with the most amazing people ever.

I loved this place so much that I think I'm going to incorporate into this story but I'm not sure.

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.

Chapter 6

Edward POV

After Alice left for the mall, I headed up to my room to pack what I needed for my shift as lifeguard in two hours. I had signed up for the job a year back and they called me whenever the weather was nice enough to go swimming. Well this week was one of those weeks.

I became certified in first aid and I learned CPR. I have been swimming ever since I could walk. As soon as that happened, Esme put me right into swimming classes.

I grabbed a duffel bag on my way to my room and threw it on the bed, before going to my dresser and pulling out a pair of the famous red lifeguard bathing suit bottoms. I also got a white T and a towel. I threw everything into the bag along with sunscreen and my iPod, slung the bag over my shoulder and headed downstairs.

I plopped myself down on the couch and turned on the TV, to a channel where they were playing classical music. I loved music. I also used to play the piano. I became very good at it, but stopped because there was no inspiration for my music.

"Edward is that you?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah ma?" I said back.

"Come here for a minute." She told me. I left my bag on the couch and headed into the kitchen. I sat opposite of my mom who was sitting at the island sipping tea.

"I just wanted to say that I'm so proud of you hunny." My mom told me. She stood up and walked over to me, pulled me up and gave me a huge hug.

"Love you ma." I said squeezing her.

She squeezed back. "Love you too." Suddenly she slapped me on the back of my head; hard! I pulled back and rubbed the back of my head, asking with my eyes "what was that for?"

"Don't you ever bring a girl that you picked up at some bar to my house ever again, Edward Anthony Cullen!" She said to me, her hands on her hips, and angry expression clouded her features. I pouted.

Her expression softened and she quickly hugged me before pushing me out the kitchen door, muttering something about fun and work.

I had about 2 hours to spare before I was due at the pool, and it looked as if there was nothing to do. Alice was shopping and Rose went back to her house to feed her dog. She had a boxer named Joey. I had no clue where Jasper and Emmett were, that was until I heard Emmett's booming voice drift from an open window near the back of the house.

"Jazz, you ride like a pussy!" He yelled. I walked over to the sliding door that led out to my back yard. Through the door, you find yourself on the patio. It was a huge patio. To the right is a huge hot tub, and to the left is an outdoor kitchen. Down a path is a huge indoor pool, complete with Jacuzzi, slide, and water fall. **(Pool on profile)**

I walked to the side of the house where I heard there voices. There was Em and Jazz, sitting on quads.

"There you are bro!" Emmett boomed and revved his engine.

"He Eddie, go grab a quad, were hitting up Death Gallows Trail."

Death Gallows Trail is a dangerous trail located behind my house. It leads into the woods and up into the mountains that surround Forks. It is long and there's big hills and sharp turns. Em, Jazz, and I loved to walk it as kids, and three years ago, rode it for the first time.

"Sounds good." I said and ran to a huge building near my house, it was our garage. I picked one of my 5 quads, jumped on and sped off toward the guys. I stopped short inches from them causing dirt to fly all over Emmett. I wasn't really expecting that to happen.

Emmett looked extremely mad, I was actually really scared. Em could get violent. So I took off down the trail, with Emmett right up my ass, and jasper far behind him.

Emmett got up beside me. How the hell did he do that? The trail is like five feet wide with a wall of trees on either side. Emmett jerked the handles of his bike and skidded into mine. I did the same. We ended up laughing hysterically as our quads slammed up against each other over and over. Jasper was about forty feet behind us laughing also.

What none of us saw was that there was a very big hill coming up. We looked up at the same time to find ourselves airborne. We fell to the ground as our quads kept going. They impacted with the ground and rolled to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Em and I landed feet from each other on our back. I felt no pain and of course Emmett didn't. We were lucky. I looked up to see Emmett wink at me and sprawl out. He looked dead, and I'm guessing that's the appearance he was going for. I did the same but kept one eye slightly open to see Jasper's reaction.

Jasper's quad came shooting over the hill. His eyes grew wide when he saw our quads and even wider when he saw us. He stopped short and jumped off.

"Shit! Fuck! Oh my god. No guys. Please" Jazz begged grabbing my shirt and shaking me. But we didn't move. He got up and crouched down next to Em, shaking him also. Then I saw something that I thought I would never see.

A tear fell from Jaspers eye, followed by another. Jasper Hale, one of the strongest guys I knew, was crying over us because he thought we were dead. I felt bad.

Then Emmett shot up and started laughing hysterically. I sat up too. Jazz was still crouched down over where Emmett had just been. He wiped under his eye before standing up and giving us the angriest look I had ever seen.

I cracked a smile and tried to stifle a laugh, but it didn't work out that well. Jasper slowly turned his head to look me dead in the eye, and glared. He sprang up and tackled me to the ground. I never saw it coming.

"I fucking hate you guys!" He shouted.

"I got so scared when I thought of what Rose might do to me." He went on.

"Sorry." Emmett said, taking a running leap and landing on top of us. Me and him started laughing.

"Its not funny!" Jazz complained.

"Oh yes it is Jazzy poo" Emmett cooed and grabbed Jasper's cheek, squeezing it, like someone does to a little baby. Jasper slapped at Em's hand and flinched back from his grasp on his cheek.

Emmett pouted and gave him goo goo eyes. I swear this guy was big on the outside, but could act like such an immature kid. I don't get how Rose can put up with him.

Jazz tried to keep a straight face, and act angry, but Emmett made it impossible. The corners of Jazz's mouth started to turn up as Emmett kept pouting.

Jasper just couldn't compose himself, he broke into a big grin and laughed.

"HA!" Emmett screamed and jumped up pointing at him. "I knew I could do it!"

I stood up and pointed to our quads. "We should go check the damage" I said leading the way to where our bikes were flipped over where they had came to rest at the bottom of the hill. Em lifted his and turned it right side up, setting it back on the ground. I did the same.

We were pretty lucky. The worst of it was cosmetic and easily fixed. The paint was a little scratched and a mirror was smashed, but it was nothing that could have prevented us from riding.

"Can we finish to the end of the trail with out killing ourselves, or pretending to die" Jasper asked once we were on our quads, glaring at us for the last part. Emmett and I cracked smiles, revved our engines, and shot off up the path.

The path before me swerved and curved its way up the mountain, through the forest. The path was becoming much steeper, not long before we would reach Cullen and Hale circle.

Cullen and Hale circle was a little clearing in the woods at the end of Death Gallows Trail, near the top of the mountain, on a cliff. Em, Jazz, and I had discovered it our first time down the trail in 6th grade. We had named it our last names and I wonder now why we didn't name it anything cooler. But none of us wanted to change it. We haven't visited this spot in over two years so I was excited to see if it changed.

It took about twenty minuets to reach the end of the trail. The trees started thinning and the path widened. We abandoned our quads and walked the rest of the way.

The path ended as the trees did, and opened up to a cliff. About five feet away were three big logs in a circle that we had dragged to make a place to sit. Ten feet behind our circle was the end off the cliff. It was a shear fall of over 100 feet. You could see everything from here, the whole neighborhood, the pool where I worked, the entire forest, my home and a yellow Porsche pulling up. Jasper must have noticed because he broke into a huge grin.

"Alice is home" He stated, smiling as he watched Alice step out her car. She looked about two inches big from where we stood. Then Jasper's Phone buzzed.

"Hey baby!" Jasper cooed happily. It was obvious who was on the phone.

"I'm up the trail at our spot."

"Of course. I'll be right down.. Love you too!" He hung up and looked apologetically at us.

"Sorry guys, I have to go help Alice bring all her bags in." He smiled before retreating back to the woods. We heard him start the engine of his quad and drive off.

"Damn he's fucking whipped." Emmett stated chuckling.

"Like your not. You do everything Rose says and you get scared about how she's gonna react if you do something wrong. You would have ran down that trail if it meant getting to Rose to help her carry her bags."

"Tru now shut the fuck up!"

"ha told you" i smiled.

"Well im gonna head down now." Emmett said clapping me on the back and heading to his quad. I stayed a few more minutes, just taking in the scenery, before shoving my hands in my pockets and walking slowly back to my quad.

Once on, I sped off down hill, through the swerves and curves of the path, past hundreds of moss covered trees, and what ever else there was that I couldn't see. I took my time and got back to the house in thirty minutes. I pulled up along side the house and left my quad there. I would have Rose check it out later. She may not look it, but she knew a lot about cars. More then Emmett did, and Emmett hated that fact.

I walked around to the front door. Emmet was sitting on the front porch with Rose straddling his lap. They were making out.

"Guys get a fucking room!" I complained. With out breaking the kiss, rose gave me the finger. I rolled my eyes and headed into the house.

Alice was in the TV room looking more excited then I've ever seen her. I came in during the middle of her conversation with Jasper.

"She's amazing. You'll lover her. We will be picking her up in 45 minutes to go to the pool." Alice went on. I guess she made a new friend.

I caught a glimpse of the clock next to the TV and came back to reality. It was 10 minuets until I had to be there for my shift. And the people at the pool got really mad if your late.

I waved good bye, grabbed my duffel, and headed to the door. The last thing I heard Alice say as I shut the door was "Her name is Bella, Bella Swan"

That a beautiful name I thought as I jumped in my Volvo and drove to the pool.

I sped through the streets of my neighborhood with the window down, the wind blowing through my already messy hair. I enjoyed the speed I was going and soon pulled into the half filled parking lot of the pool. I got out and headed to the employee locker room.

I walked back to my row and immedialty noticed bright blonde hair. It literally popped out. The hair belonged to non other then Jessica. She had Jacob Black pinned up against his locker and they were making out.

Jacob Black was a man I despised. He drank, smoked, and was abusive. I also heard that he had connections with gangs. One night I had stayed late to help filter the pool and I heard people talking about Jacob, saying he raped a girl. He was bad news.

Jacob opened his eyes and when he saw me he winked. I tried me best to ignore them by going about my business, but that didn't really go as planned. When I had put my duffel on the bench, Jessica broke the kiss and turned her head in my direction. She grinned and I grimaced. She broke away from Jacob's grasp and walked up to me.

"Hey there Edward." She cooed trying to sound seductive. I looked over her shoulder to see Jacob glaring at me.

"Hi Jessica" I answered reluctantly.

"Well, me and Jacob were gonna go in that room over there," she pointed to an abandoned office on the far wall. "And do.. Well you know what, and I want you to join." She trailed her eyes down to my pants obviously looking for a sign of arousal, but she wouldn't find one. I wasn't turned on, I was disgusted. Doing in with Jessica again and Jacob being there, seemed as appealing as playing leap frog with unicorns. I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat and answered.

"Never again" I said simply and went to open my locker.

"You'll change your mind!" She seethed. "You want me!" With that she grabbed Jacob's arm and dragged him into the office, locking the door. Not thirty seconds later, moans and groans were audible.

I quickly changed into my swim trunks, left my clothes in the locker, grabbed me towel and whistle, and hurried out of there.

I walked out of the employee locker room and up to the desk to clock in. There behind the counter sat an old lady who was in charge of people clocking in and shifts. I knew she had an old lady crush on me, but I was always the gentle men about it.

"Hello there Edward" Mrs. Cope greeted me warmly, a huge smile on her lips. I leaned over the desk and answered.

"Hey there Mrs. Cope, do you know when my shift starts?" She shuffled through her paper and put on her glasses.

"Now, you take George's spot. He on duty right now."

"Okay" before I left she stopped me.

"Have you seen Jacob, He hasn't clocked in and his shift starts soon. He has to switch with Mike.

Mike Newton was another guy I didn't like, He was sleazy and disgusting. He thought he could have anything he wanted because his dad invented something no one has ever heard of.

"No wait here he comes." Mrs. Cope informed me. I turned my head to see Jacob walking toward the desk. His hair was a mess on his head and he had a huge smile plastered across his face. I shook me head walking away. I walked over to the lifeguard stand where George sat, surveying the crowd. I called up to him.

"Your shifts over George." He just nodded his head and climbed down. He looked at the pool once before walking up to the desk. I climbed and took my spot at the top of the stand. Surveying the people before me, I noticed many people had turned there heads in my direction. Girls stared and looked at me longingly and guys just glared and threw there arms protectively around there girlfriends.

I started checking out the girls. No girl really fit my taste, but hey, you take what you can get. There was decent looking girl who was sunbathing beside the pool. She had unnatural red hair and I could tell she had some work done. She looked bang able.

I had to stop. I didn't want to but I promised Alice. I turned away from the girl and paid attention to the little kids playing in the pool.

For 20 minutes I sat around, blowing my whistle on occasion, to stop kids from doing crap they shouldn't be. It was really boring and eventually I zoned out.

I was taken out of my trance by a very unmistakable loud voice that could be heard from far away. I looked up to see none other then Emmett walking in with Rose on him arm. She was carrying a big picnic bag. Emmett was shooting death glares at any guy who looked Rose's way. Mentally, I laughed at how protective he was.

As I was looking at Emmett, he turned his head in my direction and smiled. He yelled to me causing everyone to turn there heads in his direction. Rose slapped his arm, but he ignored her. He took of running toward me yelling "Eddie boy!" as he went. I turned my head and didn't look at him, pretending I didn't know him.

"Trying to act like you don't know me won't work Eddie boy!" Emmett said in his naturally loud voice as he approached my life guard stand.

"Emmett, I'm on duty now" I complained. He cracked a smile at my choice of words. I rolled my eyes.

"O grow up, leave me alone and go make out with your girlfriend or something, just leave me to work." Emmett winked and made a mad dash to where Rose had just finished setting up there blanket under a tree. Emmett grabbed Rose and pushed her down onto the blanket, kissing her furiously. Rose pushed him off and sat up laughing.

"Later" I heard her say as Emmett pouted. She just wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned into his side. He smiled happily.

Then I remembered that Alice should be here soon.

"Hey Em" I yelled. He looked in my direction.

"When is Alice getting here?"

"In about five minutes. There on there way!" Emmett yelled more loudly then he needed to be. I nodded my head and turned back to the pool.

Some minutes later, I heard Emmett yell. I turned in that direction. I saw Alice, Rose and Jasper standing around as Emmett hugged someone to death. I didn't know who there person is and I couldn't see because Emmett had her squished to his chest and out of my range of sight. A little squeal brought my attention back to the pool. I noticed a little boy playing with a ball in the water. Blowing my whistle got his attention.

"You can't play with balls in the pool" I informed the kid and he reluctantly took the ball out.

Thanks to the distraction, when I looked back to where Emmett and everyone was before, they were gone. Turning my head, I found them all sitting on the blanket under the tree that Rose had set up. I still couldn't see who the strange girl was because Emmett's huge form was blocking my view.

I was getting annoyed that I couldn't catch a look at that mysterious girl. I huffed and turned my attention back to the water. I didn't look back.

About ten minutes later I noticed Alice walking with a girl near the deep end. I got a good look at her and when I did, my heart stopped. She was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, and I've never said that about a girl before.

She had long luscious brown hair that cascaded down her back. It was thin and slightly wavy. I trailed down to her eyes, deep brown, bright eyes. They were perfect and beautiful. She had sharp features and white creamy skin. I looked farther down to her plump full red lips, and I watched as she bit it curiously. Immediately, I grew hard. I never, not once got hard at the just the sight of a girl. This was something I had never felt before. I stared in awe.

She suddenly looked up and I quickly shifted my gaze back to the people swimming. I looked back to see that Alice was gone. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed bleached blonde hair moving at a fast pace toward the deep end. I watched as Jessica approached the angel and got up in her face. I could tell Jess was mad. The girl said something and at the same time taking a step back. She was a foot a way from the edge of the water.

Jessica angrily said one last thing before doing the unthinkable. She shoved the girl back hard. The girl flung her arms and fell back into the water. I don't think she ever saw it coming. I immediately stood up. When the angel didn't resurface, I grew worried. Grabbing my red float, I dived in to the water and swam as fast as I could to where the girl was floating underwater. I wrapped my arm around her waist and swam to the surface. Dragging the girl out of the water, I laid her on her back and put my ear to her chest. She wasn't breathing. Worry overtook me and I quickly began compressions. "1...2…3" I counted. I pinched her nose and blew a lung full of air.

The electricity I felt when are lips touched was nothing I could put into words. I had never felt that before. But I couldn't think about that now. I started compressions again. "1…2…3" Nothing. I was panicking on the inside. What if this angel died? She didn't deserve to die.

By now there was a crowd gathered around me and everything was silent. I blew another lung full of air into the girl's mouth. Suddenly she choked up water and began breathing. I let out a shaky sigh of relief.

Everyone applauded when the girl opened her eyes. I had thought the girls eyes were pretty from far away but from up close they were ten times more beautiful. I found myself lost in them.

I wiped hair away from the girls face and asked. "Are you okay?"

She couldn't answer. All she did was nod her head over and over.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's voice scream from somewhere behind me. Suddenly my small pixie of a sister pushed her way threw the crowd and kneeled next to the girl. She took her face in her hands.

"Look at me." Alice commanded. "Are you okay? I was so worried." Alice looked at the crowd and randomly grabbed someone's towel and wrapped it around Bella's shoulders, helping her to stand. Just then Emmett came pushing through, worry written all over his face.

"Bella1" he said excitedly when he saw she was okay.

"Emmett take Bella back to the blanket." Alice commanded. With out another word, Emmett picked Bella up into his arms and began walking away. Bella's eyes never left mine.

My eyes were pulled away from Bella by an annoying high pitched voice.

"Omg is she like okay, she totally just fell in the water" Jessica said, truly not caring. I turned to her angrily.

"Okay, damnit, she nearly just died and you caused it!" I yelled at her. He stepped back at the force of my words.

"Jessica!" Alice sneered as she got in her face,

"What the fuck do you want you little troll" Jess shot back.

"To give you this," Alice flung her arm forward and it connected with Jessica's nose. Jessica stumbled back grasping her face.

"That for hurting my best friend." Alice stated.

"You little bitch!" Jessica shrieked and lunged forward but I stepped in the way.

"Jess, leave" I told her.

"What, she just punched me." Jess whined.

"I don't think you heard me. I said leave!" I said again but added more force. She grumbled something incoherent and stomped out. Alice turned to me.

"Thanks Edward." She gave me a hug and went back to her blanket. I watched as her go sit next to Bella and put her arm around her shoulder.

Bella Swan, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

_____________________________________________________________

**Ello. I know it took long but there you go, they met. I know it took long but I like to work up to things. And im pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet! So please tell me what u think and review! I didn't really get a chance to read it over so sorry for mistakes. If there is any. Thank you**

**Kristinababes :)**


	7. chapter 7

**Hi. Sorry that it took so long. I got preoccupied with another story and I haven't gotten a round to writing but I felt bad about neglecting u guys, so here is the long awaited chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 7

Bella POV

I couldn't think, I couldn't hear, I couldn't breathe! But, I could faintly feel… pressure on my chest.

I choked. Water came burning up my throat and out my mouth, and I could breathe. I took in sharp intakes of oxygen and filled my lungs. After the pain in my throat died down, I tried opening my eyes, one at a time. I was hit with the blinding sun and a pair of worried, piercing green eyes. I could faintly hear applause around me as if it was many feet away, but it in fact was inches. I was too captivated by the beautiful eyes holding my stare.

I now realized I was looking into eyes I had only seen at a distance before. They belonged to Alice's older brother Edward. She had pointed him out when we were walking.

He lifted his hand and moved wet strands of hair from my eyes. As he did so, he asked. "Are you okay?" All I could do was nod.

What happened?

Then it came to me. Some blonde bitch pushed me into the pool because I was looking at Edward. I had remembered taking in water and then everything going black. Had Edward saved me?

I trailed my eyes back to him and looked him over. He was all wet. His bronze hair was sticking out in wet clumps. That answered my question. Edward had jumped in! And by the looks of it, given me mouth to mouth! I didn't even feel his lips on mine.

I found myself hypnotized by Edward's eyes. **(Ha that rhymes) ** I couldn't look away.

I was brought out of my trance my Alice screaming my name. She came pushing through the crowd and kneeled next to me taking my face in her hands. "Look at me." She commanded and I did. "Are you okay?" I still couldn't find my voice so I nodded.

Alice had tears in her eyes as she looked me over. No one had ever cried over me, worried about me like I could see that Alice did. But I had a bad feeling that if they knew about Phil, they wouldn't want to be near me and my problems.

If Phil ever found me, I'd have to abandon them in hopes that they don't get dragged into this.

Alice reached out and grabbed some random little boy's towel and wrapped it around my shoulders, helping me into a sitting position. The boy immediately started crying and he ran away. Alice just shrugged it off.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett's booming voice yell. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd. He made his way to us and when he saw me, a look of relief washed over his face.

""Emmett, take Bella back to the blanket." Alice commanded. I looked up at her but she was looking elsewhere. Emmett came over and scooped me up bridal style, carrying me away from what was left of the crowd.

I kept my eyes firmly on Edward and I never looked away. I could tell he was looking at me too, but I didn't care. I couldn't take my gaze away from him.

"Are you listening to me?" Emmett asked in a frustrated voice. "I've been calling your name. Man that water must have messed up your tiny head."

I faked anger and shoved his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with my head." He laughed and asked me if I was okay for the hundredth time.

Emmett sat me down on the blanket and immediately Rose and Jasper hammered me with questions.

"Are you okay?" I was getting pretty sick of that question, but hey she needed to know I guess.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told Rose reassuringly.

"Jessica thinks that Edward's her's, but she's too stupid to see that Edward isn't interested in her any more, or if he ever was." Jasper told me, rubbing circles in my back. I don't know why, but being next to him calmed me down.

So Edward had been with that girl. Figures look at him.

Rose sneered at the girl who pushed me into the pool. I was just looking around when I saw Emmett at the end of the blanket, he looked sad?

I crawled over and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Tell me what's wrong Emmett." I commanded.

"Fine, I'm shaken, I guess." He admitted. "When I saw Edward pull you out of the pool and you weren't moving I got really scared. I already thought of you as a sister, and I thought you were gone."

"You really think of me as that?" I asked.

"Yeah." With that, I was another step closer to this family, another step in deeper.

"Aww Emmy, I think of you as the brother I never had. And I'm fine." I told him and I tried to wrap my arms around Emmett's shoulders but I couldn't.

"Emmett, your arms are too damn big." I complained trying to stretch my arms around him. He laughed and pulled me around and into his lap, to give me a giant noogy.

Rose came up behind him and slapped him on the back of the head. I got up to give them room. Emmett grabbed Rose and brought her to his lap, where he kissed her cheeks. She just smiled lovingly up at him.

I felt a ping of jealousy as I sat down next to Jasper. Rose and Emmett were great together.

"Look at my girl go." Jasper said, staring at something ahead. I followed his gaze to Alice, Jessica, and Edward. Alice was up in Jessica's face, and the next thing she did shocked me. She pulled her arm back, and swung it forward to connect with Jessica's face. I turned to Jasper.

"Wow Jasper, you teach her how to throw a punch?" I asked.

"Nahh, that's the punch she taught me." He told me smiling. I opened my mouth in shock.

"To make this clear, she taught me one punch, and I taught her the rest." He clarified. I just laughed and turned back to see Alice heading are way.

"That was great babe." Jasper said complimenting Alice's punch. She smiled and kissed Him on the lips before coming and sitting down next to me. She put her arms around my shoulders and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I lost it.

"How many fucking times am I gonna be asked that? Can't you all see I'm fine, no thanks to your brother who saved me? Is anyone else gonna ask me?" I stood up. "Before anyone else asks, I'm fine!" I yelled and plopped back down, crossing my arms over my chest.

Everyone broke into around of hysterics and on top of that people were staring at me for my little rant. I groaned and Alice put her arm around me.

"Why don't we drive you home now?" Jasper suggested. "You're probably tired." Alice nodded and gathered up our things.

I exchanged numbers with Rose and Emmett before hugging them goodbye.

We walked in silence to the car, and the ride was pretty silent so I wanted to break the tension.

"So Alice, how long have you two been together?" I asked loudly startling her.

She turned back and flicked my head. "For your information, we've been together for 3 years." Damn that's a long time, I haven't ever had a boyfriend, 1-Renee made sure of it, 2- when Phil came along, he made sure of it, and 3- I turned down every guy.

"That's sweet." Was all I said. I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms.

Alice walked me to my front door. We talked for a little bit and right before she left she said "My house. Eight o'clock, sleepover. You better be there." Before I could protest she jumped in her car and sped away. I angrily shoved the door closed.

A sleepover with Alice meant being in the same house as Edward. I can't deny the feeling I have. From the moment I laid eyes on Edward, I liked him, a lot.

**-kristinababes **

**I know this chap is crappy but hey, I just wanted to get a chap out bc there hasn't been one in awhile. The next one will be better and I already have some ideas. But not a lot. So if you have some ideas for the sleepover please let me know. **




	8. Chapter 8

**Ayyooo.**

**If u can take the time to read my story then u can take the time to write a tiny review. All u have to do is write, I liked it, or something. Reviews make me want to write more.**

**So this chapter, I hope will b better then the last chapter I wrote. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 8

Bella POV

When I had first met Alice, and we were telling each other about ourselves, I told her the one thing I hated the most, were sleepovers. I could tell she remembered me telling her that by the way she ran to her car and sped away after telling me I was sleeping over.

I hate sleepovers because I know it implies manicures and facemasks, and boy talk. I was never one for that, and I could tell Alice was someone who liked all that stuff.

I repeatedly txt her telling her no, but after about 10 threatening messages telling me she will get the boys to drag me out of my house, I gave in, even thoguh i know she wouldn't do that. **(boy is she wrong)**

I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't think about it. I made dinner for myself, actually paying attention to everything, and not just throwing it together like I would have normally done.

I took the time to measure out exactly 1 cup of bisquick, and a cup of milk, and I slowly stirred that into a bowl with 1 egg. I set the pancake batter on the counter and took all the pans out of the cabinet, picked one and put them all back.

Fifteen minutes later, I counted exactly; I had four big pancakes covered in syrup and butter on a plate in front of me. Making this took a long time and I was really hungry, so I dug in. Nothing beats breakfast for dinner.

After taking the time to wash, dry and put away all the dishes i had used, I sat on the couch to take a nap. I had 45 minutes until I was expected at the house so a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

_Edward was sitting next to me. We were in a locker room. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed my roughly. _

"_Aww babe, you taste so nice!" Edward groaned. He ran his hands up and down my sides. I threw off his shirt and was greeted by his warm muscled chest. He put his hands on the elastic of my shorts and began to pull down. _

I was awakened by a loud banging on my front door. I open my eyes and looked at the clock to see it a quarter past 8.

The knocking stopped and was replaced with the clinking of metal and the jiggling of the front door knob. I heard a final click and the door flew open. In walked Emmett and the man that just stared in my dream, Edward.

"You guys just fucking broke into my house!" i yelled jumping up from the couch and running behind it.

"Grab her and I'll get her clothes." Emmett ran upstairs and Edward came for me. He chased me around the couch and into the kitchen. i was about to run out the back door when he caught me and flung me over his shoulder. He carried me back to the living room and stood next to the front door waiting for Emmett to come down. That bastard better not be going through my shit.

I didn't want it to be noticeable that I liked being over his shoulder, and I liked the feeling of his arm clutching just under my ass to keep me steady, so I banged on his back.

"Put me down now." I ordered.

"Strict orders from Alice that I can't let go of you until were in the car."

I folded my arms and tell myself hang there limply. Well it wasn't all bad, who am I kidding, and it wasn't bad at all.

I was thrown over my crushes shoulder and I had a really good view of his ass. Edward must have decided I was too quiet and tickled me under my arms. Damn that was my weak spot.

I laughed and tried to swat at Edward's head but I just couldn't reach.

"Nice try." He commented.

"I guess Alice wasn't kidding when she said she'd have me dragged out of here."

"You guessed correctly."

"Damn fucking pixie." i cursed under my breath. Edward chuckled at my remark.

"Alrighty, I got everything you should need." Emmett said coming down the stairs. "Oh Bella, these are really nice, I thought I'd compliment." He held up a pair of my midnight blue lacey boy shorts. I heard Edward's breath hitch.

"What the fuck, Emmett put them down." I yelled, trying to break free of Edward's hol so i could kill Emmett. He merely shrugged and put them in a bag that he was carrying.

Edward held me until the door to the car was open. He then put me down and pushed me into the back seat of Emmett truck. His was much like mine, except red.

I gave Edward the finger as he shut the door. He just laughed and went around to the passenger side.

I didn't talk to them the whole ride, especially at the end, because I couldn't. I was too mesmerized by the house we were pulling up to.

I had only seen this house from far, never this close. Alice's house was beautiful and freakin huge. It was three story house, or mansion, or whatever you call this kind of house. It was white and had moss growing along the walls of the right side. In the center were two huge pillars holding up the awning over the porch. Off to the left side, there was a newer building that must have been the garage.

I didn't even notice that Emmett was standing with the door open. I snapped out of it when he flicked me on the head with his huge hands. It hurt like a mother.

I jumped at Emmett and shoved him back. Except he didn't go anywhere, I did, I flew back and lost my footing. I waited for the impact to come but it never did. I looked up to see Edward holing my up off the ground.

He set me straight, and with one comment about me being clumsy, he turned and went into the house.

"Come on squirt." Em told me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and we walked up the stairs and into the wonder that is the Cullen house.

The outside of the house is nothing like the inside. The outside of the house has an old time feel but the inside is completely modern.

We walked into a living room with three huge couches set around a giant plasma screen TV. To the left was a huge grand stair case leading to the second level and a bunch of doors to my right.

I was greeted by an older woman with slightly wavy caramel hair and a man with Sandy blonde hair. He was older but still extremely handsome, like his son, I thought.

"You must be Bella." The woman greeted. "I'm Esme Cullen. I've heard so much about you." She introduced herself bringing me into a loving huge.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I told her hugging her back. She broke the hug and looked at me.

"Please call me Esme, dear."

"Okay Esme." I smiled shyly.

"Hi Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen. And please call me Carlisle." He told me sticking his hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you Carlisle." I told him sticking my hand out and shaking his.

Esme and Carlisle gave me one last smile and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey Em, where's Alice's room?"

"Up the stairs, to the left third door." I followed his direction and I found my self at a purple door. I didn't bother knocking and I barged in. She was sitting on her bed.

Alice's room was a purple and blue. Three of her walls were purple and the one behind her bed was blue. There bedspread was a bright pink a long with other pink accessories.

"Did you have to send in Team Cullen to drag me out of my own house; those assholes picked my fucking lock."

"Heard that." Emmett stated as he walked passed the door and into his room.

"Well I told you I would do that, do you really hate me that much not to come." Alice said, tears in her eyes.

"I had 45 minutes so I sat on the couch for a nap. I'm sorry I slept too long. I don't hate you, far from it." I put my arms around her and gave her a hug

"I've never had friends before. You're my first true friend and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. I know we literally just met, but your like a sister. Today was just really long." I told her. She jumped up squealing.

"Omg! I've got a sister! Not those stinking boys."

"Heard that." Emmett said as he came back this way passing the door again.

"No offense but that was really weird." I told her.

"That's Emmett for ya."

We talked and fooled around for an hour. I even let her paint my nails. When she came out with a facemask, I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room telling her I was getting changed.

I looked in the bag to see what Emmett had gotten me. There was an extremely tight dark blue tank top and extremely short Purple shorts.

"Alice!" I yelled. "What the fuck did Emmett grab me?"

Alice poked her head in the door and laughed.

"He got what I told him to get." Alice told my slyly and shut the door. I groaned and put on what was in the bag. When I stepped out Alice was standing there wearing exactly what I was wearing only her top was Black and her pants were red.

"Come on." She said grabbing my hand. "Rose, jasper, Emmett, and Edward are downstairs, my parents went out and were all playing truth or dare."

Truth or dare with Edward. Fuck me.

Edward POV

Bella was on her couch when we broke into her house. All day I couldn't stop thinking about her. These were the first feelings I had for a girl but I will not tell her. I wont go out with her because I'm scared. Okay I know me scared, but I don't want her to like me or know about my past with girls. I don't want to hurt her so I wont go after her. I just can't. It was complicated.

"You guys just fucking broke into my house!" She yelled jumping up from the couch and running behind it.

"Grab her and I'll get her clothes." Emmett ran upstairs and I went for Bella. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder.

I ran after her into the kitchen. She had her hand on the back door when i grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder, carring her ack to the living room and standing by the front door.

"Put me down now." She ordered.

"Strict orders from Alice that I can't let go of you until were in the car." I told her.

I had such an urge to run my hand over her tight ass that was inches from my face, so to distract myself I tickled just under her arms. She laughed and I saw her arm swing up. I'm guessing she was going for my head but she just couldn't reach.

"Nice try." I commented.

"I guess Alice wasn't kidding when she said she'd have me dragged out of here."

"You guessed correctly."

"Damn fucking pixie" She cursed. I chuckled.

"Alrighty, I got everything you should need." Emmett said coming down the stairs. "Oh Bella, these are really nice, I thought I'd compliment." He held up a pair of my midnight blue lacey boy shorts. My breathing hitched and I felt myself get hard. Fuck that was sexy underwear and that color complimented her skin tone.

I took my eyes off the boy shorts as Bella yelled at him to put them down.

Bella gave me the finger as I pushed her into the back seat. I just laughed and went around front to sit.

I watched Bella the whole ride. She would occasionally bite her lip, as if she were deep in thought. It was the sexiest thing I ever saw.

How could I feel like this about a person I met only a couple hours ago. I remember the electricity that ran through me when our lips touched, how I felt when I touched her face to move the hair out of her eyes.

I felt drawn to her, and it scared me. I don't ever want to hurt this beautiful girl. So I won't express my feelings. That's the best bet right now.

We pulled up in front of the house and I went and got her bag. When I looked up I saw her falling backwards. With out another thought I jumped forward and caught her. She looked up at me and I went hard because her hand was really low on my chest. I steadied her, mumbled something about her being clumsy and walked into the house. As soon as I was out of sight, I bee lined for the third floor. As soon as I was in my room I locked the door and stripped. I ran into my conjoined bathroom and hopped in the shower, and turned the water cold.

I must have stood in the shower under the water for over a half hour, before I turned the water off and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I went into my room and changed into sweats and a t shirt.

I took my time getting down stairs. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were in the living room.

"Hey Eddie boy, mom and dad left for the night." Em informed me, motioning for me to join them in a circle on the floor. There were chips and blankets.

"When Alice and Bella get down here were playing truth or dare." Jasper told me.

Fuck me. Truth or Dare with Bella. I had a feeling this wont end well.

"Here they come now." Rose said. I looked up and saw Alice and Bella making there way down the stairs. What I saw made my mouth drop, and I went hard. Shit twice in a night.

Bella was wearing extremely short shorts and a very tight tank top. Was this girl trying to kill me?

They joined are circle and we went over the basics. "You have to do the dare." "You can only ask one question for truth, yadayadayada."

"Rose go first." Alice said,

"Okey dokey." She smiled and looked at each of us.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Uhh, truth."

"Pussy." Emmett muttered under his breath.  
"Shut up Em." Rose said smacking him on the head. " Jazz, where's the weirdest place you ever had sex with Alice?"

Jazz turned at least 5 different shades of red before answering. "On Carlisle's desk in his office." Jazz admitted and we all started laughing hysterically.

"Bella Truth or dare?"

"Um." She bit her lip while thinking. "Dare" She said in a small voice.

" I dare you to lick ketchup out of Rose's bellybutton." He quickly got up and ran to the kitchen, bringing back a bottle of ketchup.

Bella groaned and told Rose to lay back and lift her shirt. Bella squirted the ketchup and stuck her head down. Her tongue darted out into Rose's belly button and she licked up of it. That was fucking sexy.

"Emmett truth or dare?" Bella asked after putting the ketchup away.

"What do you think? Duhh dare."

"I dare you to hold Jasper's bare foot for the rest of the game and you cant put it down." Emmett wrinkled his nose in disgust but grabbed Jazz's foot and held it.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I told him.

"I dare you to kiss Bella." Shit, I don't want her to like me. What the fuck am I supposed to do? Ill stick with the first thing that comes to mind.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." I quickly got up, not chancing a look at Bella and made my way upstairs. I didn't make it to the third floor when a small hand gripped my shoulder and dragged me into her room. It was Alice.

"What the fuck was that?" Alice asked me.

"Uhh, just had to use the bathroom."

"I can tell you like her."

Only one way out of this, lie convincingly.

Bella POV

When Emmett dared Edward to kiss me, I was so excited. I wanted to kiss him badly. I couldn't deny that I had feelings for Edward, I just couldn't. But when Edward Excused himself to the bathroom, all hopes died.

"Games over." Emmett said and with out a care flipped on the TV to some random sports station and tuned everyone out. When I turned to tell Alice that I was hungry, I saw she was gone. Curiously I went upstairs. There was a light seeping under the door so I went to knock.

"I know you like her." I heard Alice say.

"I do not." Edward shot back.

"I know you." Alice retorted.

"Why would I like a girl like her. I have no feelings for her. She's just a girl, nothing special." Edward yelled.

I was crushed. So Edward didn't like me. I guess he's too good to be true. I mean, why would he like a girl like me. I'd have no chance with him.

I trudged down the stairs and sat on the couch. I decided to give up all hopes for me and Edward getting together. Just because he didn't like me, will not change the way I feel about him.

I feel asleep right there. My dreams consisted of non other then the guy who didnt like me.

**I tried my best to get another chapter out to day and I did! 2 in one day. I did this fast so it may not be written the best but hey it something big. Bella learns that Edward doesn't like her. But she doesn't know that he was lying.**

**Im not writing another chapter until I get reviews. So if u wanna see a chapter anytime soon u guys shud review. And thanks so much to the guys who did. Means a lot!**

**-kristinababes**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is all about what Alice, Bella, and the family did in the three days before Emmett's birthday boat ride.**

**If u really want the story changing chapter on the boat then review, or u wont c it for awhile.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 9

Bella POV

I woke up lying on an extremely comfy couch. As I opened my eyes, I was blinded by the light coming in from the wall length window across the room. Looking around, I remembered I was in the Cullen house.

The view out the widow was amazing. I could see in to the back yard. The yard was surrounded by a fence of trees leading up into the mountains surrounding this town.

Something near the top caught my eye, a cliff jutting out near the peaks.

"If your looking at the cliff, well that's the boys little clearing." I looked over to see Alice sitting on the couch to my right. She looked sad, as she gazed out the window. I got up and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I come down last night, ready to have some fun, and you're asleep on the couch. Rose and Jasper had gone home, and Emmett was no help." She said staring at something off to the right. I followed her gaze to see Emmett sleeping on the floor; he was clutching a pillow cushion to his chest.

"Sorry bout that, you know I had a long day, and a lot on my mind. But ill make it up to you. How about I sleep over again tonight, and we can do what ever you want today." Alice perked up and smiled.

"Let's start with breakfast." Alice suggested and before I could even nod my head, she was dragging me into there huge kitchen.

Everything in here was stainless steal, marble, granite; I expected no less.

"So what are we gonna make?" I asked.

"Up to you." She motioned toward the cabinets. I stepped forward and opened one right in front of me. It contained tons of different cereal boxes. With my head still in the cabinet I yelled.

"Cereal?" She made a gagging noise.

"Guess not." I said to myself and shut the door. I moved on to the cabinet above it. It had probably every spice known to man, labeled with the most ridicules names I had ever heard.

I frustratingly slammed the doors shut and moved onto the drawers in the counters.

"Cant you just tell me where things are?"

"Nahh, it fun seeing you struggle." She laughed hysterically as I opened each drawer with a hopeful expression, and slammed each one shut when I couldn't find anything good to eat.

"Help?" I suggested.

"Fridge." I opened the fridge and scanned the whole thing.

"Were having eggs!" I told her.

"Final answer?" She joked around.

"Yupperz." I said as I pulled out the carton. Alice pulled out a pan and set it on the table. I grabbed it and put it on the stove.

"Nah ah Bells." She said coming over and butt booting me out of the way.

"I'm making the food, you're my guest. Now sit your pretty butt down and tell me what you want to eat." She commanded and I realized there is no arguing with Alice.

"I see you've just realized there is no arguing with Alice." Emmett said from the doorway.

"Whoa, mind reader or something?"

"Nah that's just the same look Rose got when she met Alice and realized there is no point in arguing."

"True."

Emmett sat down across from me at the island and in less than two minutes, Alice had a huge plate of scrambled eggs set in front of us. Emmett grabbed the dish before I could and spooned half of it into his plate. I grabbed it and dumped what was left of it into mine.

"Want anything?" Alice said. She had the fridge open and she was looking in.

"Orange juice and ketchup." I told her.

"Ketchup?" She asked making a face.

"Just bring it."

When she set it down on the counter I took it and squirted some in my dish. Dunking my egg in it, I popped it into my mouth.

"That's fucking disgusting. I thought Edward was the only one who did that." Emmett complained gagging as I chewed.

"So what we doing today?" I asked, getting up and putting my plate in the sink.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet." Emmett suddenly jumped up and started waving his hands around.

"You guys should come to our football practice and cheer me on." He boomed.

"Dude that's a great idea." Alice said.

"What about Rose?" I wondered out loud.

"She's too busy putting together the final details for Emmett birthday boat ride, which she told me to tell you that you're invited to." Before I could say anything, Alice was dragging me out of the kitchen. I crossed me arms and just let her drag me up the stairs and too her room. She sat me on her bed and went rummaging through her gigantic closet.

She disappeared inside for a good 8 minutes before she returned, dragging a cardboard box behind her. Alice pulled it to the foot of the bed and opened it. She pulled out two jerseys.

"I made these 6 years ago when Edward and Emmett started playing foot ball. There really small but it's made of elastic fabric so it will fit. Take these shorts and get changed and your wearing. I don't care what you say." She shoved the jersey into my hand along with super short jean shorts. She then pushed me into her bathroom and slammed the door.

The jersey was blue, with quarter sleeves and words. It read "Ed and Em's girls on the front and a number one of the back.

I slipped on the tight shirt and the jeans. The shirt ended way above my belly button. I am not going to a place where there are about 20 guys wearing this. I walked out of the bathroom to be ambushed.

I was pushed into a chair where Alice sat on my lap and applied mascara, eye liner and eye shadow.

"Em, were ready!" Alice screamed.

Emmett came running into the room. "You look hot!" He complimented and made a move for me, but I was too quick. I dashed under his arm and ran into the hall way. I ran head long into what felt like a wall. I fell back and crashed to the floor with a bang.

"God damn it Emmett you were supposed to catch her. I told you she wouldn't want to go to your practice like that. God you're so unhelpful. And Edward the least you could have done was catch her." Alice complained, standing in her doorway, Emmett behind her. I looked up to see Edward looking down at me, well I think my legs. I suddenly thanked Alice in my head for this outfit. Just because he didn't like me, doesn't mean my look can't affect him.

"All little help here." I snapped and stuck my hands out. With no readable facial expression, Edward grabbed my hands and hoisted me up to a standing position. I could see Alice heading down the stairs.

"I'm not going looking like this." I stated and was about to make another run for it, but Emmett grabbed me around the waist and tucked me under his arm like a football. He took off running down the stairs and out the front door. Alice was waiting, she had the door to a silver Volvo opened.

Emmett pushed me in and Alice climbed in after. Em took shot gun and Edward got in the driver seat.

"I hate you guys." I muttered crossing my arms. I said nothing the whole ride.

We pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School, the school that I have to start in September.

Off to the left of the school was a huge football stadium. It rose a good 90 feet in the air. It was painted blue and red which I now know are the school colors. Near the front was a huge picture of a Pirate. I'm guessing that's the mascot.

I figured it would be more embarrassing to be dragged onto the field, so I got out myself and made my way to the fenced entrance.

Emmett unlocked the gate and we walked down a dark tunnel. As we neared the end, light streamed in and we made our way onto the field.

About twenty guys in football uniforms were stretching around the 50 yard line. About half of them were running in place and the others were running at hard looking tube things and pushing them down the field.

"What's up mother fuckers?!" Emmett boomed and took of running toward his teammates. Edward rolled his eyes and ran after Emmett.

"CULLEN'S GET OUR GIRLY ASSES TO THE LOCKER ROOMS AND CHANGE INTO YOUR UNIFORMS. YOU'RE LATE!!!!" A voice that reminded me of a drill sergeants voice boomed louder than I thought possible. I turned to see a man who was even bigger than Emmett glaring somewhere off to the right. I followed his gaze to see Em and Edward running full speed. They disappeared through a door.

Alice and I made our way over to the benches where the water containers were kept and we sat down watching.

"Damn, I never thought I'd see the day when someone was bigger then Emmett, and louder too." I commented staring at the coach. He was screaming at the team.

"YOU SEE GIRLS EVERYDAY. STOP STARING AT THE LADIES AND GET YOUR LITTLE ASSES MOVING." The coach screamed. I looked over and noticed all the guys were staring at us, but they quickly looked away and went on with there stretches.

Alice and I fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

"OKAY GUYS, YOU GOT A 5 MINUTE BREAK!" The coach yelled and turned to the locker rooms.

All the guys took off in our direction. They all went to get water before coming and standing in front of us.

"Hey there," three guys stepped forward. "I'm Seth, this is Sam, and that's mike." He pointed out each one. I smiled weakly and turned to Alice, but the guy kept talking.

"So you got a name that suits your sexy ass?" Seth asked and all the guys' cat called.

"Fuck off." I seethed and again turned to Alice. Seth went to reach his hand toward me but the coach blew his whistle. Alice's phone rang and she got up to answer it. She walked toward the tunnel.

"GET YOR ASSES BACK ON THIS FIELD!" They all left except for Mike. He stayed behind and stared at me.

"Let's say you and I blow my practice and head to the locker rooms so I can fu..." He didn't get to finish because Emmett's hand clamped down on his shoulder.

Mike turned around and when he saw who it was, jumped back. Edward stared Mike down as he slowly backed away and ran to the field. Edward turned to me, looked me over and took off running after him.

"You okay Bell's?" Em asked swinging his arm over my shoulder. Before I could answer, the coach started screaming.

"GET ON THIS FIELD NOW CULLEN." Em smiled and took off running toward the coach.

I watched the whole practice. I have to admit that I was mostly looking at Edward, and they way he looked at the end of practice when he took off all his equipment and t shirt and ran bare backed into the locker rooms. I think I might have drooled.

The whole team left except Edward and what looked like Mike. Em had passed me telling me to wait here, so I did. A few minutes later Mike came over to me. I was about to go off on him when he cut me off.

"Look, I'm sorry about before, and the other day." He apologized.

"Umm, its fine?" I said, it sounded more like a question. I looked up to see blueness surrounding his left eye.

"What you do to your face?" I asked.

"Nothing!" He growled and left, muttering something about Edward.

Had Edward done that to him?

The rest of the day consisted of swimming in the Cullen's amazing pool with Alice and falling asleep around 1 in the morning. The next day I was dragged to the mall and we literally had to get thrown out at 11 when they closed.

I fell asleep in the car. I woke up being carried up the front steps of my house by none other than Edward. He dropped me off on the couch, whispering a sweet dreams going out to go get Alice, who had fallen asleep in the drivers seat waiting for Edward to carry me inside.

Edward carried her in and put her down on the couch across from mine. He shut the light, locked the door and got in his car, driving home.

Early the next morning, we called Rose and told her to meet us at Alice's house since she was finally done getting ready for Emmett's party, for a movie day.

We literally spent the whole day in the living and the kitchen. We ate tons of shit and watched like 50 movies.

We fell asleep for a good hour before Esme and Carlisle woke us up to tell us they were leaving for the air port. They were heading to Paris so Esme could meet with her cousins.

Alice, Rose and I dragged ourselves up the stairs to Alice's room and fell onto her bed. We were out in seconds.

**I'm really sorry that this chapter was so crappy. I really just wanted to get it out of the way so I could do chapter 10, the chapter where there true feelings come out. But no one will be seeing that chap if I don't get some reviews. At least 5. I'm counting on you guys. No review no chapter**

**Kristinababes **


	10. Chapter 10

This is the changing chapter in the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.

A lot of u guys asked about Bella's bruises and i kind of screwed that up so sorry guys. she doesnt have em apparently. I forgot bout em. sorry

Chapter 10

Bella POV

It was 9:00 and the sun had been down for almost an hour now. The full moon shone brightly above the horizon. It cast a white light on the black water. We made our way down wooden steps and onto the cool sand. A path led us to a small dock at the waters edge, where a mini yacht was tied to one of the posts.

This morning I woke up with Alice and Rose on either side of me. I woke them and we got up to go make breakfast. After a quick bowl of cereal each, we headed up stairs to get ready for the big night ahead of us.

All day Alice and Rose poked and prodded me, covering me in every skin care product known to man. They blew dry my hair and curled it, before covering it in hairspray. They made me close my eyes as they dressed me so I couldn't complain as to what they were putting me in.

"Open." I was told and I did. I found myself looking into Alice's floor length mirror in her bathroom. The sight I saw, stunned me. This couldn't be me.

I had on a midnight blue strapless dress that hugged my waist and flowed out to just above my knees. I was wearing what looked to be blue python flats, and I had the most beautiful blue necklace on, with a matching bracelet.

My eyes had a shadowy look from the black smoky eye shadow and blue eye liner.

"Thank you so much guys." I smiled and brought both Alice and Rose into a hug.

"Now it's our turn." Alice said, grabbing Rose's hand and disappearing into the bathroom. I sat down on the bed for over two fucking hours before they finally emerged. Of course, they were absolutely beautiful. I couldn't compare.

Alice's hair wasn't in its normal spiky due; it was straightened back and went down a little past her ears. She had on a strapless red cocktail dress that tightened at the waist and flowed down to her knees. On her feet were a pair of the highest black heels I had ever seen. She stood taller than me for the first time. Those things easily must have been over 5inches tall. She had a necklace much like mine but hers was red. To top it all off, she had a thick layer of black eyeliner and extremely red lipstick that went well with her pale skin and black hair.

Rose's outfit was out of this world. She looked extremely beautiful. Her blonde hair were in natural curls down to her waist, and the left side was held back by a two black bow barrettes.

Rose's gown was amazing. It was a pretty floor length strapless plum dress. It fit her body perfectly, hugging the defined curves of her waist, and stopping just above her gorgeous black peep-toed wedges. **(All outfits on profile)**

Every one of her accessories was plum, her nail polish, her ring, necklace, purse and one of her five bracelets. It was only 7:00 so we sat down and turned the TV on.

All us girls were at the Cullen house and the boys were at the Hale house. When the guys were ready, we would go pick them up. Alice had hired a limo to drive us to and from the beach.

About half way through an episode of the show Dating in the Dark, I noticed Rose wasn't watching. She was playing around with a device that looked like walkie talkie, but it had a big square screen, flashing lights, and it was beeping.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, getting up to go sit by her.

"It's for the weather. I heard that weather changes extremely quickly off First Beach and the coast, so I bought this, the weather tracker. It tells me when the weather changes. If the weather is perfectly calm then the first green light turn on, if it gets a little iffy, then the light moves up and blinks yellow, if there a storm then it blinks orange. If the weather turns extremely bad, like get off this boat and onto land kind of bad, then it blinks red and beeps rapidly, but that won't happen. Look the weather is perfect." She explained.

"Wow, that's a fancy piece of shit you got there. You know you don't need to worry. The weather is fine." Alice chimed in.

"Fuck you! I know, this is just to be sure." Rose argued and shoved the weather tracker in her purse.

We sat in silence for another hour, before we got a phone call. Rose put it on speaker.

"Hey babe, were ready." Emmett's voice boomed through the phone.

"Okay we'll be there." Rose answered.

"Oh Rose? I've been a bad boy. I think I need to be punished tonight." Emmett whispered in a husky voice. Alice and I broke into fits of laughter and Rose turned red.

"WHAT THE FUCK! ALICE, BELLA? FUCK!!" Em screamed and hung up. Rose broke down laughing and it was a good 10 minutes before we calmed down. We wobbled down the stairs and out the door, occasionally stopping to have a laugh attack, just remembering the phone call.

I'll never forget the way Edward looked when we picked up the guys. He was wearing a navy tux and he looked absolutely beautiful. His hair was his usual beautiful mess on his head, but today for some reason, looked more amazing.

When Edward had seen me, his mouth had dropped open and he practically eye fucked me. I felt self conscious being next to Rose and Alice but when Edward had done that, I felt better.

"Happy birthday bad boy!" I told Emmett smirking. He shot me a glare but softened it up and gave me a hug, same for Alice.

The yacht we approached was pretty amazing. From bow to stern, it was probably a good 60 feet long. There was a main deck and a smaller one above, that's where the Captain drove the boat. There were lights and lanterns and streamers all over, Rose really out did herself.

We walked out onto the dock and stopped by stairs leading up to the main deck. An old man in a captains hat was standing there.

"My name is Captain George and I shall be driving the boat this evening. Please follow me to your table on the front deck. Tom here will be your server and Greg is your cook tonight." Cap. George pointed to a young man probably in his early twenties and a cook who looked older, but they both looked really nice.

Tom sat us all at our table and Greg went down to the kitchen. Cap. George announced that we were departing.

The air was cold and the sky was clear. Tonight was perfect, especially with the moon directly ahead, casting yellow light down onto our table.

We had all ordered drinks when I found a dilemma, I had to clue where to put my clutch. I didn't want it to go on the table because of the food nor the floor.

"Hey guys where can we put our purses?" I asked looking over to Alice. She had her bag in her hang. She placed it on the table, looked at it and took it off. She moved it to the floor, but quickly snatched it back up.

"Your right." She looked over to Rose who looked to be having the same problem.

"Well be right back." Rose announced getting up, motioning us to follow her and disappearing threw double doors.

Alice and I excused ourselves and followed Rose. We found ourselves in a small hallway. Rose was halfway down, opening doors as she went. The second to last door in the hallway opened up to a small room. There was a table, chairs, and a little closet with hangers.

We all left our purses on the little table, after Rose took out her weather tracker and put it on the chair, moving the chair next to the door.

We shut the door on our way out, when I noticed the door next to one we came out of was a bathroom. I would have to keep that in mind.

The table we were all sitting at was square with six chairs, everyone paired off, so you can guess who I sat next to.

"What can I get you to eat tonight?" Tom asked leaning toward me. I moved back from him and answered.

"Uhhh.. can I have the mushroom ravioli?" I asked.

"Of course, now is there any else I can get you?" He asked stretching the word any in a weird way; I could sense the double meaning in his words.

"Were all good here. I'd appreciate it if you could go put our orders in, were kinda hungry." Edward told him. I'm pretty sure everyone heard the acid in his tone, but nobody said anything.

Our waiter merely smiled and made his way down to the kitchen. I turned to Edward but he was staring down at his plate. We all talked for awhile except Edward, but when our food came, all you could here were the clinging of forks.

All our plates had been cleared away and Greg came out carrying a huge birthday cake. We sung and clapped as Emmett blew out all of his candles in one huge breath.

"I'd like to give a toast." Rose announced, grabbing her champagne and standing up. We all followed suit.

"Emmett, I known you so long, I think since the 4th or 5th grade, and even though we only started dating three years ago, I have loved you though whole time. I'm so glad your part of my life and I wouldn't have it any other way. Happy birthday and I love you." Rose had tears in her eyes as she raised her glass high and said "To Emmett!" We all took sips of our drinks.

Emmett removed Rose's drink from her hands and delicately grabbed her face, bringing it close to his.

"Rosalie Amanda Hale, I love you so much. This is the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you so much for doing this for me. I love you so much, now and forever." Emmett crushed Rose's lips to his.

Just seeing this made me overwhelmed. I would never find anything like that. And in the pit of my stomach, I felt a ping of jealousy. I would never be happy like that. It felt like it was getting hot in here, so I excused myself to the bathroom.

Edward POV

I looked over to see a strange look on Bella's face. She was looking around franticly.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom." She said quickly. She got up and practically ran through the double doors. I just stared after her worryingly.

I thought back to when I had snapped at the waiter for looking down Bella's shirt and suggestively asking her shit. That sick fuck, I could hurt him.

What the fuck am I thinking? I have NEVER been protective, or jealous, or mad when a guy talked to a girl ever. This was something I had never experienced.

_Just admit you like her. _But I don't like her._ Stop lying to yourself, you've liked her ever since you first laid eyes on her. You may still wanna get in her pants but you know you want to have a relationship with this girl. _Just the fuck up!!!! I screamed at my self in my head.

I put my head in my hands and sighed. I couldn't help my feelings. I think I like, no I know that I like Bella, in a way I have never liked anyone before, and it scared me.

Bella POV

I have been in here for 15 freakin minutes. Just calm down! I yelled at my self and stood up from the chair that was in the corner. I walked over to the sink and turned it on, splashing water in my face. I dried it with a towel, checked to make sure I looked alright and exited the bathroom.

As I opened the door into the hall, I was hit with an annoying rapid beeping. What the fuck is that? I followed the noise and I found myself in front of the door that held our purses.

Curiously, I opened the door and the beeping immediately got louder. The walls had a red glow cast on them that disappeared for a second and glowed again. I followed the light to the weather tracker.

Suddenly the beeping got fast and the blinking red light flashed quicker. Shit! Rose had said that red meant get off this boat and onto land kind of bad. I panicked and grabbed the device. I looked at it and for the first time saw on the little screen the words Danger!! In huge black letters. Fuck!! I ran out into the hallway and started running toward the doors.

I was suddenly thrown up against the wall from the rocking of the boat, But I was pulled up by a set of strong hands. Edward tucked me under his arm and we ran through the doors.

The wind had picked up extremely and the table was blown over onto the floor. Cups and plates were in broken piles of glass on the floor, and Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose were nowhere to be seen. I tried yelling over the roar of the waves and wind.

"Where are they?" I asked clinging to Edward's side.

"Here they come now." Edward yelled pointing to the stair leading up to the steering room, and coming down were all my friends plus the captain.

"The motor is dead, the radio, the navigation system, all dead." George yelled to me and immedialty my heart dropped to my stomach.

I felt tears pour down my face and I looked up to see Alice clinging to Jasper, crying into his shoulder. Jazz was literally holding Alice down so she didn't blow away. He dress was in tatters and her hair was a mess. He make up was running down her face and she was missing a shoe.

Rose was even worse. You could clearly see her strapless bra because the top of the dress was in shreds, not to mention filled with water. He dress was now only down to her knees and both of her shoes were gone along with all her jewelry.

A wave suddenly washed over the side and sent us all spinning in different direction. I crashed into a pair of arms that grabbed me and held me tight. They were Edwards.

"Edward, were gonna die." I cried into his shirt.

"Will make it threw." He muttered.

"No!" I screamed. "Look at us! Were in the middle of the ocean. The boat is fucking dead, this storm is crashing waves onto us, were as good as dead!" I screamed and looked around.

I could see the captain and everyone was clinging to the railing for dear life.

A look of realization crossed both Alice's and Rose's face. We were gonna die!

"Jasper, I think your dad is hot!" Alice suddenly told him.

"Emmett, you weren't my first kiss!" Rose told him. I realized what they were doing, confessing to stuff before we died. I suddenly realized what I had to do.

I turned to Edward only to have him grab my face in his hands.

"Before we die, I have to get this out." He took a deep breath. "Isabella Swan, I have liked you from the moment I first laid my eyes on you. When you were at the pool walking with Alice and I saw you, I fell head over heels. I tried to tell myself i didnt like you because i didnt want to hurt you, but i cant hide my feelings anymore And i needed you to know before we died."

My heart soared and I was truly happy for the first time in a long time. I liked Edward and he liked me back.

"Edward, I have liked you since I saw you sitting at the top of that lifeguard stand. You took my breath away and I'm so happy."

Edward leaned down and slowly inched his lips toward mine. I quickly closed the distance and crushed his lips to mine. The electric spark that I felt when our lips touched was something I can't even explain and I will remember for as long as i am left living.

For the moment, everything was forgotten. In my head me and Edward were alone, far away from this storm, kissing each other with as much desire as we could each muster.

The wind whipped around my face and the rain stung, but I didn't care. I was finally kissing Edward, something I have dreamed of doing for awhile.

We pulled away and he crushed me to his chest.

Suddenly a huge wave crashed over the side of the boat and Edward and I fell to the ground, our heads both colliding with the wooden floor with extreme force. I was slipping into unconsciousness, I could feel it.

At least I would die happy. I thought as the darkness consumed me.

Edward POV

Bella had been gone for awhile and i was actually kind of worried. My thought were suddenly drawn to the sudden pick up in the wind. Rose's hair swirled around her face as she looked out to the ocean nervously.

The clear sky wasn't so clear anymore. Huge black clouds were rolling in and i could tell it was raining by the horizon, and quickly moving this way. The boat began to rock violently and the plates and dishes slid off the table and to the ground. Everyone got up and back away as the glass colided and smashed to the floor.

The rain came suddenly and in blinding sheets, it was freezing. Rose's expression was a cross or fear and anger as she grabbed Em and dragged him up steps toward the place where The captain drives the boat, Alice and Jazz followed.

The table blew over and i realized this was a problem. Then i remembered Bella and her clumsiness would not mix great with the rocking of the boat.

I dashed through the double doors in time to see Bella throwin into a wall, a strange looking walkie talkie in her hands. i over looked that and grabbed her shoulders, picking her up, and quickly making our way back onto deck.

Water was rising high and with each big wave, sending huge amounts over the railing. Bella said nothing as she took in the smashed glass and over turned table, and the fact that Rose, Em, Alice, and Jazz were no where to be found.

"Where are they?" She asked clinging to my waist.

"Here they come now." I yelled pointing to the stairs leading up to the steering room, where all our friends including the captain were struggling to come down. They were holding onto the banister to keep from being blown over. Jasper had to literally hold Alice to the ground.

It hit me. I feared for my families life, and Bella's. The situation didnt look good.

"The motor is dead, the radio, the navigation system, all fried." George yelled to me and immedialty my heart stopped.

Holy Shit!!!!

I heard a sob and looked down to see tears pouring down Bella's face.

Alice and Rose looked like shit. There hair was a in a mess on there heads and there dresses were ripped so much that they looked like random pieces of string, it was horrible.

Suddenly a wave rose above the railing and crashed down onto the deck sending us spiraling in different diffections. A soft body collided with mine, whick i identified as Bella. I pulled her to me and held her tight, grabbing the railing to keep us steady.

"Edward, were gonna die." Bella cried, gripping my shirt and burying her head in it.

"Will make it threw." I muttered. i wanted to be strong and see the light at the end of the tunnel, but it only looks like another train heading through.

"No!" She screamed. "Look at us! Were in the middle of the ocean. The boat is fucking fried, this storm is crashing waves onto us, were as good as dead!" Bella screamed and looked around.

She looked at Emmett holding onto Rose and Jasper holding onto Alice.

Looks of realization crossed both of Rose and Alice's faces, and they shouted what sounded like confessions, last confessions before they die.

I knew what i had to do. Bella turned to me and looked like she was gonna say something but i quickly grabbed her face in my hands, cutting her off.

"Before we die, I have to get this out." I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "Isabella Swan, I have liked you from the moment I first laid my eyes on you. When you were at the pool walking with Alice and I saw you, I fell head over heels. I tried to tell myself i didnt like you because i didnt want to hurt you, but i cant hide my feelings anymore And i needed you to know before we died."

Bella's face brightened up for the first time since we got on this boat and it made me happy to see her smile.

"Edward, I have liked you since I saw you sitting at the top of that lifeguard stand. You took my breath away and I'm so happy." She told me, smiling the whole time.

I inched my lips closer to her. I just wanted to taste her once before i died. She closed the distance herself and crashed her lips to mine. What i felt was the electric current i had felt when i was giving her CPR, but this was better. We both wanted this.

The spark that shot through me when her lips moved in syncranation with mine was something i cant even begin to explain, but will remeber as long god keeps me alive.

For a monent, the thought of being stranded out in to the ocean, the blinding rain, the roaring wind, the huge waves, were all forgotten. I was completely happy.

I was brought out of my chance by the boat rocking and Bella lost her footing. I grabbed her and crushed her to my chest for a final hug.

A huge wave came tearing toward the boat and crashed over us, sending us falling to to the grounds, our heads colliding with the wooden floor with great force.

I was slipping into unconsciousness, I could feel it.

At least I would die happy. I thought as the darkness consumed me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There you go. This is the chapter where there feelings finally come out. I changed this chapter so many times as to how it shud play out and i finally went with this. so i hope you guys like it. and i not updating till i get at least 8 reviews for this chapter so just review and maybe it will be out quick.

i've been getting email saying people are adding me for story alerts but there names never shown up in reviews. so if u guys cud review i d appreciate it. no reviews no new chap.

kristinababes


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I would like to thank my new Beta reader who has checked over this chapter to make sure it is A okay lol.**

**You know how it goes: Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella POV**

They say death is peaceful and all your pain goes away, but if that's were the case I wouldn't be in hell right now, then everyone who ever told you that was a lying dipshit because right now my whole body hurt like never before.a bitch. My throat was on fire and every muscle in my body screamed as I tried to move them, there was something extremely heavy on my legs, weighing me down. Guess I'm maybe I am not dying. On top of that already long list of shit, I couldn't open my eyes, it hurt too much. So basically I had no clue what was around me, and on top of that I couldn't really remember what got me into this situation in the first place.

I needed to see my surroundings badly; if I was going to get out of this alive, I had to know where I was. I cracked one eye open and blinked it rapidly trying to make the blurriness go away. I did the same with the other one and took in everything around me.

I was laying half in the water and half on a huge piece of wood. I was soakingen wet and the water was a fucking freezing, I couldn't feel most of my body anymore. It must have been a good 45 degrees. I flinched at the coldness and tried to climb more onto the wood but I was being held by a heavy piece of drift- wood that had pinned my legs. I tried kickinged and movinged my legs but the damned piece of wood wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, everything around me was illuminated in light. I looked up to see the orange hull of a coast guard helicopter sweeping the water with giant strobe lights. The light moved away from me because they probably hadn't seen me and moved farther along the wreckage. I screamed as loud as I could but itmy cries waswere drowned out by the loud hum of the helicopter propeller.

I looked around for something bright to wave but all I saw was wood and railing and a boat steering wheel, all of which I couldn't even try to get to because I couldn't move my legs.

All my hopes had crashed and burned when the rescue helicopter disappeared from sight. I gave one last attempt at moving the wood but I failed,. I was getting colder by the second. I had lost the feeling in my arms and legs and my toes were numb.

"There's no getting out of this." I sighed to myself and slumped my head back in defeat.

I'mI am glad it ends this way., Phil never found me and now he won't be able to harm my friends, if they even got out of here. I cringed at the thought of them trapped like me or all already dead.  
A sob racked through my body at this thought and I couldn't bear it I had to believe that they were alive and were getting out of this crappy place, only I would die here. Again I was slipping into unconsciousness.

I would miss Emmett's craziness, how protective he was, Alice's hypernes, Jasper's way of making me feel at ease, Rose's OCD, and Edward. Edward told me that he liked me and I confessed my feelings back. Our kiss was out of this world, and not to mention my first and only kiss. I'll never forget him I hope I can see him and watch over him from where I am going.

I couldn't feel anything and my vision was covered in black spots. I closed my eyes and pictured every one I loved. Then, I fell into the never ending blackness, or so I thought.

Edward POV

"Wake up son." A strange voice told me. Instantly I opened my eyes to see who it was. I took in my surroundings. I was floating on a half submergedhalf-submerged piece of deck from the boat. It was dark out and my clothes were soaked. On top of that, I was shivering. I haven't been this cold since I had fellfallen through thin ice, while ice fishing with dad and Emmett some six years back.

I could hear voices and the hum of what sounded like a helicopter. I looked up and sure enough, there was one was hovering about 20 feet above me. I turned to the left to see where the voice had come from and I came face to face with a man in a scuba mask.

"You need to get in." The man said and pointed to a raft floating on the water, it was connected by a long rope to the helicopter above. In the raft were Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rose all huddled together shivering and the girls were crying as the guys held them. But Bella wasn't with them.

I panicked. I looked around everywhere and began screaming her name. I fell off the wood and tried swimming away from the raft hoping I would come across Bella, but the scuba man grabbed me and forcefully pushed me to the raft. Emmett and Jasper grabbed my collar and pulled me up into the float. They held me down as I screamed and tried to get out to find Bella.

"Bella!" I yelled franticly looking around the wreckage fore her, not see any sign of her. Em pinned my arms as the raft was lifted in the air up toward the helicopter. When we reached the top, three men hoisted us all out and wrapped us in thick blankets.

My hands and feet were numb but I could care less. I just kept on searching. Suddenly something white caught my attention. I looked closely. The strobe lights passed over the white thing quickly but it was enough for me to make out Bella's small form. Her eyes were closed and big hunk of wood would was covering her legs.

I threw the blanket off my shoulder and ran to the door hanging my head out. "Bella." I screamed pointing to her. The search and rescue scuba guy in the water looked to where I was pointing and took off after her.

With out thinking, I grabbed a rope that was hanging down from connected to the helicopter, and jumped. I slid down in and fell into the water. It felt like a thousand knives stabbing into me at once but right nownow, I didn'tdid not care. I swam as hard as I ever had in my lifedid and once I made it to Bella, I grabbing put her face in my hands.

"Bella? Baby wake up." She didn't answer, she didn't move; nothing. I held her limp body to my chest as the scuba man who was rescuing us brought athe raft over. I watched as he carefully placed her limp body in the raft.

My love was dead, or so I thought.

**Kristinababes. Dum dum dum dum!!!! I know this was an extremely short chapter but idk I just wanted to stop it here. Review and ull see what happens next. No reviews, no chapter.**

**I'd like to thank Lissagirl26 for proofreading this chapter for me. She did an amazing job :)**

**if i get more than 8 reviewsss i willl update soon but if i dont i will b awhile**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the great reviews and a shout out to Lissagirl26 who proofread this chapter for me..**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight**

Chapter 12

Edwards POV

After I climbed back into the raft and the rescue diver handed me Bellas freezing, limp body. I cradled Bella to my chest as the life raft was lifted, out of the water and up into the air. When we got to the cabin of the helicopter, Bella was taken from my arms by three Coast Guard men.

I took a blanket from one of the men, wrapping it around my shoulders as I crawled over to corner of the cabin. I turned my head as they quickly ripped the soaking wet dress off Bella's body and wrapped a heated blanket around her. My blood boiled as I thought of the looking at my Bella's body, but they were just doing their job, so I quelled my jealousy.

One of the men began compressions but I knew they couldn't save her, my worst fear has come to life and my heart was breaking with every moment that passed.

"She is hypothermic, with a core temp of 90, but she is responding to passive rewarming. It appears that her left ankle is swollen, and there is a probable fracture or sprained." The man who handed me the towel reported to one of the other men, who was writing down what he said on a chart.

Alice's sobs echoed off the cabin as she gripped Jasper's shirt, and cried into his shoulder. Jasper rubbed soothing circles on her back and pulled the blanket tighter around them.

Emmett literally needed his own blanket to cover the monstrosity of a man that he was. He had his big arms secured tightly around Rosalie's shoulders trying to hug her close, but Rose just sat, still as a statue, tears streaming down her face as she watched the scene unfold before her.

Both Emmett and Jasper altered between looking at there girls and looking to Bella with sorrow filled eyes, they had already come to think of her as family and now we had lost her.

I crawled over to Bella while she was still receiving CPR and grabbed her hand in mine. I rubbed by thumb in soothing circles over her palm as I apologized.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you, sorry that we didn't find you earlier." I whispered fighting the tears that burned my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I brought her hand to my lips and gave it a sweet kiss.

Suddenly her thumb twitched in my hand and my eyes averted to her chest. It was beginning to rise and fall quickly, in short bursts. Bella took in short ragged breaths, but her breathing evened out as her lungs filled with air.

The man who had been giving Bella compressions whose name I now know is Ryan, scooted back, with sweat covering his brow and a look of triumph on his face.

I leaned over Bella and took her face in my hands. "Bella?" I asked.

Bella moaned and blinked her eyes a few times letting them adjust, before opening them and taking in everything around her. Her eyes finally stopped on me and she broke into a huge beautiful smile.

Alice began sobbing again, though this time they were tears of joy. Alice made her way over to Bella and she roughly pulled her to her chest, crying again.

"I thought… thought that we lost you, I thought I lost my sister." Alice sobbed and buried her face in Bella's neck.

After a minute of silence and embrace, Alice pulled away and went over to hug Jasper.

"How do you feel?" Rose asked, giving Bella a once over.

"Cold, but considering everything we just went through, never better." She answered honestly, averting her gaze to the floor. I quickly scooted in front of her; grabbing her chin and making her look me in the eyes.

"I'm so glad your okay." I muttered crashed her to my chest, rubbing her shoulders trying to make her warm again.

"I heard your apologizes and the agony in your voice I knew I had to keep fighting I couldn't leave like that." She mumbled into my chest.

I tilted her head back and kissed her softly and chastely on the lips.

"Thank you for fighting." I murmured as she drifted off to sleep in my arms.

Bella slept the whole way back to the beach along with the rest of the girls.

"So Emmett, what happened to you guys?"

"You mean after the boat was literally smashed to pieces?" Em asked and I nodded.

"Uh, well Rose fell out of my arms and was swept away by the water but I quickly jumped after her. I swam over to her and together we reached a big piece of wood that we just sat on until the helicopter arrived. We climbed into the raft and I told the scuba guy that there were more people. We heard yelling and looked to see two people about 50 feet away." Emmett explained his situation.

"How about you? Did you protect our sister?" I asked playfully glaring at him.

"Of course I did!" He nearly shouted causing Alice to stir.

"After the wave hit you were knocked unconscious and you guys fell overboard. Alice told me we would make it and as you know I never question Alice. She told me we should brace ourselves. I wrapped my arms around her and grabbed the railing and held on for dear life. Then we pretty much watched the boat being torn apart by the waves. The railing we were holding started groaning and squeaking and we fell with it into the water. We held onto a float but it was quickly deflating. We then saw the helicopter and Em and you guys in the raft so we started yelling. Some guy swam over to us and helped us to the raft." Jasper told us his survival story.

"Were all really lucky especially Bella who barely made it." Emmett muttered, bringing Rose's sleeping form closer to his body. We looked down at our girls and I knew they were thinking the same thing. "We ARE lucky." I considered Bella my girl but were not together. I want Bella to want me just as i want her. I want her to be mine.

We held onto our girls the whole way back to the beach, not letting go once. When the helicopter landed, about 50 people came running toward us.

Some were Paramedics, police officers, firefighters, and more coast guard.

After awaking the girls, we all walked quickly, with the assistance of whatever person was around, up the wooden steps and to the open doors of a waiting ambulance.

All the girls were checked out and treated for any cuts or scraps, as us guys gave report as to what had happened. What I wasn't prepared for was how Bella would react to their insistence that she go in to the hospital and get a full work up.

Bella POV

A woman dressed in a white uniform helped me to the back of the ambulance.

"Now let me take a look at that ankle of yours." She said kindly, making me take a seat before propping my leg up onto her lap.

"Now let me know when it hurts." I nodded and she began prodding at my ankle. She moved down to my toes and squeezed, but I felt no pain. She kept squeezing as she made her way back up to my ankle. When she got to my heel, she looked me in the eyes and pressed hard.

"Ow!" I groaned.

"Okay, it's not sprained but it's badly bruised, so I will just wrap it up." She began to wrap from the middle of my foot and up with white medical tape. I averted my gaze. "But your core temp is still low, you were in the water longer than any of the others, we need to get you in and make sure that you don't have any lasting effects from the freezing water."

They wanted me to go to the hospital! That wont happen. I wont go. So many thoughts ran into my head at once. Images of Phil, my mom, Edward. I couldnt risk anything. At the hospital they will surely check my record and ask about Phil or Renee. If Edward or anyone else were there, they would definetly aske questions. How would i explain. I couldn't go.

"No!" I nearly shouted abruptly. The paramedic looked up startled. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"I'm not going to the hospital. I'm perfectly fine." I muttered trying to stay calm. I was cold and my fingered were achey, but other then that i was feeling pretty normal, i just didnt say.

"You have to go. We need to check you out. We need to see if everything is in check."

"But I wont." I stated firmly crossing my arms."

The lady sighed and looked me in the eye. She sighed once more before she talked.

" I would prefer if you were checked out at the hospital. But you seem fine. I will get an opinion from another paramedic after I finish wrapping you up.

I silently let out a relieved breath and looked back to where my friends were.

Rose and Alice were talking to three EMT's pointing at spots on the arms that they wanted them to take a look at. Emmett was with a guy in a police uniform. He was as loud as ever, so I could kind of make out the conversation he was having ith the police officer.

"There were three other guys on the boat with us." Emmett said.

"And who were these guys?" The officer asked, notebook in hand.

"Uhh, there was Captain George, This guy Greg, and Tom, but I am not sure about their last names." Emmett told him and the cop wrote it all down.

I looked to my left and saw Edward sitting on a gurney as some guy checked out his shoulder. When I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, I found myself literally drooling. Edward was toned and muscular, He had a six-pack and a sexy v line on his hips. I could make out his happy trail leading down. I had seen it before but I never took the time to really admire it.

He suddenly looked up and caught me staring. He hopped down and strolled right up to me.

"So, I saw that you were checking me out." He stated with a sexy yet teasing tone. I blushed and looked up; His piercing green eyes were staring expectantly into mine. I trailed my eyes down to his lips, those kissable, amazing, oh so tasty lips.

He smirked and stepped up right next to me, slowly leaning down. As our lips were mere centimeters apart when, the lady helping desided to makes her instructions known. "Your foot is all wrapped up. Just go easy on it or you will have to get it set in a cast."

"Hey bert can you come over here." She yelled to a man in a white uniform much like hers. He excused hisself from the man he was talking to and made his way to us.

"Should this girl go to the hospital to get checked out." The lady asked pointing to me. Edward just looked at all of us curiously.

"Well give me her stats." The man asked looking me over as the lady handed him a clip board.

The man looked it over once before he steeped up to me. He felt my forehead and under my chin.

"How do you feel, and be honest." He demanded. This guy wouldnt easily be fooled and i was a horrible liar. I groaned internally and answered.

"I have acheyness in my fingers but its sloly decreasing. I'm just a little shaken up from the whole situation." I told Bert truthfully.

He gave me one more once over and handed the chart back to the girl paramedic.

"You really should be going to the hospital." He told me crossing his arms.

All hope failed. I panicked.

"Please." I almost begged. "I really dont have to go. I won't go."

"Why not?" The man pushed.

"Because- becuase I'm terrifyed of the hospital. I wont't go." I turned and looked Edward in the eyes. He looked in my eyes and a look of recollection passed his features. He must have seen the fear in my eyes.

He tightened his grip on my hand and turned to Bert.

"My dad had medical equipment at home. I am pretty sure i can handle this situation, taking i know quite a bit about medical health from Carlisle. We have heating pads and i will give her advil. I will call the hospital if anything happens." Edward informed Bert.

I turned to Edward and wanted to kiss him so badly. I'm so glad he said that.

The man sighed and finally he agreed, but told Edwrad sternly that he had to watch me.

"As for you, take care of your self. You call immediatly if something happens."

I nodded my head He put his arm around my waist supporting most of my weight so it wasn't on my foot. We made our way slowly over to where Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett were waiting.

"Excuse me, can I take a picture of you guys?" A short, non-descript man with wire-rimmed glasses and a black camera asked. I thought nothing of it

"Sure can dude." Emmett boomed and grabbed us. We smiled as the camera flashed. He thanked us profusely before moving on to the coast guard people, also asking if he could take a picture.

Alice had called the limo service and even though it was around 4 o-clock in the morning, the man in charge agreed to come pick us up.

Though it was completely against my will, Edward carried me up the wooden steps.

Edward had swept me up bridal style, and he didn't put me down until we were right next to the limo.

I held Edward's hand tightly in mine, not letting go for even a second, just reveling in his soft touch. Every few minutes, he would bring my hand to his mouth and brush his lips lightly across my knuckle. Each time he did this, it made me crazy. All I wanted to do was turn to him, grab his face in my hands and kiss him with everything I had. Nevertheless, I contained myself, actually sitting on my hand so I wouldn't jump him right there.

The feelings that I was having toward Edward were new to me. I had never felt these urges before. He unlocked something in me. Moreover, I liked it.

We pulled up in front of the Cullen house and I waited for everyone to get out of the car, but Edward just stood there with the door open..

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at me quizzically.

"Waiting for you to shut the door so I can give the guy my address, and get home?" I said but it came out as a question. Edward was about to say something when Emmett popped up behind him and started talking. "Nah ah Jingle Bells, your staying over tonight.

"Jingle Bells?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's a nickname I just made up, now get your ass in the house." He commanded turning around and heading up the steps.

I sighed and got out of the car, leaning against it as Edward went over and paid the limo driver.

The car pulled away but Edward didn't move. He just kind of gazed up at the sky.

"Come on Edward, I'm freezing. All I have is some random guy's shirt and this blanket that reeks of seawater. I'm freezing!" I whined pulling the thin black scratchy blanket tighter around my shoulders.

Edward turned his attention from the sky to my blanket and smirked. He took off running full speed at me, grabbing my waist and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Do you have a fucking obsession with picking me up? Put me down!" I yelled trying to stay serious but failed.

"For your information, I like picking you up and I will not be putting you down anytime soon." He smiled laughing along with me. He tickled me behind my knees quickly before running up the steps and into the house.

We found Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett crowded around the answering machine. Then number 12 blinked on the side indicating that there were 12 missed calls. Right now, they were in the middle of listening to a message.

"I got a call…from a neighbor saying…the boat you guys were on was…destroyed. If you don't call back…I will assume the worst. Oh god please be okay. As we speak…Carlisle is booking a flight home. I hope you're safe." Esmes worried voice said. She had stopped a good five times during the message to sob loudly.

"We have to call her back immediately." Em shouted already dialing Esme's number and putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" A broken but hopeful voice exclaimed.

"Hi mom." Emmett whispered. Suddenly there was loud sobbing on the other line. Esme cleared her throat and answered. "Oh thank you god! Oh Emmett!"

"Hi Mommy." Alice cried grabbing Jaspers arm and holding it for support.

"Oh Alice baby." She cooed. Esme wasn't sobbing any more but the few sniffles here and there, you could tell she was crying still.

"Hi mom, Hello Esme, Hey Esme, Howdy Mrs. C." Edward, me, Rose, and Jasper all took turns saying.

"Oh you have no clue how much it hurt… thinking you guys were, you know. And Bella, I think of you as a daughter, never forget that. We'll be getting on a plane soon so we will be seeing you soon."

"No. We are all fine mom. I know you must be worried but we truly are. We sound fine. Nothing happened to us, except our boat was destroyed, but we were rescued. I know I'm making it sound like it's not a big deal because it is, but why come home if we are all okay. Perfectly fine, and in good health. Look, you'll be home in two days. Just enjoy your trip and you will be home in no time." Alice persuaded, sounding very convincing. I sure hope Esme knew better then to argue with Alice.

"But…but…Ugh fine. I trust that you're all fine." Apparently she did. "I wanted to hear about every single thing that happened but not right now. Right now, I want you to promise me that you will get your butts up to bed this instant. Love you."

"We promise." All of us said in unison. Emmett said one last good bye before hanging up.

"You heard the lady, get your asses up to bed. Bella you can have the guest bedroom." Alice commanded taking charge.

"Thanks, but I need clothes." I told her.

"Well I'm sure Edward would love to lend you some clothes." She said throwing a smirk in Edward's direction, before grabbing Jasper's hand and heading up the stairs. Emmett swung Rose up bridal style and followed.

I looked to Edward to see him smiling like a fucking schoolgirl. I made a note to ask him about it later.

"How do you feel Bella?" Edward asked giving me a once over, staring at me like i might combust any second. "Are you cold at all? I can get the heating pads." He sounded worried.

"Edward i feel perfectly fine." I told him and i truly did feel fine. He sighed not totally convinced.

'Do you want a piggyback ride?' Edward asked gesturing to his back, crouching down. I smiled at him before climbing onto a chair, throwing my hands around his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist. He stood up and began walking up the steps.

"Please tell me if I'm too fat. Don't lie." I told him thinking that he was probably struggling under my weight.

"You're as light as a feather." He commented.

"I said no lying." I argued.

'Who said I was." Edward retorted back. I huffed and rested my head on his shoulder. Suddenly the picture of Alice smirking to Edward popped into my head.

"What was that about when Alice smirked at you when she said you could lend me some clothes?" I asked curiously. Edward seemed to tense.

"It was nothing." He muttered keeping his gaze straight.

"Aw come on." I purred into his ear, hopping that it would get him to open up. He groaned before answering. "I always had the image of a girl wearing my clothes. I thought it would be really cool to see the girl I liked in my clothes, and Alice said that and smirked cuz she knew I would like it." He explained to me, never making eye contact with me. I'm guessing he was embarrassed.

I thought that the fact that Edward wanted me in his clothes was sweet. The thought of Edwards clothes that touched his body will be touching mine was overwhelming. I know it sounds like I'm obsessed or some shit, but until you have seen Edward, I guess you never get what I'm talking about.

"That's cute." I told him, ruffling his hair a little and kissing him on the cheek.

We stooped in front of what I'm guessing was Edward's door, on the 3rd floor of the house. Edward opened the door in a room much like mine. The door was on the left side of the wall.

The walls were painted blue and white, the left and right ones were white and the front and back ones were blue. In the center of the far blue wall was Edward's king sized bed. It was all white with a couple of blue accent pillows. Across the bed and to my right was a huge plasma screen TV. To the left of Edward's bed was a dresser and on the right was a stand with a CD player and a dock for his I pod. Underneath were thousands of CD's.

Edward walked over to the bed and dropped me onto it, before heading over to his dresser and rummaging around until he pulled out gray sweats and a big black shirt. He placed them in my arms and pointed to the bathroom.

I got up and opened the door. Edward's bathroom was painted a creamy white color. There was black marble on the floor and half way up the walls.

I took of the blanket and dropped it onto a towel on the floor. As soon as the cold air hit me, I shivered violently, rubbing my shoulder in search of heat. The huge shower looked pretty inviting right about now.

"Hey um Edward." I called. "Can I take a shower?"

Edward opened the door and stepped in. His eyes bugged out when his gaze landed on me. He looked me over once and quickly averted his eyes.

"Uh, sure." He said rubbing the back of his neck as he walked over to the shower and opened the glass door. He began telling me how to work it.

"This turns it on, these change the temperature, and those buttons turn on the water jets." He explained pointing at all the knobs and buttons.

Edward handed me a blue towel and two advil.

"Take these for the pain in your ankle." He said and left the bathroom closing the door behind him.

I caught a look of my reflection in the mirror and cringed. My hair was in dried salty clumps, my shirt was practically see through leaving little to the imagination, pretty much explaining why Edward's eyes and totally bugged out of his head.

My body probably repulsed Edward, I was so plain and ugly, unlike all the girls Edward has ever fucked.

Alice had totally e of Edward's womanizer ways that he apparently left behind. I found myself wanting to compete with all those girls and be better. I knew I wouldn't be though.

I sighed before removing the shirt and disposing of it into the wastebasket next to the white toilet. I dry swallowed the pills and stepped into the shower, following Edward's directions as how to use it.

I turned the water on warm and to a suitable pressure. I also turned on two of the jets, aiming them both at my back.

I stepped under the cascading water letting it undo all the knots in my back. I rinsed all the evidence of the salty ocean water from my skin before pouring some of Edward's shampoo in my hand and lathering my hair. I left it to sit for a while as I relaxed, turning on all the jets.

Heavy pressure streams of water shot out in every direction. The water was making my skin feel all tingly and I was in complete bliss.

I washed out the sweet smelling shampoo and stayed under the water for another good 10 minutes before finally shutting everything off and stepping out, wrapping the blue towel that Edward provided, around my waist.

After putting my hair in a messy bun, I dried off and got changed in the clothes he gave me.

I cleaned the mess I had made and exited the bathroom to find Edward laying on his bed reading a car magazine and classical music flowed through his speakers.

I didn't want to bother him so I made my way to the door. It was half way open when Edward suddenly stepped in front of me.

'Where do you think your going?" Edward asked anger clearly audible in his voice.

"Going to Alice's room?" I asked.

"Not with your foot like that." He growled playfully and swung me up into his arms. Its official, my new favorite spot was in Edward's arms.

"You know I can mange just fine by myself." I managed to get out between giggles.

"I'm sure you can."

We were now in front of Alice's bedroom door. Edward placed me down lightly and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he just ended up closing it, clearly contemplating something in his head.

"Uh, good night Bella." He said leaning down and kissing my forehead, instead of the one place, I really needed.

"Night." I breathed. He suddenly shot me a beautiful grin. One corner of his mouth turned up into a breathtaking crooked smile, making me go weak at the knees.

He turned on his heel and disappeared up the stair to the third floor.

I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, a huge grin on my face. It took me a few minutes to compose myself, and when I did, I got up and opened Alice's door.

I found Jasper and Alice in a heated kiss on her bed. Alice's pants were on the floor and Jasper was shirtless. His Tshirt was thrown across a lamp half way across the room.

"Ugh Alice, just show me where the guest bedroom is and you can get back to this." I groaned throwing my hands in front of my face, laughing hysterically.

Then broke apart and Jasper glared. "Dude we are busy." He growled, but smiled at the same time.

"Get your fucking ass up." I commanded and she did. She ran over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the hallway and two doors away. She opened the door, shoved me inside, blew me a kiss and slammed the door behind her as she ran back to her room.

I groaned getting into the bed and turning on the TV. It went to an infomercial, channel after channel, infomercial after infomercial. I got fed up and turned the TV off throwing the control across the room.

I groaned and threw my head back onto the pillow. All my thoughts focused around Edward and his beautiful face, his amazing muscles and his ugh. There was an ache in side of me from not being with him, I needed him and I needed him now.

I quickly threw the covers off and hopped out of the room trying to put as little pressure on it as possible. I made it to the steps and literally crawled up them to the third floor. I got to Edward's door and opened it a crack, peeking inside.

Edward was lying in bed, all the lights off. I started to close the door when he spoke. "Bella?" He asked throwing the covers off him and sitting up.

"Did you come up here on your own?" He asked only sounding slightly angry.

"Yeah." I whispered. "Please don't be mad."

"Never." He murmured getting up and wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me into the bed, lying down and holding me to his chest. I breathed in his intoxicating scent and moaned quietly but he heard.

"God you have no idea what that sound does to me." He breathed, putting his head in the crook of my neck. He started kissing it, moving down to my collar bone, brushing his lips across my shoulder. I moved my neck giving him better access and moaned slightly at the feeling. He smiled against my skin and pulled me closer.

I found myself falling asleep.

"Hey Bella? Can I ask you something?" He asked quietly.

"Anything." I answered truthfully.

He took a deep breath. "I've never done this before, but will you be my girlfriend?" He asked slowly and smoothly.

My heart raced at the thought of being Edward Cullen girlfriend. I wanted this like a fat guy wants cookies. This was amazing.

"Of course I will." I cuddled closer taking his hand in mine.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem." Were my last words before I fell asleep in the arms of my BOYFRIEND, Edward's arms.

Phil POV

Bella had been gone for a good five days now but I wasn't giving up. I was gonna find that Bitch. She was just like her mother, pathetic, worthless, a piece of shit that I had to teach a lesson. She will learn to never run away from me again.

I have people everywhere. I just need a lead.

I burped and plopped down in front of the TV, popping open my ninth can of bear. I tipped the can back and chugged the whole thing, already opening another one. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was the news and it was about some stupid shipwreck. I was about to change the channel when a picture in the top corner caught my eye.

It was Bella, with five other people. They were wrapped up in blankets.

"Theses are the survivors of the boat wreck in Washington. This happened off the coast of Forks, the town in which these six very lucky teenagers live." I quickly shut the TV and grabbed the phone dialing the number of one of my accomplices that resides in Seattle.

"James its Phil. I found her. Get Laurent, get your asses on a plane over to Forks, get Bella, and hurt anyone that gets in your way. Here are the details."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long. But here you go. This is the longest chapter yet, over 5,000 wordsss.**

**So school finally started and I hate it. My schedule is stupid and I have to wait like 5 hours to eat so by the time I get to lunch I feel like I'm gonna pass out.**

**If you want to know what happens next, review. If I don't get at least 15 reviews then I won't continue. So if your really want me to you have to review.**

**Kristinababes**

**thank you lissagirl26**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow people, thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. The reviews make me want to keep on writing and its really working.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight but Stephanie does.**

**I never said this in the first chapter of this story but i realise now that i should have. This story has some scenes of abuse in them and i want to say that, those who are being abused or know about it happening to someone else should seek help. You need to tell someone.**

Chapter 14

Bella POV

I was dreaming one of those normal dreams that when you wake up, and you cannot remember any detail from it at all, you just know you were dreaming. I could tell that I was waking up because I could hear birds chirping. I hadn't opened my eyes yet and I really didn't want to.

Something stirred next to me causing my eyes to fly open. I had my face buried in a white pillow that smelled strongly of Edward's intoxicating scent. I took a long whiff of it and smiled.

Wait why the hell does this pillow smell like Edward? I picked my head up to find Edward staring at me intently with a huge grin on his face. I was in Edward's room in Edward's bed in Edward's clothes.

"So…trying to get high off my pillow?" He asked playfully, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to his side. I blushed deeply as I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Um, I just thought it smelled good. What detergent do you use?" I asked stupidly trying to disguise the fact that I was inhaling Edward scent.

"Mhm." He muttered, he was not buying it, but dropping the subject anyway.

The clock on the nightstand read four o'clock.

"Thought you'd like a few 9 extra hours of sleep." He said smiling

"You thought right." I muttered.

"So what's on the agenda for the rest of today, girlfriend?" Edward asked stretching the word girlfriend out and winking. I smiled widely and thought, girlfriend. I was Edward's girlfriend and he was my boyfriend. I have to say that I love the way that sounds.

I looked at Edward intently, thinking but Edward's lips distracted me.

"Your lips." I blurted out with out thinking. I tried acting cool about it.

"Really?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Really really!" I confirmed being seductive and trailing my pointer finger down his chest. He shivered slightly. I tried to act confident as I threw my leg over his waist and straddled him. Edward was clearly taken by surprise.

I slowly leaned down, letting all my hair cascade down my left shoulder. I lightly pressed my lips to his.

He suddenly grabbed the back of my neck and crushed my mouth to his. I trailed my hands up to his head and grabbed his bronze hair tightly in my fists as I began furiously kissing him. He kissed my back with the same desperation as I showed to him.

Our lips moved in perfect synchronization against each other, as Edward hands wrapped around my waist pulling me even closer. I felt my self dampen as Edward's hand brushed along my thigh.

The door swung open. "Hey Edward, breakfasts…whoa!" Emmett boomed, when he saw what Edward and I were up to, a huge grin fell across his face.

"Looks like Edward's getting some action" Emmett announced, pumping his fists in the air. "Not that it's surprising; you're always getting action, like every freaking day. Well not in the past week or…" Edward frowned and growled lowly. "Emmett!" He yelled causing him to stop mid sentence and glare at Edward. When he met Edward's glare he closed his mouth in a tight line.

Emmett's comment annoyed me immensely and I grew heated.

"I can't believe you Edward." I told him angrily getting out of the bed, pushing past Emmett and stomping down the stairs.

I made my way to the kitchen where smells of waffles and pancakes waited. I walked in to find Rose in one of Emmett's big shirts, frying something on the stove, while Alice sat on Jasper's lap at the island feeding him a piece of pineapple. The counter top was covered in every breakfast food imaginable.

I grabbed the back of a stool and angrily pulled it back so I could sit on it. I huffed as I angrily stabbed a waffle and put it in my plate.

"What the hell did that waffle ever do to you?" Alice asked humorously. Jasper chuckled and fed Alice a grape.

"Do you want to know what the problem is?" I growled violently cutting out a piece of waffle. Alice cocked an eyebrow and looked at me expectantly.

"You're fucking brother! That's my problem" I yelled pushing my plate forward and hopping off the stool. I walked out of the room brushing past Edward as he walked past. He stopped in his tracks and grabbed my arm. His expression was sorrowful and worry all in one.

"Let go of me!" I commanded and he instantly released his grip. When I saw Emmett, I grabbed him by his arm and told him to follow me. I went out the back door and pushed Em towards the patio furniture, Em sat down in a wicker chair.

I put my arms on the chair and leaned forward so my gaze was level with his.

"You're cute when you're angry." Em stated in an amused tone trying to pinch my cheek, but I swatted his hand away.

"Grow up! I need you to tell me something and I want the truth. You tell me anything but that and I will tie your balls to a stool and throw it against the wall." I threatened.

"You're bluffing." Em stated like a fact.

"Does it really look to you like I'm bluffing?" I asked curtly and he quickly shook his head.

"Okay." I told him calming my tone. "Tell me everything about Edward and the way he treated girls."

"He would pick some random girl up at a bar, the mall, and the doctors; anywhere, you name it. He would take them home and they would fuck. He would kick them out early in the morning. Or if he was at their house, he would just leave. There was always another girl." Em took no time telling me.

The news he told really shocked me. Edward was a fucking womanizer, and I could easily see him doing to me what he has done to all those other girls.

I had known that Edward was a player, but I did not know he had a different girl every freaking day. Edward just left right afterwards too. What if I was just another one of those chicks to him?

"Thanks Em." I said quietly, sitting down in the chair next to him. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on them.

Em stood up and patted my back. As he walked in the house I heard him muttering " okay Bells, you safe." I had to laugh. That was so Emmett.

I must have been out side for 10 minutes when I heard the sliding glass door open and close behind me. Some one came over and sat in the chair next to me but I didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Go away Edward." I said

"It's Alice." I looked up to see her moving the chair. She dragged it so she was facing me. I could tell Alice was gonna sell me this piece of crap that Em was kidding and Edward's an angel. I didn't want to hear it.

"Emmett told me what this is about." She informed me.

"Good well then you should be aware that I'm just another girl that Edward is gonna fuck and leave in the span of a day." I yelled. I had never really yelled at Alice and I could tell she was a little taken aback by it.

"But your not." She tried to tell me.

"What the fuck do you know?" I spat, and I instantly regretted it. She looked so hurt.

_"Don't be mad at her." I yelled at myself._

"I'm really sorry Alice." I apologized grabbing her hand in mine trying to assure that no hard feelings were meant toward her.

She smiled kindly up at me and squeezed my hand. "Just hear me out." I nodded.

"Edward was a womanizer. He thought he could have any girl he wanted, but he has changed…"

"I'm so sure." I cut in, practically cursing Edward's name in my head. I thought Edward was special but he was just treating me like every other girl. I'd be out of their lives in a good day.

"Just let me finish. The day I met you, in the morning, Edward threw the girl out, before they even went for another round. He came into my room and told me he wanted to change, for me, for himself. He wanted to have a relationship.

"When he met you, you should have seen the way he looked at you Bella. I heard him mutter beautiful, a word he has never, ever used to describe a woman before.

"Don't you realize that he never put the moves on you or tried to get you in bed? He told you he liked you and that has never happened before either.

"You should have seen him during the boat wreck. When he spotted you in the water, he threw off his blanket and jumped out of the helicopter. He was a mess when they were trying to revive you. He cried, well teared.

"Can't you see that you're the girl who changed him?"

I believed every word Alice said, giving that I knew Alice would not lie to me about something of this much importance. I believed that Edward had changed. I have never ever seen his old self and I never want to.

After Alice's speech, I hopped up kissing her cheek and running to open the sliding glass door.

"Edward!" I called excitedly when I got inside, but there was no reply, no footsteps.

I ran to the bottom of the steps and called a second time but again there was silence.

"He left." Alice said from behind me. My hopes crashed when she said this, Edward had abandoned me, he had left me. Alice must have seen my expression because a knowing look crossed her features.

"No, no, no" She said. "He goes to this place when he's sad. I've never seen it before; I just know it in the woods. Your best bet is to just wait for him to get back." Alice's phone started ringing upstairs and she went to answer it.

Alice had said to wait, but I could not; I had to find him.

I grabbed my jacket off the couch in the TV room and headed out the door to the back yard. I made my way to the side of the house where "Death Gallows Trail" started.

I must have been walking a good ten minutes and I saw no sign of Edward.

Something white to my right caught my eye and I stopped. Painted on the side of a tree were the letters E.C. The letters were sloppy and looked to have beenwritten by a 6 year old. I'm guessing Edward was fairly young when he wrote it.

I went up and brushed my hand across the writing. I looked down behind the tree. There was a rough path imbedded in ground by being walked over numerous times over a long period of time.

I followed the path into the woods and out of sight, no longer could I see he trail. I wasn't paying attention to the ground so of course, being the klutz that I am, I tripped over an uprooted root, twisted and fell onto my back. I stared at the sky that I could see through the branches of the trees. Big black clouds, heavy with rain were rolling in, covering the blue sky.

I looked down, surveying for damage. The only thing I could see was a deep cut on my finger. Blood flowed freely from the wound and down my hand, but I could really care less about it, right now, I had to find Edward.

The wind picked up as I followed the barely visual path. It went straight until I could see an opening beyond the trees.

I walked faster, parting the last few branches, before stepping into a clearing. The meadow was almost completely circular with a couple trees scattered around the center. The trees making the circle were like a wall of green.

At the far end of the meadow was along stream. The water bubbled along until it disappeared through the trees and into the woods.

About two feet from the bank of the stream was a huge oak tree. The branches wide and thick; good for climbing.

Resting against the trunk, his hands thrown across his eyes, a look of remorse clouding his features was Edward. I was within four feet when I called out happily. "Edward!"

Edward pulled his hand away from his face quickly. He smiled widely but it faded to a worried frown. He was probably remembering our fight and thinking I was mad. Edward got up quickly and immediately started apologizing, but I didn't want or need to hear it. I stepped forward so I was right in his face. Edward looking like he was expecting the worse, a slap, a kick, a good yelling, but that's not what I had in store for him.

I smiled and reached up to grab the back of his neck, crashing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. He seemed shocked at first but over came it and began moving his lips against mine. Edward tasted amazing and I just couldn't get enough of him.

His left hand inched its way to the small of my back and he pulled our bodies together. Edward slowly started moving down to the ground. He rested his back against the tree and I kneeled in between his legs, never breaking the kiss.

I needed to breathe, so Edward detached our lips moving them down to my neck giving me the chance to refill my lungs back up.

I turned and rested my head against his chest. Edward ran his hands over my shoulder and down to my wrists. He caught sight of my bloody finger and raised it to his lips.

"What happened?" He asked examining my finger.

"I fell." I stated.

"Of course you did." He smirked, grabbing the end of his white shirt and wiping the blood, but it had dried. What Edward did next shocked me. He put my finger in his mouth and began sucking on it. I enjoyed the feeling of Edward's hot lips and tongue moving across the cut.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked in a shaky voice. Edward chuckled.

"Nah I just needed to get the blood off to clean it."

"You know there's water right there." I told him pointing to the stream not two feet from us.

"Yeah but sucking on your finger seemed to be a better idea to me." Edward brought his lips to my neck and started sucking on my pulse point. I lost it!

I turned back around quickly and straddled his legs as I brought my lips back to his again, kissing him furiously. Edward had taken off my jacket and his hands were at the bottom of my shirt. He was starting to pull it up when a deafening crack of lightening boomed causing me to jump back startled. I landed on my ass as a flash a lightening lit up the sky.

It suddenly began to rain, soft but it was growing heavier. Edward stood up and grabbed my hand, hoisting me to my feet. Thunder boomed even louder than before and I grasped hold of Edward's shirt and buried my head in his chest. I hated thunder so much.

A flash a lightening lit up the forest around us followed by another flash of lightening the same down in a line and hit the forest. We heard snapping and a tree hit the ground with a large bang, smoke rising over the tops of the trees.

I'm guessing if a tree falls down in the woods, it does make a sound. Edward grabbed my hand and took off back into the woods down the path I had come. Edward was going fast and it was hard to keep up. Now I was out of breath. I pulled my hand from his and stopped, slouching over putting my hands on my knees and taking deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I just need a minute to breathe."

"But we have to keep going. It's dangerous to be out here."

"But I can't run as fast."

"Here ill carry you." He asked trying to pick me up, but I backed away.

"You picked me up enough yesterday. I probably threw your back out."

"My back is fine Bella." He huffed getting annoyed with this conversation.

"You're not carrying me." I said, pushing past him and walking slowly down the path.

Edward suddenly jumped in front of me, grabbing me by the waist and throwing me over his shoulder. I banged my fists on his back but I didn't truly want to complain. After all, the view was fairly nice.

Edward's POV

When we got back to the house, we were soaking wet. I pretty sure, Bella's shirt was drenched completely. In fact, I could feel her nipples, hard against my back and I shuddered gently at the feeling.

The littlest things that Bella does seem to have the biggest affect on me. If any other girl had done these things, they would have done nothing towards my self-control. I am so glad that Bella could find away to forgive me for my past.

Emmett had such a big fucking mouth and I thought he had ruined my chances with Bella. I wonder why she forgave me. I'm surprised she's not still disgusted with me. I would be.

I set Bella down on the porch and went to open the door for her. She walked in and kicked off her sandals onto the rug.

"I need a shower" She said climbing up the stairs, I noticed she limped a little and I remembered.

"How's your foot? You have to stop walking on it and give it a break. Do you feel okay?" I ran over and held my hand to her forehead. She was cool.

"My foot is fine; I feel fine. Leave me alone." She smiled at me in good humor and entered the guest bathroom. She poked her head out and called down to me. "Tell Alice to bring me some clothes." I nodded my head and walked up the stairs to Alice's room.

Alice was laying on her bed, in a silk robe, her black reading glasses were on her nose as she typed on her laptop. Jasper was asleep under the covers.

"Hey Alice." I called and she looked up from the screen.

"Why are you wet?" She asked.

"Cause I was in the rain. Bella's in the shower and needs clothes. She asked for you to bring her some." Alice nodded her head and hopped off the bed. She disappeared into her closet for a full 10 minutes before appearing with a blue lace panties set, black sweats and a tee.

"Thanks" I left the room and headed up to my floor. I ran as to try and not get that much water onto the carpets, Esme will kill me if I ruin her carpet.

I jumped into the shower, and the water was hot against my skin. It undid my muscles and massaged my back, letting the tension of the day fall away.

My thoughts drifted to Bella and the day she came to my football practice. She had looked fucking hot in that outfit the Alice had picked out. Her stomach was flat and smooth, damn just thinking about it made me hard.

I grabbed my cock in my hands and groaned at the feeling. I thought of Bella wrapping her hot mouth around me and slowly licking my head. She took me all in her mouth, deep throating me as she bobbed up and down like a pro.

My stomach muscles clenched and my balls tightened as hot cum shot out and hit the shower wall. I placed both hands on the wall and took deep breaths.

Fuck! I have never had to masturbate in my entire life. I always had a girl and I never found the need too. God, Bella will surely be the death of me.

After cleaning myself and the wall off, washing my hair and body, I finished my shower, stepping out and changing into clean clothes. I made my way down the stairs. Bella was sitting on the couch, a big blanket over her lap and a cup of coffee in her hand. She was watching reruns of friends.

I walked up behind the couch and wrapped my hands around Bella's eyes planning on asking her to guess who I was but before I could, Bella let out a blood curling frightened scream, ripping my hands from her eyes and jumping off the couch, managing to somehow not spill her coffee.

Bella turned around quickly and when she saw me she let out a shakey breath and visually relaxed.

"What the fuck was that? Is everyone okay?" Emmett boomed worriedly from upstairs.

"yeah, it sounded like you were getting murdered down there!" Alice added.

Fear crossed Bella's featurs and i noticed she was shaking at what Alice had said.

"Were all fine down here!" I called up to them, going over to Bella and wrapping my arms around her waist. She tensed but relaxed into my side. I slowly sank down onto the couch, bringing her with me.

Why would she be scared of me. Who did she think it was that she screamed like that. it didnt seam right, something must be up. She will probably tell me in time; i wont push.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she tensed yet again.

"I'm fine." She said tightly.

I tried to assure her that she could tell me. I rubbed her arm in a delicate manor as to not scare her. She leaned into my touch and closed her eyes.

"You can tell me anything." Her eyes flashed open and she looked up at me. She smiled.

"I know."

I grabbed her legs and propped them up in my lap. I rolled her pant leg up and examined her ankle.

"Are you sure you're okay. I mean we were in a boat crash just last night. Do you feel fine? You were fucking hypothermic."

"Calm down." She soothed grabbing my hand in hers. "I feel fine. I just took two Advil and there is a heating pad on my back. So I promise I'll be okay."

"I should have let them take you to the fucking hospital." I growled and crossed my arms over my chest. They should have taken her to the hospital and double-checked her.

Bella tensed beside me and almost shouted. "I'm not going to the fucking hospital."

"Tell me why." I exclaimed, matching her tone. Her tone softened.

"I WILL tell you. Just not right now. Can you accept that answer?" Of course, I could. I would do anything for her.

"Of course I can." I put her legs gently on the coffee table and pulled her to my side. She rested her head against my shoulder as she finished off the last of her drink. I took it from her and set it down next to her feet.

"I have to ask, why did you forgive me?" I asked randomly thinking about before. She didn't hesitate to answer.

"Because Alice came and talked to me and I realized she was right. You have changed for the better and I'm fine with that as long as you don't go back." She cuddled to my chest and he eyes fluttered closed briefly before she opened them again.

"I'll always be here for you." I told her, stroking the side of her face.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Bella drifted off to sleep in my arms and I soon followed.

James's POV

I ordered a bag of peanuts from the stewardess and settled into the seat.

"Here it is." Laurent said, handing me a picture. I looked closely and spotted Bella at the center surrounded by five other people. All five of them were circled and in the left corner it said, in sloppy script "Get rid of if necessary."

We were on the way to Fork's to go scope out Bella for a few days and finally grab her. We were to bring her to Seattle where Phil would be waiting. This…would be fun.

**Kristinababes**

**Hey so here is chapter 13. It wasn't the longest but it wasn't that shortest. You can tell that danger is coming!!! So review people. Don't just read and add me on story alert or fav author, review or there will be no 14****th**** chapter I love you all!!!. I f you review, I will give you a little insight on chapter 14. **


	14. Chapter 14

**  
Okay guys I know I haven't updated in awhile. ****I mean I could have if I had gotten a decent amount of reviews but sadly I didn't. ****I know I'm being kinda bitchy about it but reviews mean a lot to me so I would really appreciate it if you would otherwise… it could be this long again for the next chap.**

**But thank you so much for the guys who did. ****This goes out to you.**

**Okay this chap will be diff then what I told people because half way through I got different ideas about how this thing should go and I changed them. ****So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. **

Chapter 14

Bella POV

Tree, after tree, after fucking tree, all of which looked exactly the same as the ones before. It was extremely obvious that I was in the woods, but no I had clue where, and no clue when. I turned around and around trying to see which was the best way to go, but I had no sense of direction what so ever.

I felt as though I was going in circles but I couldn't be sure. An idea popped into my head and it seemed to make sense, so I removed me jacket, placing it on the ground, and heading off to the right.

Sure enough, a good five minutes later, I came to my jacket lying on the ground in the exact spot I had left it. Frustratingly I snatched it up and put it on. I slumped against the trunk of a tree. I put my hands over my face is aggravation, throwing my head back.

I heard a noise behind me. It sounded like a twig snapping in two because of being stepped on. I froze. Something moved in my peripheral vision. I slid my hands from my face, slowly turning my head to see behind me, fearing the worst. Nothing was there.

"Time to get a move on." I said out loud to myself. I hopped up quickly, deciding hastily on a direction to head in, opting for directly to my right. I wasted no time in heading on my way, moving quickly between trees and over branches scattered on the ground.

This is a dream, I thought suddenly. It has to be. A dream that felt extremely real. I wanted to wake up if this was in fact one. I squeezed my eyes shut hard and blinked them a few times but I didn't find the scene in front of me changing, like it would in a dream, no it stayed the same.

The feeling that someone was behind me grew ever stronger, and stronger as I journeyed farther into these unknown woods. I found my self turning around constantly; checking the trees behind me for any sign of a follower, but each time, I could see nothing at all behind me.

I didn't look back for a good five minuets. I could defiantly tell that someone was behind me, following, stalking? I heard at least one twig snap. It took all my will power to not start screaming and running as fast as my legs could carry me. I tried to be calm. I wanted to catch the guy or girl that was following me.

After waiting it out a couple more minutes, I turned my head back quickly, giving the person no time to take cover behind a tree; I caught him mid-step. He brought his foot to the ground slowly, other than that, he didn't move.

The guy's head was down making it impossible to see his face and his hood was pulled past his forehead; therefore I couldn't see who he was. The man wore a big black hoodie, zipped completely up, a pair of jeans and big brown boots.

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice. The man let out a dark chuckle and pushed his hood down and lifting his head at the same time. Goosebumps covered every inch of my arms and a cold sweat covered my shoulders and neck.

His looked directly at me and I let out a shrill scream of both realization and fear, jerking back and tripping over a root. I fell back and smacked into the hard ground.

I was panic-stricken and shaking as Phil stepped forward, standing over my body. He brought his hands softy to my neck, brushing along my collar.

"Don't touch me! Go away! Leave me alone!" I screamed thrashing around but Phil was straddling me and I couldn't move.

He grabbed my neck and squeezed, trying to strangle me. I screamed once and fell silent; I couldn't breath.

He suddenly released his grip and started shaking my shoulders. The scene around me started to blur and it all went black.

My eyes opened and I found my self on the couch. A cold sweat covered my whole body. I was shaking violently and I was sobbing.

I then noticed hands on my shoulders and I flinched away.

"Easy there." A velvet voice, right next to me, whispered. I then felt the presence of another person. I looked up, and met the worried eyes of Edward. I relaxed instantly. Edward looked extremely confused and even a little worried by my actions during this dream.

I know that I am a sleep talker. I have been since I was very young. I remember when I was younger, maybe around 8 or 9, my mom announced to me and my only friend that I'm a sleep talker, and just having to have a video to prove it. In the video I'm wearing cow girl pajamas and I'm talking about wanting more friends and that my imaginary ones were getting boring. Long story short, I then had zero friends.

"Bella, what…?" He started asking. Fuck!

Edward POV

My head must have been propped up on my hand which in turn was probably resting on the arm to the couch. My head must have slipped from my hand, jolting me awake. Grogginess washed over me, the feeling you experience when you just wake up. I rubbed my eyes trying to evade the blurriness that clouded my vision.

I was in the living room, on the couch with my legs stretched out in front of me, resting on the coffee table. The room was dark except for the digital clock on the table to my right, casting a weird light glow.

Something next to me stirred, causing me to jump and look down. Curled up to my side, I could just make out Bella's sleeping form. Her chest rose and fell with every intake of breath. Her brown curls cascaded across my lap, looking soft and touchable. I resisted reaching down and letting my fingers twirl around in her chocolate locks.

I breathed a sigh of contentment, bringing the blanket tighter around us, settling down into the cushions and closing my eyes. Not seconds later, they flew open at the sound of Bella's shrill scream. I sat up quickly looking around for any thing that could have triggered her cry. I saw nothing.

When my gaze traveled to Bella, I saw her eyes were closed; she was still asleep. A look of pain and fear crossed her features, she was now squirming around.

"Don't touch me! Go away! Leave me alone!" She suddenly screamed out. Bella was having a nightmare and it scared me. I did not like seeing her like this, so afraid. She flailed her arms. I caught one of her wrists trying to settle her down but it worked to no avail.

She let out one final scream before going silent. Scared, I grabbed her shoulders and shook them roughly till she came to. Her eyes blinked open. Sweat covered and her forehead; she was shaking and sobbing. When her eyes landed on my hands, she flinched and leaned away.

"Easy there." I tried to soothe. Her gaze met mine and her shaking form slowed. Her shakes were less violent. Her sobbing had stopped but she was breathing heavily.

I had to calm her down, tell her everything was okay, and make her believe it. She looked pretty shaken up from her nightmare.

"Bella, are..." She looked frightened about what I was gonna say, making me stop mid sentence. What would I say to her that she was worried? I was confused. "You okay?" I finished.

She let out a shaky breath and nodded her head. Bella seemed to be thinking about something, immediately cringing and beginning to shake again. I didn't want to ask about what her dream had been about, fearing she will panic again. I settled for wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her close. She cuddled into my side, grabbing the hem of the blanket and pulling it around us.

Almost immediately she was asleep, her breathing evened out and her grip on me loosened. I watched her for a while, just making sure, she was okay and she didn't start to have the nightmare again and wake up panicking. My eyes kept closing and quickly reopening, because I had been gazing at Bella's sleeping form for almost two hours now.

I finally gave in, letting my eyes stay closed. I fell asleep instantly.

Bella POV

I woke up at 8:30 a.m. according to the clock on the table. It was kind of dark in the room, considering there were huge clouds. The sun looked like it wanted to peek through and make a morning reveal, but the clouds just wouldn't let it.

I got up quickly, as not to disturb Edward, and made my way to the kitchen. I flicked on the light and made for the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of water and went back to the living room, flipping the light switch as I left.

The room was suddenly lighter, but not much. From the window beside the TV, a long shaft of light shone through where a tiny sliver of sun and come out from behind the cloud. The light reached the couch and ended right on Edward's face. In a daze, I stumbled to the couch and sat down next to Edward, my body facing his so I can admire his sleeping form.

Edward's hair was shining an even more fascinating bronze then I have seen it before. It sparkled in the light, making it seem as if he had golden highlights.

I moved a few strands from in front of his closed eyes just taking in everything he was. Despite Edward's flaws, his background, his arrogance toward women, I still saw the good. He truly cared about his family and friends. I had the feeling he would do anything for them.

When I'm away from Edward, for how ever brief of time, I feel a pain in my heart. Like I went to shower and I was only away for 10 minutes but I still missed him. How pathetic is that? What did this mean? Did I love Edward? Was it possible?

Questions bombarded my head, making it hard to think. Each question poking and prodding my brain as if to say "Just fucking answer me."

I groaned in annoyance, not wanting to answer anything, it was all too complicated to figure out right now.

I wanted to put all these thought behind a wall in a room, lock the door and discard the key, all except for one, love?

I don't think I could spend a day with out Edward. I've never craved anyone's company more. I think… I am in love with Edward Cullen.

But Edward couldn't love me. I know that one day he will get bored of me and leave me or tell me to leave. I just know it.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair in effort to unknot knot it, but my attempt was fruitless. I grabbed a rubber band of my wrist, pulling back my hair into a messy pony tail.

Suddenly the door of a car slammed out front, causing me to jump, sitting straight up. It was immediately followed by the sounds of jingling keys. I stood up from the couch as the front door flew open, hitting the wall with a bang. In the entryway, stood an anxious looking Esme. Her eyes darted from the far wall to the stairs and back, finally landing on me. When her gaze landed on me and her whole face lit up.

The worry creases above her eyebrows smoothed out and a grin slowly graced her lips, growing wider and wider. She opened her arms out toward me, a look of hope mixed in with happiness. She was probably hoping I would accept her embrace. I found myself running toward her open arms.

Carlisle walked through the front door, with two suitcases in his hands, settling them down on the rug, just as Esme's arms enveloped me, bringing me to her chest. She put her head on my shoulder and squeezed me tightly. I felt wetness drip onto my shoulder and I realized the Esme was crying.

"I was so worried that you were… gone, all of you. I would have died if that had happened, I could never be happy again without you. It was agonizing just waiting for the phone call and even more unbearable being away from all of you."

My heart swelled and broke at the same time. Esme truly cared for me, that much I could see. But it reminded me so much of how my own mother used to be, back when I was younger. My mom would always hug me, even after being away from me for the shortest amount of time. It made me remember her after trying to keep her out of my mind, and for a little while it worked, but these situation made her come rolling back into my head and I nearly lost it right there. I don't even know if my mom was alive.

"Thank you." I mumbled fighting back the tears as I pulled away.

Esme held me at arms length by the shoulders, just looking at me, but I never met her gaze.

"For what sweetie?"

"For caring."

"You're like a daughter to me already. I want you to know that" She leaned forward and hugged me tightly again.

"Mom!" Alice called excitedly from the stairs. Trailing behind her were Em, Jazz, and Rose. I moved out of the way as they all took turns hugging her.

"Come here." Carlisle said softly, holding his arm out to me. I moved closer and he snaked it around my shoulder pulling me to his side.

"I was really worried about you. I look at you the same way as I look at all my other kids. I'm so happy your okay." Carlisle told me softly. He squeezed me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Where's the god damn food in this fucking house?" Edward snapped irritably and tiredly as he entered the room, rubbing his closed eyes. Everyone just stared at him in shock; I stared at him in desire. Edward's hair looked even messier then before. As he stretched, the corner of his shirt lifted and a strip of his lower abdomen was visual. I felt the urge to run over and kiss him but I caught myself

"Edward?" Esme proclaimed in shock. Edward eyes flashed open and when he saw Esme, his face turned red.

"Mommy!" He said happily trying to make her forget what he said. Esme smiled making everyone stand clear so she could hug her son.

"Aw baby." Esme cooed as they embraced. When he was gonna pull away, Esme slapped him on the back of the head hard. He stood up in a daze, rubbing his head.

"Watch your language young man." She said testily. Everyone was laughing as they went to hug Carlisle, Edward strolled up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Morning baby." He smiled, leaning down and kissing my lips briefly. He let go of me, to go and hug his father.

Esme had watched our whole exchange with wide eyes. She was watching me intensely and I couldn't help the blush that evaded my cheeks. Edward came back and wrapped his arms back around my waist from behind, resting his head on my shoulder. Esme broke into a beaming smile.

"Well, come on. I'm gonna make breakfast." Esme said cheerfully, pushing past everyone and heading toward the kitchen.

"Mom, we will cook it." Emmett said. Esme slowly turned around and shot him an icy glare.

"I said I will do it." Esme said slowly, looking at each of us. When her gaze landed on me and Edward, her smile grew and she entered the kitchen.

"I think my wife has lost it." Carlisle said smirking at us and following after her, wrapping his arms around her from behind as they disappeared into the room.

Emmett laughed before shoving Edward out of the way, causing him to stumble back. Em put his arm over my shoulder, grabbing Rose's hand with his other. I shot Edward an apologetic look as I was dragged into the kitchen.

Jazz sat me down at the middle of the island, taking the seat to me left. Em plopped down in the seat to my right, leaving Edward the seat directly across from me. Rose and Alice took the seats on both sides of his place.

"Too slow my bro." Em said to Edward in a booming voice. He smirked before wrapping his arm around my waist. I tried to get away but he was holding on tight.

Edward hands were in fists at his side. They were growing white at the force of his grip.

I reached my hand out and ran them across his. He immediately loosened up and smiled at me.

Esme placed a plate of food in front of each person. The last one was for me; it was two pieces of egg as eyes and bacon as a smile. There was a side of strawberry jam toast, cut into four pieces.

I looked up at her questioningly but she smiled as she shook it off, grabbing her own plate and joining her husband in the breakfast nook.

Conversations started up, but I took no part. I ate in silence, just thinking in general about stupid things like the weather and shit.

I ate a piece of toast and when the sweet jam hit my mouth, I moaned. It just escaped my mouth. Where the fuck did that come from? I looked around and it seemed as no one heard it, although Edward has a strange look on his face. He looked restrained.

I shrugged it off.

"Holy Fuck!" Emmett screamed suddenly, causing me to jump just a little and drop my toast. The jam got all over my hands.

"Today is the football game!" He exclaimed loudly to all of us.

"Giants vs. Jets?" Jazz asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's on tonight. I totally forgot."

"What's the big deal?" I asked looking at all of them," because the way Em's voice said football, it sounded as if he forgot about something extremely important like the pope was coming to town or some shit."

"Bella, Bella, Bella football in this house IS as important as the pope coming to town, maybe even more so. And the BIG game is on tonight, BOTH the New York teams against each other. This is huge." He explained throwing his hands in the air.

"Sorry that I didn't fucking know." I muttered. He made me sound so stupid.

"Aww its okay Bells, sorry." He hugged my shoulders and went back to devouring his food.

Fuck my hands were all sticky. I popped my pointer finger in my mouth, running my tongue over all the sides as I sucked the jam clean. I did the same to all the other ones.

"Bella, you have something on your lip there." Rose told me pointing. I stuck my tongue out and swiped it across my top lip collecting the glob of jelly I hadn't noticed.

Suddenly Edward pushed back from the island roughly, his chair scraping along the marble floor. He looked around at us with a weird look in his eye.

"Um, I just remembered that…I have been missing my phone for awhile. Hey Bella, come help me find it." He retreated out of the room quickly, climbing the stairs.

"He's such a freak." Rose commented. Everyone laughed and got back into their conversation. I got up grabbing my plate and Edwards and put them in this sink. I excused myself from the room and headed up the stairs.

I made it to the top of the stairs, not giving it a second thought; I turned left and headed for the staircase to the third floor at the end of the hallway. Edward was probably in his room.

As I passed the bathroom, I heard it open behind me. Before I could turn around a hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the room. I started panicking and when I was about to scream a mouth silence me. Instantly I could tell it was Edwards's mouth and my whole body relaxed, although I opened my eyes to check. In the dimness of the room, I could still make out his god like face.

Edward walked forward a step and I in turn walked back one. He took another step forward and brought his hands to my hips giving me a final push before my back connected with the door. He pressed his body up against mine; putting his right hand on the small of my back while his left hand gripped my neck.

I could feel every contour, every curve of the front of his body pressed up against mine. I wiggled around trying to memorize it. His muscled abdomen called out to me and I ran my right hand along his shirt clad stomach, reaching my left hand to grab his hair by the roots, tugging slightly.

Edward's unique aroma wafted through my nose and he took his mouth away from mine and his breath fanned across my face. He moved his mouth to my neck, sucking on my pulse point. I moaned at the amazing feeling. He bit down lightly and then ran his tongue over the same spot.

I felt my panties dampen and electricity sparked in my heated core as Edward's hand ran across the elastic at the top of my sweats. He pushed up my shirt up a little and ran his fingers across my exposed flesh, sending shivers down my spine. This was something that I had never felt with a guy ever before. I knew all about it from outside sources but I didn't exactly know all the amazing things that your body could feel and I loved every moment of it.

I grabbed Edward's face in mine, pulling him away from my neck and back to my lips. I moved my mouth against his roughly, but passionately, kissing him with everything I could. I grabbed Edwards's bottom lips between my own and sucked on it, pulling it into my mouth and running my tongue along it. I felt as if I should experiment a little. But what I didn't expect was for Edward to groan and open his mouth, push mine open with his and thrust his tongue inside mine. My mouth froze at his surprising actions. I didn't know what to do.

Edward pulled away and looked at me worriedly.

"Too much?" He asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"No, its just I've never done that before, like ever and I was just a little surprised. I mean…I don't really know what to do. I have never done this before, it's all new…" I trailed off, catching myself rambling. I was looking around the room, looking anywhere, but his expectant gaze. He put his fingers under my chin and lifted it until my eyes met his.

"Good, because I really need this. You have no idea what you were doing to me at the table."

"What?" I asked racking my brain for anything I could have done to make him desire me.

"You really don't see what you do, do you? You don't know how sexy you come off. You were sucking on your fucking fingers, running your tongue along them. And don't think that I didn't hear that moan. All I fucking wanted to do was grab you and high tail the fuck out of there to have my way with you. It was fucking hot."

Holy fuck, did I really do that shit. I thought back. Yes, yes I did. But I had no clue it was or really even could be arousing him. I smiled lightly at the things that I must do to him that I don't even know I'm doing.

I looked up and saw his eyes were glazed over with lust and his eyes were raking over my body. His licked his lips in an almost animalistic like way. He looked like a lion and I was his pray. I can't lie and say that it didn't fucking aroused me, because it really did. It made me so fucking wet and tingly between my legs.

I grabbed his face in my hands and crashed my mouth to his in a heated desperate kiss. I swiped my tongue across his bottom lips, wasting no time in thrusting my tongue inside. I let Edward guide me and show me how to do it; in fact it was quite easy. He told me it was all bout dominance, gaining control over the kiss.

I moved my tongue against his, rubbing them together, twisting back and forth. I eventually gave up and let Edward gain control. He moved my hands and made me wrap them around his waist and put his on my face. He pushed our mouths even harder together and explored my mouth.

Edward tasted so amazing, like a forbidden fruit that I stolen and gotten to taste for myself, and just like that, I'm hooked. It was a combination of mint and coffee, and these actually going quite well together.

My inner thighs were now throbbing with desire and I felt the need of release. I hesitantly moved my hips against his once. He responded by doing it back, but a little harder. I could feel his erection pressed against me and I have to tell you, it was erotic. I was happy to know I had an affect on him and now I could feel it pressed against me.

With out breaking the kiss, Edward snaked both his arms down and around to my ass, grabbing me. He lifted me and I hooked my legs around his waist.

Edward pressed my back to the door and started grinding up against me again. I rubbed back, moving my hips against his. He moved his mouth against mine roughly, flicking his tongue against mine. Our kiss became more desperate as we both neared our release.

The tingling sensation between my legs grew and the pleasure was building up. My breathing was growing erratic and I was pressing harder and harder. I finally hit my peak and the pleasure skyrocketed leaving me slightly paralyzed for the moment. I cried out in his mouth as the universe exploded in me.

Edward hit his peak after mine and he grunted as he came. We continued moving against each other as we rode out each others orgasms, this being my first. I slumped my head against his shoulder and tried to catch me breath.

"That was beautiful." Edward groaned into my neck.

I smiled at his comment. It was beautiful and fucking amazing, the most amazing feeling I have ever experienced and I'm so glad it was with Edward. The love that I felt for him made its way back into my head. I just experienced my first orgasm by dry humping against the fucking bathroom door for fucks sake, and I enjoyed every moment of it. Edward made it so special and he needed to know this. I just couldn't keep it to myself, I had to tell him, it was now or never. I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves.

"Edward?" I hesitated, "I have to tell you something."

"Anything." He breathed out immediately. I took another deep breath. I know I'm going out on a limb with this but I really want him to know my feelings.

"Edward…I, I, I love you." I spoke the last word slowly and quietly, I was afraid I'd have to repeat myself. Edward suddenly went rigid and his breathing stopped. His grip released and I cringed as I hit the floor hard. He didn't look as me as he opened the door quickly, running out quickly and slamming the door behind him.

Rejection hit me like a ton of bricks ripping a hole in my heart. The emotional pain was unbearable and swept through me like a tornado. I threw my head back and hit it against the door a few times. I was angry at myself for ruining such a good moment. Sobs racked through my body. "I'm such an ass" I kept mumbling to myself.

Why the fuck do I have to ruin things? I knew someone as beautiful as Edward could never love someone as ugly and as plain as me. I just went and ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. I slammed my head against the door angrily again as hot tears streamed down my face.

I pulled my legs to my chest wrapping my arms around them and rocking back and forth as I sobbed loudly. I knew it; I just knew it could never be.

**So there you guys go. ****Chapter 14. ****They finally progress in the relationship and bam!!! ****That little cliffy at the end. Well if you want to find out what happens next I suggest you review. Lets try to get at least 10.**

**Thank you so much to my beta.**

**-Kristinababes**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I know you people are probably really curious as to how Bella and Edward go about the little cliffy at the end of my last chapter. I hope this doesn't disappoint.**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 15

Bella POV

I sat with my back to the door just staring blankly at the bathroom wall, for what seemed like hours but was merely a minute or two. Tears streaked my cheeks as more continued to fall of what seemed like an endless flow.

I couldn't move or anything, for I was paralyzed by the feeling consuming me in the hole that had formed as soon as Edward had dropped me, the moment my true feelings were spoken.

My loud sobs were probably audible downstairs, most likely gonna send someone running up here to see what was wrong.

As if answering my thoughts there were hurried footsteps stopping behind me immediately followed by pounding on the door.

"Bella honey, open the door. What's wrong?" Alice yelled from the other side, jolting me back to reality. I jumped up pushing the door open to come face to face with Alice

"Bella…" She started but I pushed past her. I ran downstairs but immediately came to a stop at the bottom where Emmett and Jasper were blocking my escape.

"What the hell did my ass of a brother do? I swear I'll kill him." Emmett threatened. At the mention of Edward, new tears started flowing and I felt as though I was about to break down.

"Please move." I mumbled, trying to say it so they could at least understand me through my tears.

Jasper looked me in the eyes and slowly moved to the side, allowing me room to get through.

"What the fuck." Emmett protested, shooting Jasper a look as if to say "What the fuck." Emmett made a move to follow me but Jasper put a warning hand to his friend's chest, restraining him.

"Let her be alone. If she wanted our company right now, she would not be running." He said calmly but I could just catch the hint of sorrow in his tone.

"Bella wait!" Alice yelled from the stairs, running down them and toward me. But Jasper grabbed her arm before she could reach the bottom steps.

I shot him a thankful look and opened the front door, leaving to the sound of Alice and Jasper fighting.

I felt remorse for making them fight but right now I all I could really think about was the throbbing in my heart.

Realizing I had no car, I walked down the long path away from the Cullen house, as fast as my legs could carry me.

As if to mirror my mood, thunder rumbled in the distance and the now black clouds opened up; heavy cold tear like drops began to fall, and in a matter of seconds I was completely drenched.

I pulled my hood down over my head and trudged down the drive. The wind had picked up and I felt as though the weather was like this cause something out there just wanted to make everything a lot worse; it was working.

I made it to the end of the path and turned right, onto the main road to my house, staying close to the tree line. I was still crying all though it wouldn't look that way considering my whole face was wet, but the tears still fell.

The throbbing in my heart continued and I didn't feel whole anymore. I clutched my chest and continued, going against the wind.

A red car pulled up next to me, causing me to stop in my tracks. It was a car like I've never seen before. It was red and sleek and its windows were tinted black, making it impossible to see who was inside.

The passenger side window rolled down at the moment and Jasper's face was visible.

"Does the little lady need a lift?" He asked making his Texan accent even more pronounced. I know Jasper helped me before but I really didn't want to talk. So I merely shook my head and started walking forward again. But Jasper moved the car along side me.

"Come on Bella, your gonna get sick out there like that. Please get in."

"I'm gonna ruin the seats." I argued but Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Get in the god damn car." He told me and added a pout at the end; I caved.

I reached for the handle and pulled the door open, sliding into the passenger seat. Jasper started up the car and got in the center of the road heading toward my block. He turned the heat on and the seat warmers.

The seats were dark black leather and the car had that smell that most new cars have.

"Is this a new car?" I asked randomly. "I've never seen you drive it before; actually I have never seen any car like this before."

"Nahh, its not new, I'm just a freak and like to keep it extra clean." He answered.

"I probably just ruined your seats." I told him worriedly but he just laughed and shook it off.

"Its fine, these seats are tough shit and won't get ruined, relax." As soon as the words relax left Jasper's mouth, I did. It was weird but I just felt relax, as a matter fact, I always fell kind of calm near Jazz.

"What kind of car is this?" I asked kind of interested.

"It's a Chevy Volt. You probably haven't seen it because its eco friendly and the dicks of the world don't care about the environment, but I do and I wouldn't get a car unless it was green." **(Eco friendly green. Car on profile)**

Jasper pulled into the driveway of my house and put the car in park. He locked the door, the locks disappearing into the door.

"I'm not letting you out until you tell me what happened and don't you say nothing. I want the truth." Jasper probably knew I would lie and I was going to, but I knew it wouldn't work. I guarantee if I did, he would call me out on it. I took a deep breath.

"We were in the bathroom and… we were um making out?" I said as a question, truly uncomfortable with saying anything, or going into detail about what we did. I thought back to what happened, sending new tears rolling down my cheeks. Jazz reached over and wiped them away, before motioning for me to continue.

"I told him that I loved him." I cried. "But he…he… just dropped me and ran out of the room."

Jasper's face suddenly contorted in anger and his fists clenched by his sides.

"He fucking dropped you!" Jasper suddenly roared, his calm façade faltering. I flinched back at his sudden outburst, for I had never ever seen him mad before, it kind of scared me. Jasper's expression told me he was fuming. I cowered back and watched him get his breathing under control.

He must have seen this because his expression softened and his fists unclenched.

"Sorry. I just hate what he does and i hate when woman are mistreated. I have a soft spot for this shit for what happened to Rosalie. So it gets me angry." He mumbled staring straight ahead.

"What happened to Rose?" I asked, worried about what he would say.

"Thats not a story for me to tell. She'll probably tell you sometime, but lets get back to what we were talking about before i acted to rudely." I simply nodded.

"I knew Edward could never love me." I muttered. Jasper's face turned quickly to me.

"Bella," He started, "Edward has never had a girl have true feelings for him. He was probably shocked and scared and needed a minute to think.

But I assure you I have noticed the way he looks at you and its one of affection. A look he has never shared with any other girl. Edward would only keep a girl around once and he would never go back to them again. But that was the old him and I promise you he has changed. He may not know it yet, but he loves you, its pretty clear to anyone who watches the two of you together. He just doesn't know it yet."

Jasper's words made sense but Edward's actions didn't. I didn't see Edward running through the rain to come and find me. I didn't see him explaining his actions or telling me how he really feels. I don't know if I believed Jasper's words.

"Thank you Jasper, I believe you." I lied, but he just smirked.

"Liar."

My lips turned up involuntarily at how badly of a liar I was.

"Hey Jazz?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just need to be alone today. Can you tell everyone not to bother me? That includes Alice and Esme and… Edward. Not that he would want to see me anyway." I finished sadly, a few more tears escaped.

"I'll tell them, and Bella? Just give him time." Jasper finally, wiping away the tears and unlocked the door and I let my self out, quickly running for cover under the porch, waving as he pulled away.

I tucked back any thought of anything that happened and unlocked the front door, letting myself in.

I stripped off my soggy shoes and jacket, just throwing them on the floor and trudging to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to get a drink, when I was hit with a rancid smell that made me shove the door closed again. I guess I've been gone a little long.

I grabbed the first thing I could find, which happened to be a granola bar, shoving that in my mouth and heading up the stairs.

I went right for the bathroom, puling off all my clothes and running the tub. When it was filled completely, I stepped over the edge, settling down into the water, resting my head on a small cushion. I closed my eyes.

The thoughts I was trying to push away for the time being all came rushing back, making my head pound. The crying started up again which turned into sobbing.

Edward didn't love me; he made it perfectly clear when he dropped me on the fucking ground and bolted out of there. My heart was throbbing with emotional pain and I felt like it was about to explode and literally rip open further because hypothetically there was already a fucking hole in it.

I was rejected by the man that I loved and it killed me. I was furious at myself for not keeping my mouth shut. Even though he didn't love me and had basically dumped me on the ground, I still loved him and I don't think that feeling will every go away, because it ran deep to my core. A feeling like that is not easily forgotten.

Everything Edward did made it seem as he loved me, or maybe he was just more like his old self then I thought. Maybe he was just leading me on for the fun of it, like he did to all those others. Maybe Alice gives the same sob story to every girl and there all in on this, trying to make him seem like he actually cares when in real truth, he doesn't

I thought back to when Edward held me when I was scared after my nightmare. The look of pure compassion clear on his face, was it all just an act?

Suddenly pictures of Phil's face popped into my mind. Of him in the forest from my dream, the way he looked when he came home, they day he told me my mother was gone. That she would never come back, he made sure of it.

Flashes of him with the knife raised at me, when he beat the crap out of me, the sweet looks he gave me when I was on my crutches, knowing in his head what pain he had planed. Edward shunning me emotionally is worse then any physical pain that Phil bestowed on me, what seemed like happened yesterday.

I shuddered and sunk lower into the water. Images of me cut and bloody were the next to enter my mind. The way I looked standing in front of that mirror looking as if I had just stepped off the set of a horror movie.

I opened my eyes, only to come face to face with red water, looking exactly as it did when I had taken a bath right after being beaten by Phil. I screamed and jumped out of the water, squeezing my eyes shut. My breathing was uneven, and I was visibly shaking.

After finally composing myself, I opened my eyes. The water was no longer red, but the clear it should be; I had only imagined it.

I mentally scolded my self for letting my mind get carried away like it had.

"You think you can hide? "He had asked in a sly voice. "Well you cant! I have people everywhere! I will find you!" he screamed. I cringed as my departing words with Phil rang through my head.

"No one will ever find me. I'm safe." I told my self but I just couldn't come to truly believe it. I'm pretty sure Phil won't go back on his word. But it may be a while before anything happens.

So I would be safe for a little while. On that note, I headed into my room, throwing on a black lace bra and a lacy g-string, I would never wear such a thing, in fact if I ever saw it in a store, I would bypass it and not give it one thought, but sexy lingerie was all that Alice bought me, there was really nothing else to wear.

It's not like I was sexy because I clearly wasn't, and no one would ever see me in it anyway so there was no point to it.

I climbed under the covers and grabbed a pillow, wrapping my arms and legs around it, pulling it tightly to my body. I cleared my mind as best I could and closed my eyes, eventually drifting to sleep

Some hours later I was startled awake by a new noise coming from downstairs.

Edward POV

I groaned, the pleasure deep with in me building. I began rubbing frantically. The pleasure skyrocketed and I went paralyzed by the power of it all. We continued rubbing, riding out each other orgasms. That was truly amazing. Better then all the bitches in this town could do. It was special and I'm glad it was with her.

I swayed a bit and slumped my head forward, resting it in the crook of Bella's sweaty neck.

When she rubbed against my erection, it sent a spark through me, knowing my Bella needed released and we basically dry humped against the fucking door.

"Edward, I have to tell you something." She told me, panting.

"Anything." I vowed.

"Edward…I, I, I love you." What the fuck! All I could think was not me. I was so shocked, thinking only of the surprising words she just muttered, that I dropped her and high tailed the fuck out of there.

I practically sprinted up the god damn stairs to my floor, throwing my bedroom door open and slamming it shut.

"I need a minute!" I said out loud to myself and tried the think this through. Bella just told me she loved me. How could someone as beautiful and pure and innocent love someone like me? It just didn't seem right.

"Okay, what has Bella done for me?" I asked myself.

Bella Swan was the one who penetrated deep into my thick skull with out even trying. With one look in her captivating eyes, I was trapped. My attitude made everyone around me happier, that much I could tell.

Bella held my attention and kept me on top of my shit. I look forward to her company and craved it when I am not with her. I enjoyed the time we spent together. I was horrified last night when Bella woke up screaming.

Holy fuck! It hit my like a ton of bricks. I'm a love sick pussy! And I'm actually fine, cause with Bella; I wouldn't have it any other way.

I had to lay out everything Bella was and did for me to realize I was fucking in love with her.

"Why, the fuck couldn't you have realized that shit before!" I yelled at myself.

Suddenly my door was thrown open, and Emmett was standing there in the door way looking pissed off. He slammed the shut the door behind him as he walked over to me.

"What the fuck did you do?" He seethed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, racking my brain for any shit I could have done, but came up empty.

"Bella came running down the stairs, crying hysterically, and hurt clear as day in her eyes. So I'll ask again, what the fuck did you do?"

"Well we were in the bathroom and she told me she loved me and I… Fuck!" My eyes widened at the recollection of my actions.

"I dropped her on the ground and ran." Holy shit, she must have taken that as me rejecting her, because what I did surely looked like rejection.

"You fucking dropped her!" He took a step closer, fire in his eyes.

"That's my little sister and you broke her heart! I can't believe. You're the same as you've always been!"

"Dude, I needed time to think, I was shocked that I could be loved by her, I didn't grasp it and it made me panic. But I love her!"

"I'm shocked that you could be loved by _anyone_!" He murmured, just loud enough for me to hear. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh go fuck Rosalie, I have my girl who has a man who got some splanin' to do." I said in a fake Ricky Ricardo accent, using one of his lines.

I shoved passed Emmett and opened my door. I ran down the two flights of stairs, at the same time as Jasper and Alice stopped talking. Her head snapping up and she glared at me. And even though she was a small ass pixie she still scared the crap out of me.

Jasper's hair was dripping wet; which caused me to believe he was out in the rain.

"You're an ass!" Alice got right in my face and screamed. "I actually believed you changed. I can't believe you would fucking do that to her!"  
"Esme asked, hurrying from the kitchen, Carlisle trailing behind her.

"Ask your heartless son!" Alice said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I'm not heartless, I fucking love her!" Esme broke into a beaming smile. She looked around the room.

"Your not gonna find Bella, just wait till you hear what this asshole did." Emmett cut in, glaring at me. Esme looked at Emmett expectantly; worry clear in her expression, waiting for an answer.

"Bella told Edward she loved him and Edward dropped her and ran!" Alice yelled still right in my face.

Esme gasped. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you didn't!" She said astonishment and anger in her voice.

"He did." Jasper added.

"Will you guys let me get a fucking word in, I was shocked okay, I didn't mean to drop her but that is how I reacted. I needed time to think, and I realized I loved her. This is all new to me." I said, hoping they would see my side. But Carlisle was just shaking his head at me.

"I'm so disappointed in you."

"Well that's just dandy everyone, I don't care right now. I need to talk to Bella."  
I began calling her name and moving around the room.

"She's not here." Jasper informed me. I froze and my head snapped in his direction.

"Where the fuck is she?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"I drove her home." He said in the calmest manner in the world. Quickly, I pulled my car keys from my pocket and headed over to the front door.

"She doesn't want to see anyone, least of all you. So if you really love her then you will leave her alone as she asks." Jasper told me and I let go of the doorknob, which I had grabbed. Everyone in the room nodded along to what he said, agreeing.

I loved Bella and I respected her wishes but I needed to see her, but…I would just have to wait until tonight and everyone was asleep. I needed them to see that I respected her wishes.

I stepped back from the door and put my keys back in my pocket.

"Me and you need to talk." My dad told me pointing over to his office door. I sighed running my hand through my hair and walking over to the door, going inside and sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

The door opened shortly after; Carlisle entering and taking a seat in front of me. He stared at me for a moment or two before speaking.

"Edward," He started, "I may have never told you this, but the way you treat woman breaks my heart. I've stood by and let you do your shit but we need to talk about it."

"You know I don't do that shi… stuff anymore."

"Well, you dropping Bella to the ground and running, begs to differ."

"Did we not just go through this? I was being rash, I was shocked and acted with out thinking and I truly am sorry about it, but no one will let me go make it right." I argued, raising my voice. Everyone was fucking annoying me. I explained to them my situation and what happened but they just keep jumping down my throat about it.

"Why did you need to think about whether you loved her or not? It is as clear as day, the way you look at her is one of love." My dad questioned.

"I, I, just never realized it before. I always used to tell myself that I wasn't capable of love. And I didn't exactly know what love felt like until just five minutes ago. I love Bella, I really do, and it shocked me that someone like her could love an ass like me."

Carlisle was quiet for a few minutes just gazing at me. "You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that, for you to finally get your act together." I smiled at his comment.

"Now can I go to Bella?" I asked already getting out of my chair. But Carlisle gave me this strict look and motioned for me to sit back down; I did.

"Edward, your gonna have to give her time to herself, lets say you go tonight, I wont tell anyone." I smirked and stood up.

"Okay." I was glad to know he was on my side.

This was way harder then I thought. Knowing Bella was sad and confused and heart broken, while I just sat here at the edge of my bed, my car keys now in the possession of my dad's pocket, killed me. I felt like I should run after her right now, but I restrained. I had lasted three hours already; I think I could manage some more time.

The sun was now setting and I was as restless as ever. Jasper had taken Alice to go to some dancing class because she had been begging him for ever and Rose and Emmett had retired to his bedroom; doing "you know what in there." Thank god for sound proof rooms!

I switched the TV onto some random channel. It was one of those soap opera shit shows. I groaned and changed the channel quickly. I ended up on some sports channel; it was the big game Emmett was talking about this morning.

I threw my hands over my head and stretched back, resting my eyes, but I fell asleep.

Sometime later I opened my eyes. The room was completely dark, my bedside clock reading 10:15. I sat up quickly, sending something falling; it hit the ground with a metallic clang.

I picked my keys up off the ground and quietly opened my bedroom door. As softly as I could, I walked down the stairs and opened the front door. I locked it behind me.

The air was cool and refreshing and the full moon sat high in the sky. It shone on the front of the house, illuminating the path to the garage. As silently as it could, the garage door opened and I quickly got in my car. Thank you to the people at Volvo who make silent engines.

I shut the garage door as I pulled out and headed down the path to the main road. Right now I was probably going 50 miles over the speed limit. I flew down the road, my foot pressing harder against the gas pedal as each second ticked by.

Making a sharp right on to Bella's block, I stopped short in front of her house. I slammed my door shut and ran up the path to her front door.

There was no doorbell so I settled on knocking, first softly then banging harder when there was no answer. I took out my cell and dialed her number; it went straight to voicemail. I ended the call and dialed again but it yet again went to voice mail.

Angrily, I shoved my phone into my left pants pocket and took a paper clip out of my other. I pulled one of the ends and opened the paper clip into one long medal rod. I slipped the end in the key hole as I jiggled the handle. I jiggled forcefully as I moved the paper clip around and suddenly the door squeaked open.

I know I was being a little crazy in picking the lock, but I just wasn't going to leave with out seeing her. I can't believe I resulted to breaking and entering.

I pushed the door open and quickly shut it behind me. I walked into the entry way, completely blind; it was pitch black.

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed a glint of metal. Curiously I turned my head to look at it, but it was moving. Suddenly the metal swung and hit me in the balls extremely hard. I doubled over, grabbing my privates and using my other hand to block my face.

The metal came down and hit me across the back repeatedly. But I was paralyzed, the pain in my fucking dick almost unbearable. I couldn't do shit.

Swiftly, the light to the room was flicked on. I looked up to see Bella holding a golf club in both hands. She was panting and her hair was sticking up in different places. The look in her eyes was animal like but fear was also clear. My eyes trailed down and popped out of my fucking head when I realized she was only in a bra and panties set and a fucking G-string at that. To bad I couldn't get hard right now.

"Fuck!" Her eyes went wide when she saw my face and she immediately bent down to help me up, giving me a glorious look at her breasts. I licked my lips looking only at her chest as she helped me up.

"Ow." I yelled as pain shot through dick.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered as she helped me to the kitchen, flicking lights on as she went. She sat me down at the island and went over to retrieve an icepack from the freezer. She handed it to my as I sat it down on my inner thighs groaned at the coldness.

But my eyes still never left her body. She looked down at herself and froze. A dark red blush crept upon her cheeks as she dashed from the room, running up the steps.

A minute or so later, she came back down the stairs, but this time wearing a robe. She sat down across from me and put her head in her hand not making eyes contact.

After awhile she looked up. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't." She said stubbornly, and turned away dismissing the conversation. But I wouldn't have that. I came her to talk and so help me, we were gonna fucking talk.

"But I love you." I said quietly. Her head slowly tilted up and her beautiful brown eyes met mine. She stared at me, probably searching for any sign that I was lying.

"Oh don't take pity on me. I was stupid to ever think you'd love me let alone anyone. So it's my fault. You should just go on with your fucking life."

"But you're my life, and I'm not gonna move on unless you are by my side. When we were in the bathroom…" She cut me off, standing up quickly and pointing in the direction of the front door.

"Leave or so help me, I will call the cops because you fucking broke into my house."

"Just fucking listen!" I yelled standing up and marching over to her. I grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down into her chair. She cowered back and leaned as far away from me as she could.

"When we were in the bathroom and you told me you loved me, I panicked. But its not because I didn't love you, it was because, I always told my self I could never love or be loved, but when you came into y life, you turned everything around and made me open my eyes. I didn't realize it before that why I ran. I thought it all through and it hit me. I'm in love with you. I have never told anyone that except my mom and dad and maybe once or twice to Alice and Emmett. You have to believe me, that my love for you it true. Because, I don't think I could continue on living with out you." I told her, pouring my heart out as I held her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

There was hesitance in her eyes that turned to happiness. She slowly wound her arms around my neck and pressed her lips firmly to mine. Happily, I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, sitting down in the seat she was just in and squeezing her to my chest.

"I'm so sorry that I dropped you. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean it at all…" She placed a silencing finger on my lips.

"I was heartbroken when I thought you didn't love me. But I understand everything you just said and I believe you. I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you too Isabella Swan." I told her sweetly, kissing her lips softly.

Bella POV

"I love you to Isabella Swan." My heart swelled and I pulled away just to gaze at him. I wanted not to believe him because I just didn't want to get hurt, but I did. There was love in his eyes, that I never saw before, and it was directed at me. The pain I felt before was now gone and was replaced by immense happiness, probably the most happy I have been in my whole life.

All my worries of before were gone because I was in Edward's arms, feeling safe.

"I'm sorry that I attacked you." I murmured into his neck. "I thought you were a robber or some shit." I lied. The only thing that had crossed my mind when I heard the jingling of the door handle was that Phil had found me.

"I'm glad to know that you can defend yourself and besides, I needed a good ass kicking." I giggled involuntarily like a flirting little school girl, but I couldn't help it. Edward laughed at me and rocked me back and forth.

"Ow." he groaned when I hit his manhood.

"Again, sorry about that." He just shook it off and kept rocking me.

I closed my eyes, but I wasn't asleep, although Edward thought I was.

"Sleep my angel." He murmured. "God you're beautiful. You don't know how happy you made me, by forgiving me. I have been such an ass. You don't know the gilt I feel for dropping you and I promise that everything will be fine. It's all about you and me, no one else. Oh and by the way, you looked fucking sexy before with your delicious boobs right in my face." He added at the end and I smirked inaudibly. The old Edward will never die. But I really liked when he talked like that, although I will probably never tell him that.

He began humming this tune that I never heard before. It was delicate, and soft, and simply beautiful.

I found my self drifting off into peaceful sleep. Instantly, I dreamed of the two of us in his meadow, just relaxing and being us. It was the first good dream I had in a long time.

**Kristinababes**

**Okay guys, they finally figured all there shit out, so the next chapter will be them enjoying there love and what not, all 6 of them hanging out and having fun. Review guys!! And tell me if you think this chapter was crappy. I need you guy's feedback!**

**Thank you to my Beta!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there. Here is the 16****th**** Chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Its actually one of my favorites so far. So I hope you guys like it. Review so I know just what you guys thought of it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 16

Bella POV

I walked into the clearing wearing nothing but my black bra and G-string. The sun shone through the trees into the circular meadow, making light glint of Edward's messy bronze hair.

Edward was lying on his side; his head probed up on his hand, beneath him was a white blanket, with a picnic basket in the corner. I was captivated by his amazing chest which was muscled and bare. Hungrily, I licked my lips and I swayed my hips and sauntered over to him.

I kneeled next to him and pushed him onto his back, throwing my leg over her his side and straddling his waist. Edward's hands rose from his side and moved hesitantly to my chest, but before they could even reach there destination, a gun shot rang out through the trees.

Edward rolled me off him, jumping to his feet and pulling me to mine. He wrapped his arms protectively around my shoulders and brought me slightly behind him.

A figure stepped out from the shadow of the trees and into the clearing, gun held at arms length, officially ruining the moment. Phil stepped forward and with an evil smirk began shooting off rounds into the trees.

Edward tensed and stepped fully in front of me, completely shielding my body from harm. I stood on my tip toes and peeked over his shoulder.

"Did I ruin the perfect moment Bella? Is this man willing to die for you?" He taunted, swinging the gun around on his finger. He stepped forward a foot, and Edward stepped back two, maintaining distance between us.

"Well Bella, I will take your happiness away now." Phil said, nonchalantly. There was another loud ring of the gun and Edward was pushed back, but me being behind him prevented him from falling. Edward froze, he swayed a bit, before turning to me, blood pouring from the bullet hole right above his heart. "I love you." He muttered and dropped to his knees. I caught him by the shoulders and sank with him to the ground.

"No!" I begged over and over but Edward just wouldn't open his eyes. Tears falling from mine; I looked up to meet Phil's stare. He just shrugged his shoulders as if what he did was no big deal, and slowly turned around, heading back into the trees; disappearing from sight, still casually twirling the gun on his finger.

I woke, sitting up in bed quickly and clutching my chest as silent tears fell from my eyes, running down my cheeks. Desperately, I searched for Edward, locating him just to my left, sleeping calmly on the pillow next to mine.

Edward's arms and legs were curled in and his hands were holding onto the pillow. He had such a peaceful look on his face and just seeing it made me let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

As quietly as I could, I slipped out from under the covers, tying the strings of my robe that had come undone, tightly around my waist. I walked into the closet, throwing on the first pair of slippers I could find and heading out into the hallway. i really needed some goddman fresh air. My whole face felt as if it were on fire. The tears the still fell, felt like boiling water.

I made my way to the end, throwing open the door and heading into the large sitting room. This room was one that i only had steeped inside and looked around, quickly shutting the door and getting back to whatever the hell i was doing.

Not bothering to turn on any lights, I opened the sliding glass doors on the far wall and entered onto the second floor balcony. This having been the first time I came out here. I walked over to the stone railing that came up to about just under my chest. I placed my hands on it and looked down into my backyard. I saw the outline of all the tree and when i looked higher up, i could see the mountains surrounding this small town. I sighed and closed my eyes letting the slight breeze dry my tears. With one last sigh i stepped back and made my way over to the couch, sitting down on the cushioned chair and kicked my feet up onto the ottoman.

The air was surprisingly warm and not muggy; no sign that rain had fallen earlier or will be falling anytime soon. The sky was starry and clear, not a cloud in sight.

The moon was high up and over to the right, shining as bright as ever, casting yellow shadows all over the terrace.

Why the fuck did I have to ruin that amazing dream by thinking of Phil and playing out my greatest fear. Why did Phil have to haunt my nightmares and make me scared of any noise? Like the other day when Edward came up behind me and put his hands over my eyes, I fucking screamed and ruined the moment. I had thought it was Phil and he had finally found me, although that would be very unlikely that it was him putting his hands over my eyes, I still freaked, because even though there was the slimmest chance that would happened; I still strongly believed it was him.

I heard the sound of the sliding glass door open and close, I froze but didn't turn around. Edward sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to his body, making all my worries seem to disappear. I broke my gaze at the sky and turned to see Edward. He was staring at me.

"How'd you know that I was out here, this is even the first time I am out here." I questioned.

"I was actually wandering around about an hour ago, insomnia got the best of me. I sat out her for a little while."

"You should have woken me up."

"You looked peaceful."

"It's a beautiful night." I commented copying him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It doesn't compare to you." He told me, staring lovingly into my eyes.

"Okay." I laughed. "If you say so." I told him, turning back to the sky, still giggling at the fact that he actually thought I was beautiful.

"You are!" He protested. "You really don't see yourself clearly do you? You're the most beautiful girl I ever met, and I'm not lying."

I looked up into his eyes to see they were filled to the brim with passion. I leaned over and kissed him chastely. I pulled away and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What's your favorite flower?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Your favorite color. I realized I know near nothing about you and its bugging me. I want to know everything. So ill ask and you'll just answer." I just nodded.

"Yellow roses." I told him instantly, not giving it seconds thought. I smiled.

"Seems as if there's a story to that." Edward commented and I smiled again.

"Yeah there is. When I was like 11, my mom loved yellow roses. She really wanted them around the house, but she couldn't find any. So one day she called up a florist in Sacramento and ordered 20 yellow roses to be sent to the house. The person must have heard wrong or some shit because he shows up with 20 dozen. Of course my mom doesn't give them back she keeps all 240, placing them all over the house. She was so happy around all the beautiful flowers that they became my favorite too." I told him tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, using his thumb to catch the tears. Fuck I had to think quickly.

"Um, she died two years ago." I lied, but quite convincingly.

"Tell me about her." I sighed and told him of my mother.

"Um she was born in 1970 on February 12th. Renee had brown hair and she was the most amazing person I knew. My mom was kind hearted and fun spirited. She always loved to have fun and be there for me. She was 37 when she died in…a car accident." Everything I told him as the truth except how she died and if she was even fucking dead.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled quietly, rubbing my shoulders.

"Next question." Was all I said. He smiled lightly and continued on with his questions that kept us out there just talking for hours.

Edward POV

Talking to Bella was so easy, it wasn't awkward at all and I found my self wanting to hear more because her voice was just so damn calming. She would casually look up at the sky and smile when she remembered something that must have happened and was replaying it in her mind. She used her hands to talk and show me things, and she would always catch a loose strand of her hair and twirl it around her finger.

I learned that Bella's mom had died two years ago, that she was fun loving and it reminded me of Bella. Bella seemed quite uncomfortable with that subject, but she told me about it through tears. I found out her favorite flower was the yellow rose, that her favorite food was pasta, but she hated people knowing that because it made her sound fat. I reassured her that she was skinny and perfect, but she just shrugged that off and continued on.

Bella said she was born in 1991, same as me. She grew up her whole life in Phoenix, Arizona. She told me about her childhood and how little friends she had, because no one took the time to get to know her. She seemed sad about that, but grew happier when she talked about her early teen years.

I found myself smiling when she did, probably at a recollection of her past. She told me about all her birthday parties and what her mom used to do for her. She described the weather there and how she missed the constant heat.

She grew sad again when she told me of how her mom and her grew apart when her mom met a guy and ended up spending all her time with him, completely ignoring my Bella. I was actually angry at her mom and her mom's friend because they had made Bella feel unwanted.

Bella went onto tell me about what she likes to do. Bella likes to watch movie and hang around. She loves to cook and read and dance when nobody's watching.

"I'm so glad I ran away from all that, glad I could escape. This was the change in my life that I needed." She said staring off into space and not really remembering that she was sitting next to me. I was utterly confused about what she was talking about in her last remark. Escape? What was she running away from?

"What?" I asked. Bella suddenly froze and came back to reality. She sat there for a second not making any eyes contact.

"Um, I ran away from the memories of my mom and got a fresh start. Living in the house where my mother lived was too much. I needed to get away." She told me still avoiding eyes contact.

I grabbed her chin and turned her head to face mine. "I like it better when you look at me." I told her. She smiled and grabbed my face leaning down and placing a kiss at the corner of my lips. She pulled away and rested her head on my chest.

"How about you tell me your life story so I don't have to ask questions and I can just listen." She said looking up at me expectantly. I couldn't say no, so I began.

"I was born in 1991 in Los Angeles, California; you know Alice is my twin. And Emmett was born earlier. When I was two, we moved over to Forks because my mom got a job as an architect and home designer in Port Angeles. My dad was easily able to switch jobs, considering he was a very well known Doctor, very successful that he could get a job anywhere. I was the kind of twin that we would be dressed a like. So basically all through kindergarten through 4th grade I was dressed the same as Alice, just maybe different colors. I finally had enough of that and made my dad go out and buy the clothes that I wanted.

So in the 5th grade, Alice, Emmett, and I were walking home from school, when two kids were crossing the street. They didn't see the car that was quickly approaching so Emmett ran into the street and pulled them to the side walk just in time to miss that car. turns out they just moved her from Texas and were getting used to all the traffic. They thanked us and we invited them over for a snack. It was Rose and Jasper and they had just moved to the neighborhood. We were inseparable after that. We all became the best of friends, Alice and Rose had the shopping obsession and, we guys were all manly men."

Bella laughed at that and shoved me. "Manly, okay."

"What, you don't think I'm a manly man?" I asked puffing out my chest life I see Emmett does a lot. She shook her head and smirked at me. Fuck this girl was just trying to get a rise out of me.

With a mischievous smirk in her direction, I pounced. Quickly, I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto the couch, moving up so that my legs were straddling hers; making it impossible for her to get up or move. She laughed playfully as I, with one hand grabbed both of hers and pinned them above her head. I placed my other hand on her side.

"Tell me I am manly, or I will tickle you." I told her threateningly, but my serious façade faltered as I tried to hold back a laugh.

"Never!" She shouted, trying to move her hands.

"You asked for it." I brought my hand to her side and began tickling. She moved her hips from side to side as she laughed, trying to get away from my hand.

"No!" She giggled. Suddenly she moved her legs, causing it to come in contact with the fabric covering my inner thighs. I shuddered involuntarily. By fingers had a mind of there own and were still tickling her sides. Tears were falling from her eyes as she laughed and desperately tried to move my hands.

I suddenly stopped and just gazed down at her. Bella's chest was rising and falling quickly as she tried to regain composure. The top of her robe had slipped off her shoulder, leaving her creamy skin and a black bra strap showing. With out giving it a second thought, I reached my hand down and fingered the black lacey strap. Bella froze and opened her eyes to look up at mine, which was trained on my hand.

I leaned down and placed a wet open mouth kiss near her collar bone. Bella shivered and let out a shaky breathe. I finally met her gaze and my pants got tighter. Bella's messy ponytail was all loose and her sex looking hair was looking touchable. The top of her bra clad breast peeked out as the robe slipped more, and my eyes moved to that spot hungrily, the feeling of lust growing ever the more powerful. Lust practically clouded my vision and took over, but the last bit of saneness left kept me in line and made me take control, before I ripped her fucking robe off and devoured her delicious skin.

Bella must have seen my look because she sat up slightly. "Wanna go back to my room?" She suggested throwing in a sexy smirk at the end, and biting her lip anxiously.

"Don't have to fucking ask me twice." I told her, my horny teenage self breaking through. I quickly got up to my feet and pulled her into my arms. I held her bridal style and practically threw open the sliding door and ran through the room to the hallway.

"Put me down!" Bella yelled/squealed, kicking her legs but not at all doing much to get down. We got to her bedroom and I placed her down at the foot of her bed. She looked me in the eyes, before pushing me down onto the covers.

"Wait here." She told me suggestively, trailing her hands down my chest as she got up. She opened the bathroom door and slipped in side.

I pushed myself to the top of the bed, getting my head on the pillow. I watched the door for a minute or two, but when it didn't open, I let my mind wander. I thought back to the way Bella looked when she beat the shit out of me with a fucking golf club. It actually made me know that she got a good chance in a fight, and she looks fucking hot when she's breathing hard.

And what she was fucking wearing; never again will I curse the name of Victoria's Secret. All those bitches always telling me they gotta hit up that store, well now I know fucking why and I have to get her more of that shit.

Bella looked fucking amazing yet beautiful at the same time. I felt my pants tighten because my damn erection was straining against my boxers making my pants way too goddamn tight. Irritatingly, I shoved down the zipper and popped open the button, shimmying my pants off and throwing them to the right.

What ever happened tonight, I wasn't about to let it become anything like my past. I would do shit right, worship her body and make her feel amazing. I won't pressure her into doing anything she wasn't comfortable with. I loved her and I wanted to make this as special as I could. Because I truly loved Bella and I wanted her to see it.

The door to the bathroom creaked open slowly and Bella stood in the door way. Her hair was in gorgeous ringlets and her eyes were slightly outlined with black eyeliner, bringing out her eyes deep brown. Her robe was different. It wasn't floor length of fuzzy like before, but was now satiny and stopped mid thigh. My fucking hard on was hurting extremely bad.

Before she did anything, she made sure I had her eyes. When she knew I was staring just at her stunning eyes, she slowly untied the strings holding her robe together. Bella bit her lip as she let the robe slip from her shoulders and fall to the floor.

My eyes trailed over her body and my love for her overpowered the lust, something that I didn't think was possible. I felt my heart swell at the look of pure anxiousness of her face. She was probably wondering how I was gonna act to seeing her and it made me feel good that she cared a lot about my opinion and how I saw her.

Bella looked extremely worried and nervous and that made me feel kind of bad. I had to make her feel comfortable, make her laugh or something.

Slowly, I got up and made my way over to her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and brought her to my chest. I hugged her to me tightly.

I pulled away and stepped back, extending my hand as I bowed.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"One: you looked kind of nervous and I thought this would lighten the mood. Two: I have this uncontrollable urge to dance with you right now." I told her, my hand still extended.

"Well, one: there is no music. Two: I can't dance." She said smirking.

"Who cares if there is no music? Now get your beautiful little ass over here and make your loving boyfriend happy by grabbing his hand and dancing with him."

Bella's lips turned up into a breathtaking smile as she reached out and grabbed my hand. I pulled her toward me instantly, taking one of her hands and placing it on my shoulder as I took her other in my own; I placed my hand on her waist. I pulled my body up against hers, feeling her breast press into my chest.

"Just follow my lead." I leaned down to her ear and told her huskily. She shook slightly and followed my feet. I started to hum the tune that has been in my head, officially called Bella's Lullaby.

We moved slowly in circles and my tune carried on. Her head was currently rested on my chest as we twirled. None of us talked, for this moment was perfect. This was the moment I craved when I told myself I wanted a relationship. This moment was entirely perfect.

My humming stopped for the song in my head had ended and I found myself just holding her and rocking back and forth.

"I love you Edward." Bella muttered into my shoulder. My heart swelled because I could hear the compassion in her words, love just oozing from them. Bella truly loved me and I was completely happy. I placed my hand under her chin and moved her face to meet mine.

"I love you too Bella, more than you know." I leaned forward and placed my lips sweetly against hers. Bella ran her hands up my chest and delicately wrapped them around my neck. She stood up taller, pressing her lips more firmly to mine. I snaked both of my hands around her waist and squeezed it softly.

Our mouths moved against each others slowly, just reveling in the intense feeling. There was an electric current that ran through me and I hope she felt it too. It was intense and fueled the kiss farther.

When Bella needed air, she rolled her head to the side, causing my lips to attach to her neck. I ran my tongue along her jugular causing Bella to moan. I moved my lips up the pulse point under her chin and sucked on it. Bella let out a guttural groan and turned her head more to allow me better access. I licked my way up to her neck and detached my lips, hovering above her ear.

"This is all for you." I mumbled and went for the dip behind her ear. I grabbed a hold of her earlobe with my lips and I sucked.

"Edward." Bella said breathily bringing her lips back to mine.

Our kiss became more heated, fueled by the electric current that seemed to be radiating between our bodies. The lust was building and it was again clouding my vision.

I stopped my mouth on Bella's and pulled away, making sure her back was toward the bed before I pushed her. Her back came in contact with the comforter and I crawled up her body and hovered over her. I leaned most of my weight on my right hand. I picked up my left hand and placed it on her bra strap, not for a second loosing eyes contact. She nodded her head once giving me permission.

I pulled the strap down her shoulder leaving it bear. I brought my lips down and kissed along her collar bone and down to her shoulder, dragging my lips along sending tingles down into Bella's body.

Bella's hands went to my hair, digging her fingers into the back of my head and dragging them along my scalp. I shuddered at the amazing feeling. I snaked my hand under her back and rested my fingers on the clasp of her bra. I looked at her for confirmation that I was allowed to undo it. Bella bit her lip before nodding her head slightly. She took a deep breath as I undid the clasp.

I pulled her arms through the straps, leaving just the cups covering her breasts. I removed the bra from her chest and threw it to the side.

This was a huge step for us and as I gazed down at Bella's beautiful plump perfect breasts I knew this was meant to be. I reached down and gently cupped her. Holy fuck! Her breast fit perfectly in my hand, like we were a match or a puzzle piece fitting into the right spot.

I ran my thumb along the smooth supple skin just taking in how soft it was. Bella moaned at my touch. I came back to reality and the task at hand, making Bella feel good. I ran my thumb over her nipple lightly which immediately hardened under my touch. I cupped her neglected one in my other hand and did the same. I squeezed lightly and bent down to place a kiss in the valley between her breasts.

I moved my lips up to her right breast and kissed along the mound making my way to her nipple. Bella let out a pleasure filled cry when my tongue flicked out. Her nipple immediately puckered up and Bella's back arched off the bed, pushing my mouth to her harder. I loved how responsive this little touch could make her. I wrapped both my lips around her erect nipple and sucked. I licked and nipped my way down and to her other one, all the while, Bella was scratching my head.

Bella may think I am so experienced but she doesn't realize that with all the other girls it was making out and fuck. I didn't touch there bodies or worship them except for the occasional hard tit squeeze, to make them scream my name. But I wouldn't treat Bella that way because she was special and deserved better.

Bella reached her hand up and covered mine, pressing my hand into her harder.

"I'm a big girl Edward; you don't need to go that soft." Bella told me and face probably lit up because my girl liked it rough.

"I'm gonna make you feel good." I told her. There was a look of hesitance in her eyes and fear was clear. Was she not ready?

"Edward, I'm not ready to sleep with you." She told me, immediately turning her head so she was looking off to the right.

I felt rejected. I know it wasn't that big of a deal and everything, but I thought that when you love someone you sleep with them. I sat up and backed away. Bella suddenly sat up quickly, grabbing my face roughly in her hands and kissing me.

Bella POV

I kissed him with as much passion as I could. I pulled my lips from his with a smack and held his gaze steady with mine.

"I may not want to do it with you, but that doesn't mean I don't want your fingers to make me feel good." I told him adding a wink at the end. Normally I wouldn't say that but I was feeling sexy and confident and it kind of slipped out. I really wanted to feel his fingers against me but I just wasn't ready for him to see me down there. I loved him but I didn't feel comfortable, what if he didn't like what he sees?

"Tell me what you're thinking." He told me forcefully and I couldn't lie, I told him exactly what I was thinking.

"Aww Bella, your beautiful everywhere, I would love you no matter what, until the day that I die." He told me so much compassion thrown into one sentence that I felt a tear slip from my eye. Edward leaned forward and caught the single tear between his lips. He continued his kiss, downward, until he reached my lips.

Edward moved his against mine roughly, our lips moving in perfect sync. Suddenly his tongue thrust into my mouth and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped. Feeling brave, I rolled over so that I was hovering over Edward. He smiled before connecting his lips with mine once more. With my eyes closed, I blindly sought out the hem of Edward shirt. I started lifting, breaking the kiss for a second to pull the shirt over his head. My lips immediately went back to his and the shirt found the floor.

I felt Edward's erection pressed against my bare thigh and I fucking growled before cupping him. He moaned loudly and ground his hips into mine, eliciting an animal like noise from him.

Edward flipped me onto my back and pushed me up to the pillow.

"Can I touch you?" He asked huskily and my panties grew even wetter if that was even fucking possible.

"Yes." I managed to breathe out. I was practically hyperventilating as Edward's hand slid down my stomach. They stopped at the hem of my underwear. Edward wouldn't pressure me to do anything and he so understanding about my needs. I loved him so much.

Edward turned his head and looked me deep in the eyes. "I love you." He whispered before his fingers slipped there way into my underwear.

"I love you too." I tried to say but it just came out as a loud moan. Because Edward's hands made my whole body tingle. Just by this simple touch I was over the edge in lust.

Edward rubbed soothing circles around my mound and dragged them down stopping just before my clit.

"we don't have to." He told me but before he could go on I shifted my hips and his fingers landed just where they needed to be. Simultaneously, we both let out a moan. Edward kissed my stomach once before running his pointer finger down my slit. I shuddered and I opened my legs wider hoping to give him more access.

"So fucking wet baby." The feelings running up and down my legs and into my core were foreign but felt good, really good, amazing. I cried out in pleasure when Edwards thumb pressed against my clit. He used his other hand to push my legs open wider.

I moved my hips wildly under his amazing touch, thrashing around searching for more friction. Suddenly Edward took his pointer finger and slid it down, slowly inserting it into me. I felt slight pressure but the feelings of immense pleasure topped it. I fucking lost all sane. Edward used the pad of his thumb to rub circles into my clit.

There were sounds coming out of me that I didn't even know I could make. On top of that, pleasure coursed through my body in wave after wave of intense heat, building up and up. Edward's thumb worked feverishly against me while he had added another finger and was pumping in and out of me.

Edward kept my gaze the whole time. He looked deep into my eyes and held my gaze occasionally mouthing that he loved me. Edward's fingers curled in and I fell back onto the pillow arching my back and crying out.

My hips moved up and down meeting Edward's fingers every time they pushed back in. I desperately grabbed the sheets in my hands, balling them into fists and holding on tight.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" I tried to say but then the pleasure exploded inside of me. It had built up and up and finally exploded like fireworks. My legs trembled and went rigid, paralyzed with the amazing feeling taking over my body. All of my stress seemed to disappear and I dropped back to the comfortable in completes bliss.

The tingles were still shooting through me as Edward was riding me out.

"That's it baby." He told me, still rubbing my clit softly. Now it was beginning to hurt, but a good hurt that seemed to add to the incredible feeling.

The pleasure subsided and Edward slowly pulled his fingers out, which were glistening with my juices. I don't know if I saw it right but Edward kept my eyes as he slowly popped his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean.

I was completely turned on by that, my core started to throb yet again.

"Thank you so much." I told him. "That was amazing and I'm so glad that its you, I love you so much." I sat up and launched myself at him. I threw my hands around his shoulders and squeezed him to me. My mouth found his face and I peppered it with kisses. "I…love…you." I told him over and over in between each one.

He mumbled an "I love you." Before his lips found mine and he kissed me roughly. I could taste myself on his lips and I found it very erotic.

Edward's hand slid between our bodies. He rubbed up my stomach until his hand came in contact with my breast. He softly rubbed it, pinching my nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it lightly, eliciting a moan from me.

Accidentally, Edward's erection pressed into my thigh and it was the hardest I have ever felt. I'm guessing he was in a lot of pain. Maybe I should take car of that. I thought. This is probably the most confident I ever felt.

"Edward put your head on the pillow now." I commanded, trying to sound like a dominant mistress. I'm guessing it worked because Edward quickly laid down a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Aww yeah, that's my girl." He hooted.

"I didn't tell you to talk." I told him forcefully, grabbing his erection through his boxers. That immediately shut him up and he groaned loudly, throwing his head back. I was enjoying this. Never had I ever felt dominant and sexy, this was so new to me, but I liked it.

"I'm gonna make you feel good." I told him. "Can I?" I asked gesturing to his underwear. He nodded instantly.

Hesitantly I pulled the front of his boxers down and his hard on sprung free standing tall and erect. My mouth dropped at the sight of it, I immediately began biting my lips. Edward…was massive! I mean huge. He was long probably a good 9 inches maybe more and he was thick.

I swallowed hard. Edward grabbed my chin and pulled my face to look at his.

"What's wrong?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Um, its not gonna fit when we you know." I told him.

"Yes it will, we are meant to be and I guarantee its going to feel amazing. But let's not worry about that right now." He kissed me lightly.

I kind of felt better and now I was really curious. I reached down and lightly rubbed some of the pre cum that had gathered at the tip. Edward's head went back down and smacked into the pillow; he closed his eyes, grabbing the comforter.

I wrapped my fist around his shaft, firmly but not to hurt him. I moved my hand up and down, his hard on growing in my hand, just getting the feel of things..

With out really thinking, I leaned down and wrapped my mouth around the tip for a taste.

Edward's POV

My eyes flew open at the sensation of wetness wrapped around my cock. My eyes landed on Bella's hot little mouth wrapped around me. Her tongue darted out and licked up my shaft. I groaned and grabbed Bella's hair in my hands, running them through it. She hummed in response, sending vibrations through me.

I could feel the blood moving under my skin and my heart was beating erratically. I have had some good blow jobs in my day, but nothing compared to the one I was getting now. Was it all different because I loved Bella? Did I even have to ask myself that question, the answer was pretty clear. I fucking loved Bella which made everything she did all the more special.

Bella was using both her mouth and her hand, mostly because she couldn't get me all in her mouth. Her hands were so soft but she had a firm grip that kept my hand secured tightly around the comforter, I didn't want to hurt her by pulling her hair.

Fuck my balls were tightening and the pleasure was growing. It was building and building and I felt like I was gonna explode. I tried to pull out because I knew I wouldn't last, but Bella wouldn't let me. She held her self down and sucked, hard. She pushed her mouth down far and i felt my tip hit the back of her throat. Thats it, i cant hold on.

My orgasm exploded with in me, probably more powerful then I ever experienced. I fell back onto the covers and squeezed my eyes shut and the pleasure stunned me. My cum shot out and coated her throat, the amazing thing was… she swallowed every bit of it, pulling away with a pop; she licked her lips.

"You're a fucking goddess." I managed to get out between deep breaths, "that was fucking amazing."

"Your welcome." She said shyly. I leaned forward and kissed her gently tasting myself on her lips, grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers. I pulled her to my chest and fell back onto the covers with her by my side.

I fixed my boxers so that I was all covered and I held her close.

"Never leave me." Bella murmured into my chest. If I ever had to leave Bella, or if anything every happened to her, I would probably die. My life was meaningless until she became apart of it and I cant see it any other way.

"I'd probably die with out you. If you were gone, I would have nothing. I love you with my heart and soul. You feel this?" I asked, taking her hand and putting it on my chest, over my erratically beating heart. She nodded.

"This beats for you and only you; forever." I told her. Bella kept her hand on my heart and she picked up my left and placed it over hers.

"Me ditto." She told me, trying to keep from laughing. I chuckled. "My heart belongs to you, keep it forever." She said.

"Always." I told her and I meant it. Nothing will come between us.

"Can we have a song" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like a song that represents us, and our love, or like a song we both really like." She explained.

"Well what bands do you like?"

"Um, well I am kind of into the band The Used right now, there amazing."

"I love that band." I told her excitedly.

"Really?" She asked. "No one does. Were like a perfect match."

"Yeah. How about you get some sleep, and I will think of our song." She nodded and curled up to my side, her hand still over my chest and mine on hers.

"I love you." I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too." Bella drifted off to sleep and I did too, soon after.

**This is in fact the longest chapter I have ever written!!! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Well this chapter progressed there physical relationship farter then they have gone and wasn't it just lovely. So tell me what you think of the chap. Was it good? was it terrible? I feed off of you guys opinions. Review guys it makes me wanna keep on doing what I do!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to my Beta!!!!!!!**

**Kristinababes**


	17. Chapter 17

** This is chapter 17 and I know it's taken me awhile. It took awhile to get my thought out exactly the way I pictured them. Review! I hope you Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**Okay guys I need you people to read this and not skip over it because if you do then there will be no next chapter. This chapter couldn't get edited because my beta can't right now. And I put an author's note out but now one answered it. I decided not to prolong this chapter any longer. So I need you to tell me if there is anyone who has experience in being a beta or knows a good one. Please don't ignore this, I need you guys help. Leave a review or send me a message if you can help me out. Ignore the mistakes bc again, I had no one to edit. **

Chapter 17

Bella POV

"Bella, Bella." A soft voice coaxed. "Wake up." It said. Because of them, I had woken up. I squeezed my eyes shut and blindly swatted my hand. Some one caught it in there hands and held it in the air.

"Open your eyes sweetie." He said again. He kissed my lips lightly and this time I opened my eyes and came face to face with Edward, his eyes just inches away from mine.

"Just like snow white." He commented, "Except you're more beautiful." Edward grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me sweetly, his mouth tasting of mint toothpaste. Exactly how the one in my bathroom tastes.

"Did you use my toothbrush?" I asked curiously.

"Well good morning to you too." He said pouting.

"Sorry, good morning Edward." I leaned forward and kissed him chastely. "Now did you use my toothbrush?" He sighed running his hand through my hair and nodding.

"Now it's gonna taste like you." I said excitedly. He just chuckled.

"Wait, why did you wake me up?" I asked. Suddenly a huge smile came across his lips, causing one to form on mine. Edward's cheerfulness just made me so happy.

"I found the perfect song for us and it's by "The Used"!" He said eagerly.

"Yeah, I thought of a really good one last night too." I told him, using my hand to stifle a yawn.

"You first." He offered but I shook my head.

"No you."

"No you." He replied back stubbornly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How bout same time." He suggested and I nodded, liking that idea.

"1…2…3."

"I Caught Fire." We both said simultaneously, cracking smiles at the end.

"Wow. Dude, I think we're soul mates." I said. Edward smiled and took my hands in his. His face loosing the grin and he settled for smiling sweetly, his face becoming serious.

"You are the missing piece to my heart. This song is amazing and now it's our song. I'm melting. In your eyes, I lost my place, could stay awhile. And I'm melting in your eyes, like my first time that I caught fire. Just stay with me, lay with me." He quoted from the song and I swear I was putty in his hands.

I always loved those lyrics because they were about love and just hearing him say that like I imagined was amazing. I leaned forward, resting my head against his.

"Our song." I confirmed, kissing him slowly.

Edward seemed to be lost in thought, and then he arbitrarily smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"Last night, you're sexy when you act dominant." He stated still staring off. I couldn't help the blush that's crept up on my cheeks much against my will; I bit my lip and averted my eyes. Edward turned to finally look at me and he smiled.

"You're so easy to read. That beautiful blush, when you bite your lips." Edward said softly reaching his hand up and softly running his fingers along my hot cheek. He dragged his fingers ever so lightly down my face until they landed on my mouth. He used his fingers to pull my lips apart. "It helps me figure things out. When you're embarrassed or you're lying you blush and when you're nervous or anxious you bite your lip." He told me and I smiled.

"Well you're easy to read yourself. You tend to run your hand through your hair when you're nervous or anxious and you scratch your neck when you're worried."

"Aww yeah baby, you know me well." He cupped my cheek in his hand and lightly rubbed it with the pad of his thumb.

"You must be hungry?" He stated and just as the words left his mouth, my stomach growled loudly, practically echoing off the walls.

"Oh so your psychic?" I asked staring at him in mock wonder.

"Nope I'm just that good." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast." Edward grabbed my hand in his and pulled me from the bed.

"Wait." I exclaimed, my hands quickly wrapping around my bare chest. "I need to get dressed."

"Actually you don't, I like it this way." Edward turned toward me and his eyes went to my chest instantly. He reached for my hands and held them in his, pulling my shield like arms away from my body. I was out in the open for him to see. My lip found its way back into my mouth as I self-consciously let Edward's eyes rake over my half naked body.

Edward released one of my hands and gently placed it on my hip. His grip tightened and he pulled. I took a step forward as he also took one. He delicately fingered the lacy material that hung extremely low.

Edward moved his hand up higher and higher, running across the skin of my stomach, passed my navel sending shivers down my spine. His hand continued its way up, stopping in the center of the valley between my breasts. I arched my back, bringing my chest closer to his feathery light touch.

He finally let go of my hand and his descended onto my chest, taking my nipple between his forefinger and thumb, lightly pinching and rolling it. I moaned and closed my eyes just reveling in his soft touch.

I felt Edward's mouth wrap around my other one that wasn't occupied by his fingers. He sucked for a while, before moving his mouth up. The second the cool air reached my nipple, it pebbled up.

"How bout we forget about breakfast for a little longer." He mumbled against my skin, but he was interrupted my stomach growling loudly.

"Guess not." He said giving my breast one more kiss before picking his head up. He pecked me once on the lips before walking over to the side of his bed. He bent down and picked up his shirt, tossing it lightly into my hands.

"Wear that." He told me, smiling widely. I knew he liked when I wore his clothes so I pulled the Jersey over my head and grabbed his hand in mine.

"You look hot in that." He commented his eyes moving over my flesh hungirly, opening the door and letting me out into the hallway. He shut the door behind him.

Edward brought his hand that was clutching mine up in the air and gave me a twirl, admiring me. His face lit up and he practically ran with me down the stairs.

When we got to the kitchen, he lifted me up by the waist and sat me down on the island counter top. As soon as my ass came in contact with the freezing counter top, a shiver ripped through me.

To think, that just a week ago I was in freaking hell. My mom had totally forgotten I even existed and then she was gone. For three months she just demanded things from me and went on doing her shit with Phil. He would always look at me with the evilest of grins when Renee would pay me no attention. I wanted to be mad at her for the way she treated me. What if she was alive? What if I'm ruining her chances by not saying anything? But if I do, I'm endangering myself and all of my friends. But I can't be selfish. Screw myself, ill be endangering my friends. These are the people I have come to love over such a short time. They made me feel like I mean something. I finally have friends that care for me and share things. I'm pretty sure Emmett loves me like a sister.

Edward said he would do anything for me. If Phil got to me I know that Edward would most likely come after me and try to help. I know he won't succeed. Phil has so many connections, but I don't even know where they are from, or if he even did. Was it just to scare me?

An image flashed through my mind, it was one of a thick manila folder labeled in thick black letters, "**DO NOT OPEN**." Nothing about it was clear, for I don't think I have ever seen it before. Again the picture flashed through my mind, sparking the realization of something that had happened not that long ago.

Flashback

I wandered down the hall in my house in Phoenix, passing a happy Renee whose arms were wrapped tightly around Phil. She bumped into me and immediately began yelling. She turned her head and gave her hair a flip and continued down the hall until they disappeared into the kitchen.

I sighed and took my mood ring from thumb and putting it around my pointer finger. I swirled my finger around and spun the ring casually. Before I could catch it, it flew from my hand and landed on the floor, rolling away, straight under the door.

"Fuck." I muttered as I realized the door was the one to Phil's office, which read "Keep out." I peeked up and looked toward the end of the hall. Laughter was audible which meant Renee was all wrapped up in Phil and wouldn't bother me any time soon.

I silently removed a bobby pin from my hair and stuck it into the locked lock. As quietly as I could, I jiggled the pin simultaneously with the knob and it opened after a second. Quickly, I closed the door behind me and searched the ground for my ring.

I found it next to Phil's big desk that seemed to be made of a very shiny wood. The legs beheld intricate designs that had been carved in by hand. I picked up my ring and placed it on my finger, before sitting down on the big fluffy swivel chair.

Curiously, I picked up the manila folder that was thrown across the desk top, next to the computer. The cover read "**DO NOT OPEN**." but that only fueled my curiosity more. The first piece of paper read "associates" across the top. I flipped that one over and moved it to side. Underneath it was a packet.

On the page was a picture of a big man, with muscles like I've never seen before. His hair was red and so was his mustache leading me to believe that he was Irish. Underneath the picture was a description.

Name: O'Reilly, Jerry

Hideout Location: New York, New York.

Specialty: Machete, Throwing Knives

Gun: AK-47

On the next page was a picture of a big black man. He was huge, the veins in his arms popping out. He had a bandana wrapped around his forehead and his face was anything but appealing. He had a scar that crossed over his left eye and all the way down to past his lip. His neck was covered in tattoos. Under the picture it read…

Name: Wilson, Marcus

Hideout Location: Las Vegas, Nevada

Specialty: Hands

Gun: No Gun.

I scanned a couple other pages, those also with pictures of men. Some had eye patches or scars. One had so many piercing around his mouth that you could barely see his lips. It told me there positions, ranging from the small town of Freehold in New Jersey, to the larger town of Philadelphia in Pennsylvania. Some of the places I have never even heard of including Norton, Kansas and Xenia, Ohio.

I finally stopped on a page with two pictures, for these scared me the most. The first picture was one of a man with blonde hair that stopped just above his ears. The eyes that belonged to this man were not bloodshot or covered up by a patch or disfigured like the others. These eyes were dark, lifeless, frightening. There was no other color to describe them other then grey.

The eyes were staring into me and even though it was just a picture, they seemed to be reading me. All I saw was the name James before I looked away and didn't look back. I just moved onto the picture next to it.

The man in this picture had dark skin with black hair that hung past his shoulders is dreads. His eyes were even darker then the other man's but they weren't as lifeless, they were just menacing; evil. This mans name was Laurent. These two were classified as "High Priorities." The last thing I read was there location, Seattle, Washington.

I turned around quickly at the sound of someone behind me. Phil stood there, towering over me, if eyes showing that he was beyond furious. The manila folder was gone from my hands in an instant. Phil grabbed a huge glass plate from behind him and held it over his head. His hands came down and the last thing I felt was glass break on top of my head. I fell unconscious.

End of Flashback

I had not remembered that until this moment. I had woken up in a hospital bed with no recollection of how I ended up there. They had informed me that being the clumsy person I was, I had fallen down the stairs and hit my head into the china cabinet, sending plates tumbling down on me.

I believed every word Phil said. I remember waking up to only find Phil there; my mom had left for the store before Phil had caught me in his office. When I had gotten home, glass was in front of the China cabinet making is story all the more believable.

Apparently Phil had some very scary people working for him, people I hope I will never come across. I shuddered at the thought. What did Phil do? Why was he affiliated with these people?

I thought back to the previous months when Phil had moved in. He hardly had any boxes that didn't say "DO NOT OPEN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!" written across the sides in thick lettering. He had gotten those boxes into the house quickly and entered the room used to be our office, but now was his designated area. He had a lock put on the knob as soon as he could.

In a matter of days, my mom had gone to loving and caring to cold hearted bitch. She barely talked to me anymore, occasionally shouting at me to do something or get out of her way. I was like the bills that my mom would get in the mail. She would throw those in a cabinet until they were mandatory to pay.

The truth was my mom was too caught up in Phil. She knew near to nothing about him. His birthday or anything, yet but he was her sun. Phil didn't know who I was at all. He always messed up my name, occasionally calling me Stella or Mella or some shit.

But I was oblivious. It never occurred to me at all that he could be a bad person. I was always kind to him, over looking the sneaky things he did; digging up things about my mom when he needed to pass a test about her in order to get married, pulling out wads of cash; a lot of money for a retired doctor, current Manager of the frozen foods section at Stop & Shop.

Maybe if I had come to my senses and realized something about Phil was just not right, then maybe I could have stopped this from happening, from my mom and myself getting hurt. But would that have stopped me from meeting Edward? Renee wouldn't have believed me anyway.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Edward opening cabinets and shutting them in frustration when he didn't find anything. He settled lastly for the fridge. As soon as the door was open even a fraction of an inch, a horrible odor wafted out and hit us hard. Edward slammed the door shut and I jumped off the counter to quickly open up the window over the sink.

"I guess I have been neglecting my poor kitchen for far too long." I admitted sheepishly. The milk and the cheese probably went bad.

"Ya think." He said angrily, covering his nose with his hand; he was leaning against the closed door of the fridge. I just averted me eyes and shamefully nodded my head.

"How about we go over to my house, steal some food from the kitchen and head out to the backyard to eat?" He suggested, coming over to me and placing his hands on my hips. He pulled me close.

"Sounds good." I breathed completely distracted by Edward's gorgeous smile. "But wait its still like 5:30, they should all be sleeping."

"We will be sneaky then." He said, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. He pulled away and turned me around, pushing me forward and slapping my ass. "Go get changed." He ordered playfully. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him and settled for just flipping him off. He chuckled as I climbed the steps.

I ran to my room and closed the doors behind me. Quickly I stripped all my closed and went into my closet, sitting down on the black ottoman centered in the room. I looked around for a second before jumping up and grabbing a red lace bra and underwear set. I also grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans. They were extra tight, but the made it over my thighs and settled low on my hips. Alice had told me that the tighter the better. Fuck her!

I walked out of the closet and grabbed Edward's shirt in my hands. I looked down at it and realized Edward's name was written across the back. A smile graced my lips as I realized I was his.

I threw the shirt over my head, grabbed my cell from the nightstand, my keys and my driver's license and headed down the stairs. Edward was leaning up against the door; his thin jacket was open leaving his bare chest for my eyes to devour hungrily. My eyes didn't even go to his face. I realized I was standing right in front of him, just gazing at his torso; his muscles toned and begging to be licked. As if I was in a trance I reached my hand out as a reflex of action and ran my fingers along the firm but smooth skin of his abs.

He shivered slightly under my touch and his hand grabbed mine and pulled it from his body.

"Keep that up and we won't be eating for awhile." He told me and I nodded my head, reaching over and zipping his jacket. It may have looked like it was for his sake, so he doesn't get cold but it was really for mine. I didn't need to get distracted again.

I closed the door behind us and locked it all the while keeping my hand firmly in his. He held it as he walked me over to the passenger side of his Volvo. He opened the door for me and didn't walk away until I was completely inside.

All ways the gentleman I thought as I watched him make his way to the other side. He opened the door and slid in. Not bothering with his seatbelt, Edward stuck the key in the ignition and expeditiously pulled out of the drive way. He made a quick U and headed down the street toward his house.

I was used to how fast Edward drove, so it came as no surprise seeing the moss covered trees out my window as only a blurred wall. There were no cars around us considering it was just a little after 5 in the morning. So everything around us was dark except for the patch of light that shone a good 40 feet in front of us from the cars headlights.

I placed my head against the window and thought of something, anything completely random. The only thing I had to work with right now was the weather. I settled on that subject and thought about how the weather constantly changed here.

Back in Phoenix it was both dry and sunny or on occasion, muggy and sunny, very seldom did it ever rain. I looked back up to dark sky and I could already see the clouds rolling in, covering the stars that had shone bright, hours before. The moon had been the first to go. Clouds had slowly covered it, moving from left to right until it was no longer visible.

Now and then a cloud would shift a certain way letting a sliver of the moon appear but it would quickly be covered up again. There was one star; way off to the west that looked to always manage to miss the clouds. It was never covered and it shone brightly. It seemed to always find away to dodge the next dark mass that wanted to block it from view.

I rested my elbow on the door and placed my head in its crook, just gazing up at that lonely star.

It took me a few seconds to realize that the car wasn't moving anymore; we were stopped in front of his house. I switched my gaze away from the sky and turned my head toward Edward. His gaze was fixed on me and he was smiling adoringly. He reached forward and lightly brushed the length of my cheek bone.

"You're so beautiful." He commented, just gazing at me tenderly. Love was evident in his eyes and they smoldered with compassion.

Our lips met sweetly. Edward lightly caressed my cheek and moved it down, his fingers ghosting over the now heated skin of my neck.

"Edward, I'm hungry." I mumbled against his lips. He pulled away and gave me a knowing look.

"Then let's get some food." Edward took the keys out of the ignition and exited the car, jogging over to my side quickly. Before I even got my hand on the handle to let my self out, he was opening the door for me. I stepped out and placed my arm in his. We walked to the door and silently crept into the house.

Edward left me in the dark kitchen, gone upstairs to go change; considering he was just in boxers and a jacket. Just thinking about it sent pleasurable shivers down my spine.

I grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and grabbed a box of Fruit Loops from the cabinet below. I opened a drawer and took out two spoons, using my hip to bump it closed again.

As I was pouring the cereal, two hands found there way around my waist from behind. I jumped and was about to scream when Edward's head came into view. He leaned over my shoulder and kissed the hollow at my throat.

Edward grabbed his bowl and I grabbed mine and we tip toed into the living room and out onto the deck in the back yard. The air was slightly chillier then before and now as I looked up, the clouds seemed to have moved on. There was only a hint of them way off to my left.

We sat down on the steps leading out onto a path that wound its way around the pool, jutting off to the left and continuing down to a hammock that hung, nestled in between two trees at the beginning of the woods. It swayed back and forth aimlessly in the slight breeze.

Edward, with his bowl in one hand, wrapped his other around my waist and pulled me close to his side. He pulled his hand away and took a bite of his cereal. I laid my head on his shoulder and began to eat my already soggy fruit loops.

I looked up into the sky to see it was brightening by the horizon, sending pink and yellow colors to dance above the trees. I set my bowl to the side and cuddled closer to Edward's side. He too put his down and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap.

I accepted the warmth radiating from his body; happy for an excuse to hold him tighter. The sun had begun to rise. From here is looked like a blazing orange circle behind the trees. Its rays cast shadows and at the same time light into the back yard.

I looked up at Edward's face to see it illuminated in orange. He looked immeasurably beautiful. Never had I been so in love with him then I was at that moment. Edward's eyes sparkled in the light as he took in the breathtaking scene in front of us, but I couldn't take my eyes off him.

He caught me staring, cupping my chin and leaning his forehead against mine.

"Don't leave me." I practically begged.

"Never." He vowed his voice firm and promising. His whole expression burned with sincerity.

"Love me." I told him.

"Always and forever." Tears leaked from my eyes as I tried to hold them back with no avail. Edward's words were so true and heartfelt and I could practically feel the love that oozed from them.

"I love you." I cried happily into his chest.

"I love you too. So goddamn much." He declared, grabbing my face and peppering it with kisses.

Behind Edward, a slight movement caught my attention. I picked my head up to see at the opened back door, Esme. She must have heard our exchange because her eyes were filled with tears, some spilling over and rolling down her cheeks.

She placed her hand on her heart and turned to leave. She was grinning from ear to ear. The smile looked to be one of satisfaction, relief, and pure joy. I smiled at her retreating form and turned back to face the trees.

The sun was now above the tops of trees lightly up the whole town. Animals were probably exited where they had slept to bask in the morning glow as Edward and I were.

The horizon, just behind the trees were still pink but up higher the yellow sun was surrounded by bright blue sky, clear and free of clouds. It looked like it would be a pretty perfect day.

I nestled into his chest facing the back yard. Edward's chin rested on my shoulder as he too looked on. This moment was utterly perfect and I would give anything for it to be like this forever. Watching the sunrise with the most perfect guy whom I loved with all my heart gave me a sense of hope for the future.

"So," Edward started, breaking the blissful silence "how bout a date?"

**Kristinababes**

**again guys i need you to review because i need my next chapter checked by a beta. i wont update until my next chapter is spic and span. Please review this chapter and tell my what u think cuz i love hearing you opinions. mind my mistakes becuase im horrible at checking. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

** Thank you for the reviews for chapter 17, I was so happy that you guys enjoyed. I have an idea for the date in the next chapter but I'm always open to opinions. So let me know some of the stuff you want to go down.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 18

Bella POV

Everyone had come down for breakfast now, everyone shuffling into the room stifling yawns or stretching. Alice and Rose had spent the night obviously, doing stuff you can only guess, considering they both came from the directions of Jazz and Emmett's room. I smiled at them knowingly and they smirked and winked.

Carlisle didn't seem to happy that they had spent the night or that Edward had been gone until early this morning. He had taken all three boys into his office for a lecture on, as Edward told me, was respect for his household and him. He hadn't liked what his sons were engaging in but he knew he couldn't tell them not to. So he merely reminded them of protection and the respect of their woman.

We had all sat around the big dining room table which apparently they only used for special occasions and ate the amazing meal Esme cooked, bacon, eggs, the works, in peaceful silence. All until Emmett felt the urge to throw a piece of bread directly at Jasper's head for making an innuendo about what he heard him and Rose doing last night. You can guess what that turned into; total mayhem. Food began flying everywhere.

Esme and Carlisle just left the table, Esme throwing in a stern word about them cleaning up and Carlisle muttering about "every week." So I'm guessing that happened often. When Edward had broken the news that everything was fine and he was taking me out tonight; that was all Alice and Rose needed to kick into girl mode. They squealed loudly and tried touching my hair and requesting outfits.

I ignored them and turned to Edward. I gripped his shirt in my hands and looked up at him in mock horror.

"Get me out of here!" I practically begged. Edward just chuckled and started leading me out of the house.

"We'll be over at 8." Alice hollered as I dragged Edward by his shirt collar out the front door. He came as I asked but frowned the whole walk to the car because Jazz and Em were calling him pussy whipped. I ignored them and shoved Edward in the passenger side of his car and quickly headed over to the drivers seat.

"You can't hide from us!" Rose yelled in a sing song voice as I slammed the door shut and demanded Edward's keys. He unwillingly handed them over and I shoved them in the ignition roughly. I gunned the engine and sped out of the drive like a bat out of hell.

"What's the rush?" Edward had asked.

"I need to get to the store and buy all the dead bolts I can find." I murmured as I pulled into my driveway in under a minute. Edward chuckled and walked me to the front door. He kissed me and promised to be back to pick me up at 9:00 for our date, which he would not tell me where he was taking me.

I climbed the stairs with a spring in my step and a cheesy smile plastered across my face. But I couldn't help myself; I was too goddamn happy for my own good. Tonight I was going on my first date ever. Who wouldn't be excited? To top that off, it would be with the most amazing guy ever. Tonight promised to be perfect.

The day had already started out wonderful; watching the sunrise in the warm embrace of my boyfriend. And so far the weather had managed to hold up. The sky was still clear and blue.

I unclasped my bra and slipped it off from under my shirt, setting it on the bed. I threw off my overly tight skinny jeans; more like had to peel them off and threw them on the floor. I found a pair of exceedingly baggy sweats and pulled those on. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and headed downstairs straight for the kitchen.

The room did not smell at all and now that I think about it, I could feel a cool breeze. My eyes found there way to the open window and I frowned. I shouldn't have left that open while I was gone. I was about to close the window when I thought better. If I'm gonna clean this kitchen, then that was gonna need to stay open.

I made my way to the fridge and with one hand on the handle and one on my nose, I pulled the door open. On the top shelf was cheese wrapped in plastic. Through the cover I could make out green spots. I resisted the urge to gag, grabbing the malodorous cheese and running with it to garbage. I threw it in and quickly went back; grabbing the milk container. Not bothering to dump out the curdled remain, I just threw it in the trash.

I threw away all the dairy products and basically anything that went bad or was just old. i quickly tyed up the bag and dragged it ut to the curb where the garbaged collected would pick it up soon. I walked back inside. I then removed everything and set it on the counter, grabbing a wet cloth, spraying it with cleaning chemicals and wiping down the whole inside of my fridge.

I looked at everything on the counters and saw it wasn't much. I desperately need to restock my food supply; it was dwindling. Without bothering to make myself presentable, I grabbed my keys and wallet and headed out to my truck. With a jump I was in the driver's seat.

I pulled out of my driveway and took the main highway towards Fork's only convenience store. I parked in two spaces crookedly just to insure that no one would get to close or knick it. I would probably go crazy.

I scanned up and down the isles practically throwing everything I saw into the huge growing pile in my wagon.

"Whoa there, how many people are you feeding?" A deep naturally husky voiced asked from behind me. Surprised, I turned around to find a guy about my age. All he had was a box of razor heads in his hands. He had long black hair that hung in a long tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. His skin was extremely tan and I could tell that from under his thin tank that he was well built. Tattoos covered the surfaces of his arms trailing onto his back where I couldn't see. His eyes were warm but something in them told me to keep my distance.

"Um, no, I just need to restock my kitchen." I told him trying to explain why there was so much food. I didn't want to seem like I was fat and ate a ton.

He held his hands up as a sign for me to stop talking. "No need to explain yourself." He said, taking his left hand and extending it out to me. "I'm Jacob Black." He introduced his self.

I hesitantly picked up my own hand and placed it in his. "Bella Swan." He shook it firmly, the veins on his arms rippling. His fingers lingered on mine. I pulled my hand away quickly, suddenly uncomfortable. He just smiled and I noticed how his eyes trailed down my body and finally after a long look, they met my eyes again.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." He said making his voice huskier then before. I realized he was trying to flirt with me. I shifted from foot to foot waiting for the second when I could walk away with my cart.

"So I've never seen you around here before. You new?" He asked sounding curious, but pouring it on a little thick.

"Uh yeah, I just moved from Phoenix." I muttered.

"I don't believe it." He said forcefully and I looked at him with a puzzled look. "You're too white." He contradicted.

"Well that's where I was born and raised. Not my fault I don't tan." I told him bitterly, having no idea why I had gotten so defensive.

"Whoa there tiger! I was just stating what I see." He checked his watch. "Well gotta run Bella. I'll make sure to see you around." He took a stray piece of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. I flinched away from his touch. He didn't seem to notice. Jacob winked before spinning on his heel and disappearing down the isle and to the left.

I couldn't really move. I was so dumfounded; staring at the place he was just standing with probably the most stupid expression on my face. That was by far the creepiest interaction ever.

I pulled myself out my little cloud and grabbed my wagon, wheeling it into the woman's toiletries. I grabbed my favorite brand of tampons and put them in my wagon. I found myself peering around corners of isles just to check and make sure that Jacob was on in them. He kind of freaked my out.

"Excuse me?" I asked a worker who was spritzing some open vegtables on a shelf with water. "Do you carry deadbolts?" I asked honstely wanting to know because i really wanted to buy all of them.

"Um, no. We don't carry those." He told me, giving me the oddest look. I guess it was a little weird to ask for deadbolts in a convenience store, but it was worth a shot. I thanked him and walked away, suddenly embarrassed since i asked the dumbest question in history.

One wagon completely filled and a small basket later, I was being checked out. The unnatural blonde popped her gum loudly as she picked each item off the belt and scanned them. She picked at her nails as I got my money out and yawned as she typed on her keyboard.

She handed me my change and receipt and with a bored sigh wished me a good day. I smirked and in a cheery voice wished her a loud happy day. She glared at me as the bag boy placed my bags in the wagon and smiled at me. I gave her a big fake smile and turned to leave.

"Ha bitch, I can actually leave." I said wickedly in my head. I laughed out loud as I pushed my wagon back to my car.

Thirty two bags later, I was speeding down the highway yet again. I pulled into my drive way soon after. In a total of seven trips, I got all the bags into the kitchen. Breathlessly, I grabbed a bag and sat down on the ground, my back resting against the dishwasher. I pulled out a pack of 24 water bottles and poked the plastic, pulling one out. I threw my head back and took a nice long drink of the cool water. It quenched my thirst for the second so I sat back on my need and reached over to pull open the door of the fridge.

I removed all the bottles and placed them on the bottom shelf. With a lot of effort, I got up and went upstairs to get my iPod and dock. The dock was new and I fumbled with the cord, finally sticking it in the outlet under the microwave. I clicked a random play list and cranked up the tunes.

The first song to come on was Lollipop Luxury by Jeffree Star. I moved my hips to the amazing techno beat and began taking everything from there plastic bags and setting them on the counter.

The music made time go by faster. I began moving around like the beat, swaying back and forth wildly as I slipped and slid on the cool stone on the ground.

I had bought a new carton of milk and a big slab of mozzarella cheese along with butter, cream cheese, and other dairy products; ice cream etc. I put those all away and closed the fridge. I was completely done cleaning and restocking that. Goodbye horrible smell.

I emptied all the cabinets and wiped and dusted them, putting everything back in plus adding all the new items I had just bought. After everything I had bought that was kitchen related, I began wiping down the counter tops. I scrubbed and buffed the granite until they shined bright and spotless.

I rinsed the sink and cleaned out the microwave and the dishwasher. I decided that it would be a good idea to mop the floors. So I went digging through the pantry closet and found an old mop.

I filled the sink up and added soap and floor cleanser. I stuck the mop in and rung it out.

As I was finishing the last spot, I realized I had a bit of a predicament. I was in the middle of the kitchen, standing on the only spot that wasn't wet and soapy. I had made a small circle and now I was stuck here.

"Fuck!" I muttered loudly, gripping the mop handle tightly in my hands, my palms turning white with the force.

Suddenly a song ended and next thing I knew, the mission impossible theme song was playing. My spirits totally lifts and I got a little creative. I jumped up onto the island and crouched down like I was sneaking around. I crawled over and leaped onto the counters. I shimmied along the edge until I got to the counter the closest to dry area; the floor into the living room.

I jumped off the counter and landed unsteadily on my feet. I found myself falling forward. To cushion my fall, I tucked my head in and I ended up to a forward roll, finishing in a crouched position.

I sat up in daze as the song ended, along with the play list. My smile grew as I let what I just did sink in. I began laughing hysterically. I gripped my stomach as tears streamed down my face. That was the most fun thing I've ever done. I didn't think I had enough stability to jump from one surface to another, let alone jump off the counter and land on the floor with out giving myself a concussion. Some times I even amazed myself. It was so childish though. I didn't know I was even able to do a forward roll. Easily made my day.

After my laughter subsided, I stood up and grabbed a rag off the counter. I got down on my hands and knees and wiped the floor down until it was dry and I could see my reflection. In the glow of the stone, I could see that my hair was astray, pieces out of the pony tail and sticking up in obscure directions.

I took my hands and tried to smooth my hair back but I just ended up getting it wet and full of suds. I looked down at my clothes, which were now wrinkled and wet. I huffed and tried desperately to smooth out Edward's shirt, but it seemed as nothing could be done; same with my sweats.

I made my way upstairs wand stripped all my clothes, going to the laundry room next to my bedroom and throwing the shirt and sweats in the wash. I took all my neglected clothes that had settled in the hamper for the past two or three days. I started the wash and went to go take a shower. The clock read 4:30. Where had the time gone? I asked my self.

I hated how time seemed to fly by now. These past days had been some of the greatest but also the quickest to pass; they seemed to come as rapidly as they went. I found my self looking at a clock, and what feels like a minute has past, turned out to me and hour or two. I was never used to my days flying by. Back in Phoenix they seemed to drag on. I would have to work hard for something to go by at a normal pace. Was this all because of Edward?

I took of the rest of my clothes and hopped under the warm spray. It wasn't the right temperature, so I turned the handle to the left as far as it would go. The water came out so hot and just kept coming out degrees hotter then before. I melted into sweet bliss. I leaned my head again the wall and let the water act like a masseuse.

The heat relaxed my muscles and released the tension that was hidden beneath my skin. The flow of the water made my skin tingly and numb. It was an erotic moment.

My hand trailed down my stomach, ghosting lightly over the burning skin. I pressed hard and dragged my fingers down to my clit. The second they came in contact, I let out a moan and arched my back off the wall.

My eyes closed as my fingers worked back and forth. In my mind, I pictured Edward standing here, working my body, using his long strong fingers to bring me over the edge. I thought back to the way Edward looked when he was rubbing me last night. The look of concentration on his face totally focused on his task.

Images of Edward gripping the sheets as I sucked him flashed across my mind. I stopped the circular movement of my fingers and moved them down forward. I thrust two fingers into my cunt picturing that Edward was doing this his self.

A ripple of pleasure nearly caused my legs to give out. I reached my other hand out and steadied myself against the wall. I moved my fingers back to my clit and started rubbing vigorously, just like I had seen Edward do to me.

I so badly wanted Edward's mouth to be making me feel like I was right now; practically convulsing against the wall. I was reaching my peek quickly from a combination of my fingers searching for even more friction and the images of Edward and things he could be doing to me right now.

I came hard and immediately had to sit down. I slid down the wall and sat down with a plop, my hand still at my center. I let out a shaky breath and opened my eyes once more.

That was the first time I ever touched myself in a sexually way, the first time I stimulated my self into an orgasm. It was so erotic and amazing. I felt like a load was lifted off of me; I was completely relaxed.

I grabbed my razor from the stand on the wall and lathered my legs in soap. I shaved the bottom half of my legs before moving up to my calves. I never found the need to shave all the way up here, but all I wanted to do right now was make it all go away. I shaved the hair there and then went over it again and made sure it was completely gone.

I looked down at my mound and saw the hair there. I bit my lip and looked back and forth from the razor to the hair. I decided. I lathered the area good and shaved it bare. I ran my hand over the bare area and it was weird to not see it down there. I had never once even thought of ever shaving that; but now I had a reason. I'm pretty sure that all the girls Edward ever fucked were clean and bare so I'm guessing he will like it better this way.

I poured my strawberry shampoo into my hand and worked it into my hair. As that soaked in I shaved my armpits and then rinsed. I added a little conditioner and when it was completely washed out, I shut off the now cool water.

I stepped out into the steamed up bathroom, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my torso. I grabbed another and leaned down, wrapping this one around my wet hair and typing it up. I took my hand and cleared a fog covered area on the mirror.

My face was practically glowing. It looked less shallow and deathly pale. I looked healthy and happy. I knew it was because of Edward.

I rummaged through my clsoet for something decent to wear tonight. I settled on a pair of jeans, a pair of shoes that i had worn when i ran from home and a shirt, plain and simple. I set that on my bed so i could change into it later.

After changing into sweats and a tank top, I went to the laundry room and took the clothes out of the washer, switching them into the drier and heading down stairs.

I spent the next hour cleaning all the room on the ground level. I vacuumed each room and dusted all the furniture. I even polished the hard wood floors in the living room. Exhaustedly, I headed upstairs to lie down. I chose to go rest out on the balcony and bask in the warm breeze.

When I opened the door, I noticed that the room was dark. It was way later then I thought, exactly 6:00. Fuck I muttered turning to leave the room when I noticed that a big plant in the far corner of the room was blocking a door I had never noticed before.

I hesitantly walked over and huffed as I pulled the heavy plant away. I gripped the door knob and turned it slowly. The door creaked and opened with much effort on my part. I found myself at the base of a dark stair case. I flicked the light switch on the wall and a lone light bulb hung from the ceiling. It didn't have anything around it except some few stray wires poking out of the ceiling.

Curiously I climbed the stairs and opened another door at the top. I flicked another switch and the whole attic lit up. It wasn't the typical attic, finished and what not; this one had planks of wood on the floors with pink insulation stuffed in between. The walls were the same. There were a few boards of plywood at my feet leading to the far end of the attic.

This part actually had a floor and a small bench that was completely surrounded by hundreds of boxes and other things lying around on the ground. I walked unsteadily across the board, my arms out like I was walking a long a tight rope. To me this was as dangerous as one.

I jumped off the uneven board and onto the solid ground. I navigated through the boxes and sat down on the musty cushion of the bench, taking it everything around me.

Boxes were piled high all the dusty and filled with cobwebs. The boxes had writing on them in thick black sharpie. I leaned forward and brush away the dust that was keeping me from reading the writing on the side of a brown box by my feet.

Tears welled in my eyes when the writing became clear. It read, "Charlie's prized possessions." I opened the flaps carefully and slowly, my heart thumping quickly when the first thing came into view. It was a picture of my father, young and handsome as I could remember from the one picture I had of him that was back in Phoenix. Charlie was down on one knee kissing the exposed skin of a young Renee's bulging pregnant stomach. She had one hand on her chest as it looked like she was laughing and the other was placed delicately on Charlie's scruffy cheek.

Charlie's eyes were twinkling matching the expression on Renee's. They looked so young, carefree and happy that I cursed my mother's name."

"Fucking whore." I practically cried. She had to go and ruin a great family. We could have been so happy, living together. I could have had a mom and a dad who loved me and each other dearly. But I would have never met Edward.

Everything happens for a reason and I can't get mad over decisions that were made over a decade and a half ago. I have to focus my attention on what's in front of me today instead of dwelling on the past. I wiped my eyes and set the picture next to me, moving onto the object under it.

I saw a piece of paper that was dated a day before I was born. In messy script on the crumpled piece of paper was a "To Do List"

To Do List

Watch Renee, she should be having the baby soon.

Put finishing touch on the surprise baby room.

The pen color was different, indicating that he wrote this at a different time.

Get to hospital quickly.

Give new perfume to Renee 3

Give a locket to my new baby girl we named Bella.

Bring my family home.

I put the list down next to me and buried my face in my hands. Charlie cared so much about his family. He was doing so much for Renee, surprising her, giving her gifts. I let out a shaky breath and looked back into the box. Sitting under where the paper had been were two small boxes; the first was white with the words "Marc Jacobs" scrawled in elegant black script. I slipped the top off to find the perfume Charlie had written about.

It was called "Daisy Perfume" The cab was gold and had gold daisies coming off the top. The bottle was sleek and black. I took the cap off and sprayed some on my wrist, inhaling the delicious floral aroma. I placed it on the paper and picked up the other box. This one was longer and thinner covered in black soft velvet.

Lying inside, placed delicately on white silk was a silver heart shaped locket. Inscribed on the front were the words "Daddy's Little Girl." I wiped a tear that had leaked out and proceeded to open the heart.

Carved into the silver, on the left side were the words "I love you my baby girl, Isabella." On the right was a little heart shaped picture of Charlie smiling widely and proudly for the camera. His eyes shined with love and care. Stream streamed silently down my flushed cheeks dripping off onto my lap, leaving dark spots.

I held the necklace in a death grip in my hands, holding onto a piece of my father's heart. I laid my head down on the back of the musky bench and squeezed my eyes shut, forcing out tears. They burned there way down my cheeks and fell into my lap.

In a furry, I grabbed the picture of my mom and dad and threw it at the back wall. I kicked my father's box and grabbed the perfume. With them in my hands I ran out of the room, out of the place that held my mothers face and Charlie's happiness from Renee. I stumbled my way down the steps and nearly tripped over the potted plant.

I walked downstairs and threw myself onto the couch, suddenly exhausted. I buried my face in the pillow as the tears still fell. Almost immediately, I was asleep.

I had awoken sometime later to the sound of banging at my front door. I sat up with a start.

"Bella, open the goddamn door. We need to get you ready!" Alice screamed from the other side.

"Go the fuck away!" I yelled angrily, tears coming back to my eyes and slipping down my cheeks as I remembered the event that occurred not long ago.

"Bells, what wrong. Let us in." Rose yelled worriedly. I just grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it.

The banging dyed down and finally stopped completely. I could make out the sound of retreating footsteps. I had finally won. But then there were noises coming from the kitchen. They were the sounds of clanking heels against metal or something, followed by a splash and an angry shriek.

"Bella!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. Surprised, I turned around to fine Rose with her hands on her hips, standing in the entrance of the kitchen; she glared at me, practically fuming.

I followed Alice's laughing eyes to the hem of Rose's pants which were all wet and soapy along with her grey UGG'S. But a smile didn't come to my lips.

"How the fuck did you guys get in here?" I asked angrily not bothering to get up.

"I'll fucking tell you!" She nearly screamed. "The front door was locked along with all the windows, so we tried the back. The window was open, so when I climbed through I fucking stepped in the sink. Who fucking leaves there sink filled to the top with soap in it. Now look at my fucking shoe!" She cried pointing.

"It's not my fucking fault you assholes broke into my fucking house and you were stupid enough not to look down." I growled out, wondering why I was getting so angry at them.

She token taken aback. "Bella, what's wrong with you!" Rose yelled, throwing her hands up exasperatedly. Tears came to my eyes again as I shrunk into the couch. I curled my legs under me and closed my eyes, the tears falling freely now.

Rose's expression quickly diminished. She put down her arms and quickly walked over. She sat down next to me and placed her arms around my shoulders. Alice followed suit and sat to my right also placing her arms around me.

"Tell us what's wrong and if you dare say nothing I will go into kitchen, scoop up that dirty water and pour it on your fucking head. I'm not joking!" Alice commanded and Rose nodded her head agreeing. I could tell they would do it.

I gave a defeated sigh. "Okay." I started unwillingly. "Well my mom Renee used to live in Phoenix with her husband, my dad Charlie and they were the happiest ever. When my mom went into labor, my dad couldn't be there because he's a cop and couldn't take the day off even to be there for my mom. He would have to come two days later. So after I was born, two days later my mom fucked the doctor Phil, on his desk, in his office. My dad walked in on them. He didn't even have time to see me before he fled the state. He drove always to Forks and never looked back once. I was only four when he was killed on the job here. This was his house. So I found the attic and found all his things.

He was so good to my mom. He had finished the surprise baby room all by his self. He had bought my mom perfume and wanted so badly to be there when I was born. He cared so god damn much about my mom and she was a fucking whore and deceived him. He was so good to her. She ruined my chance at a complete family. I hate her for it. And now my dad's dead and it's all her fault." I finished my rant with a sigh, the tears falling down my face at an uncontrollable rate.

"How the could she have fucked a guy right after she had you?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Must have been some good looking doctor." Alice muttered and I glared. Phil was far from good looking.

"Fucking ask her, I have no idea! The point is, she did and I wish someone would have been there to stop her. I want a father in my life." I couldn't help it. I sobbed loudly not even trying to control myself. Alice and Rose didn't say anything else; they just held me as I let it all out.

With a loud sigh Alice glanced at the clock and pulled her phone out. She dialed a number and held it to her ear impatiently.

"Hey, were gonna need another hour." Alice said. I heard a commotion on the other line.

"No, Bella's fine, it's just that we haven't started yet."

"Not gonna happen. I will not be caught dead letting Bella leave the house this way, she's a mess."

"I don't give a fuck if you care or not. Just be here at 10:15." Alice said irritably. She listened for a second and hung up.

"Okay." Rose said. "Its 8:50 and we gotta get you ready." Alice and Rose both wiped my eyes and kissed my cheeks telling me that they would never leave me. I believed them and followed the two up stairs.

Apparently my hair was a disheveled mess and they could not work with it at all. So they made me take a shower making sure to comb my hair and wash it thoroughly. I scrubbed my face hoping to get rib of any remnants of the breakdown I had before.

Alice handed me a bathrobe through the fogged shower door and led me to a seat facing away from the mirror. I sat down and they immediately went to work.

Alice took the left side and Rose took the right side of my head. They split my hair down the middle and began blowing it. They had two dryers in there hands and two curling irons heating on the counter. Pouring from a huge bag labeled Avon was there makeup equipment and this was just there small bag.

After my hair was blow dried completely, they began curling it. I couldn't see how my whole head looked but the ringlets they were making next to my face looked absolutely flawless.

Alice took over my hair completely and Rose started on my make up. All I could see was a lot of blue which apparently was there theme tonight. I guess they liked blue on me considering last time they dressed me, it was in blue also.

Rose spent a full half hour just perfecting my makeup while Alice spent that time rummaging through my closet.

"What's on your bed?" Alice called out from my bedroom.

"The clothes I'm wearing tonight." I called back, humming to the soft music Rose had put on.

"You call this an outfit, oh hell no! Your so lucky you have us to guide you because fashion is truly not your calling. i have no idea how you survived for 17 years of your life!" She yelled. "This has to go." I heard the sound of her throwing my clothes on the floor and heading to my closet.

"Perfect!" She squealed minutes later. She came back into the bathroom.

Again they made me close my eyes as they helped me dress. I didn't feel as uncomfortable the first time I did when I let them put my underwear on me.

"Oh, you shaved!" Alice squealed excitedly, and I blushed because she was referring to the bare skin at my inner thighs. I crossed my legs shielding my nakedness from there eyes, embarrassed.

The underwear they slipped on felt as if there was barely any there. The material was silky and there was so little of it to cover all my necessaries. I didn't argue knowing I wouldn't come any close to winning.

I stepped into extremely tight jeans and the shirt they slipped over my head was a tank. Apparently it was acceptable because the night was unusually warm.

My nails were painted, bracelets were slipped onto my wrists and shoes were put on my feet and laced up, like I couldn't do that shit myself. A necklace was clasped around my neck and hung midway.

"Open." Rose commanded excitedly, grabbing my shoulders and guiding me in front of what I'm guessing was the mirror.

Rose and Alice never ceased to amaze me. This was the second time that I had looked in the mirror and barely recognized the girl staring back. Alice and Rose flanked me with smiles on there faces obviously waiting for my reaction.

My hair looked darker then usual and it hung down in big ringlets. They curled gracefully all the way down passed my shoulders covering the bare skin. It was voluminous and as Alice put it, resembled sex hair.

The shirt was a deep blue that wasn't to dark. It hung low in the front from blue lace straps. A ribbon tied around my upper stomach just under my breasts in a bow. It flowed out and stopped just above my hips.

The pants were dark but not black and felt like a second skin, but this fabric wasn't all that tight, it was stretchy and I was able to move more freely then some of the other pants Alice had gotten me.

My eyelids were a very deep blue and made my eyes pop on my white skin. They were also vaguely outlined in black. My lashes were thicker and more prominent on my face. I was standing a good 8 feet from the mirror and I could still see them.

My shoes were also blue of course, dark converses that went to my ankle. Rose handed me my obviously blue purse and my blue bracelets clanged together when I moved my hand.

"Oh my god!" I breathed holding each word out. "You guys did amazing. Thank you so much. There are just two more things I have to add." I said finally looking at the both of them. They were smiling but they both also looked confused. I headed out the door and walked down the staires to the living room. I picked up the perfume bottle and necklace from the floor and held it out to them.

"Can I have some help?" I asked sheepishly. They both smiled brightly and each took an item. Alice sprayed the perfume onto her wrists and leaned down to inhale. Her eyes went wide and she looked at me stunned.

"This perfume is the Marc Jacobs that came out some 16 years ago. It was a one day sale and cost over 500$. Where the fuck did you get this?" Alice asked looking at me like I was some celebrity. I ignored her question and looked at her as if she was an alien.

"I know my shit." She said defensively. "Where'd you get this?" She asked again.

I gave her a pointed look. "That's the perfume Charlie bought my mom when she had me." I told her, the tears welling up again.

My father had spent 500$ on perfume for his cheating wife.

"Thank god for water-proof." Rose sighed and opened the locket in her hand. A warm smile spread across her lips as she looked at it affectionately.

"You dad was so handsome." She said. "This is the sweetest present ever."

"Too bad he never got to give it to me himself." I muttered dryly. Rose smiled simpatheticly and walked behind me, picking up my hair and clasping the necklace. It hung farther then the really pretty hello kitty necklace that was already there.

Alice grabbed my wrist and sprayed some there rubbing it in with my other. She also sprayed some at the nape of my neck.

"He won't be able to keep his hands off you." She said matter-factly. Alice and Rose stood ahead eyeing me up and down nodding there heads approvingly.

"You look absolutely amazing!" They both said reaching forward and fixing a stray hair or smoothing out a wrinkle in my shirt. My purse suddenly vibrated.

I reached down and opened the clasp of the purse, rifling through all the objects Alice had managed to stuff in here; two brushes, a portable curling iron, perfume, nail polish, all the make up they used on my tonight, my wallet and finally my phone. I picked up the pulsating phone and smiled brightly when I saw whose name was flashing on the screen.

"Edward." Alice and Rose said simultaneously, rolling there eyes. I smiled meekly and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered almost desperately, having missed the sound of his voice.

"Bella." He said my name in his velvety voice with relief. "I thought I would never hear your voice again." He confided. I smiled.

"I'm leaving now. Are you sure my evil sister and her wicked minion didn't hurt you?" He asked jokingly but I could just catch a hint of seriousness.

"I managed to get out unharmed." I said laughing softly.

"Well I'm leaving now, ill see you soon." He hung up with out giving me time to answer.

I closed my phone and slipped it in my purse.

After receiving compliments and giving commends on there amazing work, I ushered Alice and Rose out the door, there parting gesture; a kiss on the cheek and they were driving out of sight.

I closed the door and locked it, heading over and sitting on the swing that was swaying aimlessly in the warm night's breeze. I made sure to brush the seat off as not to get any dirt on my ass, Alice would surely have killed me and I would have been embarrassed.

I placed my purse on my lap and kicked my feet, pushing off the ground softly and swinging back and forth. My hair blew back as I swung forward and fell in front of my eyes as I went back.

A silver car came into view, turning onto my one house street, making an expert U-turn, tires squeaking and stopping in front of the driveway.

"Show off!" I yelled as my goddess of a boyfriend got out of the car. I smiled as I got up and ran. It had been too long.

**Here you go chapter 18. The next chapter will be there date and ill see how long that is. Then maybe the morning after. A sleepover with the girls should be coming soon, and then things are going to start happening ;)**

**Reviews make me happy**

**Kristinababes **


	19. Chapter 19

**Kristinababes**

**Disclaimer- I don't not own twilight.**

**This chapter is long I guess, nothing big happens, but the next chapter is when things get a little further. Review and I will have chapter 20 up as soon as I can.!**

Chapter 19

Edward POV

After I dropped Bella off, or more like I was in the car when she dropped herself off. I pulled out of her driveway and headed in the direction of my house slowly. Fuck, in a minute I would have to see Alice and Rose and I want to prolong that encounter for as long as I possibly could.

With one hand on the wheel, I took out my cell phone and called up Emmett.

"Yo bro, what's happen'?" Em boomed.

"I am not going back to that house only to get ambushed by those girls." I stated.

"So what are you getting at? Wanna go somewhere?"

"Anywhere but there."

"Well I'll grab Jazz and we can hit up a bar, I need a drink."

"I'm outside; get your asses over here." I flipped the phone shut and shoved it in my pocket. I turned onto the driveway and made a U turn at the end.

Moments later, the front door flew open and Jazz and Em ran full out. They pushed and shoved each other as they tried to get to the passenger side door. Emmett eventually won having the size advantage, leaving Jazz on his ass next to the door. Emmett threw himself in and slammed the door, pressing down the lock. Jasper stood up, wiping the dirt off his ass and gave Emmett the finger.

Unwillingly, Jasper got in the back. He sat low in the seat and crossed his arms, pouting like a fucking 4 year old. I couldn't help but laugh as we headed over to Port Angeles. According to Emmett, the new sensation was club "Body Shot." Apparently every hour the DJ picks two random girls in the crowd that look decent and they lay them down on the bar. Two bar tenders have to give body shots.

The streets were crowded with people getting out and enjoying the rare weather we were experiencing. The sky was bright with not a hint of clouds to block out the intense rays of the sun; it felt like a real summer's day.

Couples held hands as the walked down the streets in shorts and tanks. Of course Em was checking out the whores who were walked up the streets with the skimpiest outfits on. Warm weather for them meant they take as much clothes off as possible, just enough so they don't get fined for indecent exposure.

We pulled up to the bar which was unexpectedly crowded for early afternoon. I parked in the VIP section and we skipped the line walking right up to the bouncer. Jazz showed his Skelton card out and we held out our fake ID's complements to Jasper's dad who had gotten them for us. He owned pretty much every club that went up in our area and all along the coast.

The bouncer lifted up the red velvet barrier and we stepped in, ignoring the penetrating glares of the people on the long line outside.

We were immediately hit with the booming music and people having fun. The dance floor was huge with squares that changed colors along with the beat. Directly behind it, through the crowd, I could just make out the DJ stand. Flanking the floor was an expensive looking sound system, blaring out a fast techno beat through the big speakers. We went straight for the bar, getting the attention of the occupied bartender and getting him to serve us a round of shots. The place was alive with loud fast beat music blaring through the speakers. Strobe lights flashed threw the dance floor illuminating peoples faces as the grinded up against others.

"To our girls, especially Eddie boy who isn't a man whore any more." Em toasted holding his drink us and quickly downing it. I shot him a glare at the nick name but mostly for what he was calling me and brought my drink to my lips, tipping it back. The bitter liquid burned on the way down.

"Well, if it isn't Eddie." An all too familiar voice that sent unpleasant shivers down my spine purred.

"I love how you react to my voice." An arm wrapped around my waist from behind. I froze, my first instinct that came to mind was to whip my arm around and slap the ever loving shit out of Jessica for putting her disgusting grimy hands on me. My blood boiled and I tried extremely hard to keep my cool.

I grabbed her hand in mine tightly and all but dislocated her arm when I whipped her hand off me. I turned quickly in my seat and was immediately alert to the close proximity of her face. I leaned back instinctively.

"Don't touch me." I told her as calmly as I could, annunciating each word. I wasn't exactly sure how much even got through to her brain. I dropped her hand from mine, resisting the urge to spit on her make up caked face. She didn't even seem bothered by my tone. Jessica brought her hands forward and grabbed my shirt, she leaned in close about to kiss me but I turned my head and used one hand to push her face away, while I used my other to rip her arms away from me. I had had enough she needed to know who she was fucking dealing with.

"How about a quickie in the bathroom?" She slurred and all but threw herself at me. I jumped to my feet grabbing her by the shoulders and putting space between us.

Em and Jasper stood a few feet away watching the scene unfold with a few other people that had stopped to see what the commotion was about. Jasper was leaning slightly toward us watching us carefully, probably judging my expression, to see if he needed to jump in between us if I lost it. I knew I could never hit a girl. It was wrong and I despised people who did so. On top of that I would be terrified of Esme if that happened. She might just kill me, if anything she taught us that was important, this would top her list.

Jessica stepped back a little.

"Remember the fucking broken nose my sister gave you a couple days back." I reminded her, acknowledging the slight black and blue visible beneath the layers of makeup.

"Yeah if you bother with me, I'll fucking get her over here to bust a fucking hole in your fake ass plastic face." I told her firmly, hoping that was the best thing I could say. I could have settled for shouting profanities at her or fucking screaming about how she's a goddamn slut. How about how her parents don't know about the surgeries she's gotten? Why money just keeps magically disappearing from their bank account. I kept it simple and I would stand by my word.

"What you can't do anything yourself, you need your whore of troll little fucking sister? Hmm or is this about that girl at the pool? You sleeping with that ugly ass bitch when you could be sleeping with someone nine times better." She trust he finger at her self. "You're too good for that piece of fucking white trash. You will get rid of her fast because she's nobody but… a fucking gold digger! All she probably wants is your fucking money. You want me and you fucking know it. I'm way better then that bitch will ever be!" She yelled. By now a group had surrounded us and I was about to explode. My fists were clenched tightly and were turning white with the force and lack of circulation to my fingers.

"You listen here!" I fucking screamed at her. "No one calls my girl that and fucking stands there still breathing. You have no clue what you're talking about at all. Do you just make things up and think they are the fucking truth when there not? You're so fucking stupid and blind to think your better then my Bella. Your fucking dirt compared to her; a flee on the ass of a dog compared to my beautiful caring angel. Your worthless and will never size up to her. She is everything that is real and you're every bit of fake; you're the definition of fake! I'm not even gonna waste my time with you anymore. Don't ever fucking come near me again or something will happen." I finished my rant just inches in front of her disgusting face with two warning hands on my shoulders. I heard some faint clapping in the background and someone even patted me on the back saying they wish they had the balls to say that to the nightmare of woman in their life.

I left Jessica with a stunned and an angry expression on her face as people booed at her and laughed. I pushed through the crowd with Em and Jazz at my sides, both haven't said a word since the toast. I could here the words of people chanting to throw Jessica out as I unhooked the red velvet barrier and let ourselves out.

"Have a good day chief." I said to the bouncer, slipping him some bills. I headed to the car and opened the driver's side door. Jasper took front this time, Em being a nice guy for once and giving him a turn. I revved the engine and sped down the road. With a look in my rear view mirrors I saw a blob of bleach blonde hair get pushed out of the club and onto the street.

"Serves her fucking right." Em said breaking the silence and sticking his head out the window.

"You suck bitch!" He screamed practically shaking the car. I'm pretty positive she heard him, who couldn't hear him?

Jazz and I laughed feeling care free and wild. The windows were rolled down and my hand hanging out in the breeze, the other loosely gripping the steering wheel. Em reached forward and plugged his MP3 player into the iPod docking station.

The intense beat of Street Drum Corpse came blaring through the speakers. We all bobbed our heading in a mocking motion of rockers and sang along every time they screamed "We Are Machines!"

Having said that to Jessica had lifted a load off my shoulder, but I don't even fucking no why. It's not like I'm ashamed of Bella, far from it. I wanna show that baby off and show everyone that she's mine. MINE.

I guess I'm kind of worried what people will thing about how I suddenly changed and became whipped, because lets face it; I undeniably was.

But I'm Edward Fucking Cullen dammit and I don't get worried what other people will say. It was time everyone knew. I'm glad that bitch finally knows; Edward the womanizer is no more.

I reached over and pulled out Em's ipod in the middle of his air guitar solo.

"What the fuck!" Em yelled reaching forward and trying to grab it out of my hand.

"Give me a second." I yelled holding the ipod far out in front of me so I could glance at the road and the ipod at the same time. I scrolled through his song list and pressed play. I proceeded to plug it back in. My song came blaring over the speakers and immedialty I broke into a huge smile.

"I caught fire?" Jazz stared at me questioningly, inquiring about the song choice.

I ignored him and started to sing a long, Bella's face in my head. Her smiling face; bright and glowing.

"Well, it looks like Eddie boy and Bella have a song." Emmett established.

"I swear are you a fucking mid reader?" I asked completely dumfounded as to how in hell he knew that.

"The big goofy smile says it all." He said confirming it knowingly. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Wanna know me and Rose's song?" Em suddenly asked excitedly. "Its, "I Like To Fuck" by Hot Rod and Tila Tequila." He blurted with out even waiting for us to answer.

"Do you really think I wanna fucking hear this?!" Jasper complained shooting Em a dirty look.

"You're just fucking jealous that we actually have songs." Em retorted.

"For your information, we do have a song!" Jasper yelled.

"Well?" I asked with a questioning hand, "What is it?"

"Uhh, "You Have Stolen My Heart" by Dashboard Confessional." He said firm and proudly.

Em and I couldn't hold back our laughs. That song was so goddamn corny it wasn't funny.

"Good song." I tried to say through clenched teeth, a helpless attempt at keeping my laughter down, but I failed miserably.

"Shut up, it's a good song. You guys don't know anything about love if it bit you on the ass. When you're in love like me and Alice are you will be fine with a corny song like that."

"I'm in love okay. I know what it is." Em said. "He doesn't but I do." Em stuck his thumb in my direction.

"I figured it out okay. I may not have known what is was but Bella pulled me through the blindness and showed me just what it was like to be in love. I have no regrets." I told them tightly.

Em and Jazz simply nodded there heads and didn't question me or add any comments about it. We drove in silence.

It was around 11 o'clock when I turned onto the path. The gravel crunched under the tires and caused dust to shift around. When I parked the car I got out and bent down. Mud coated my tires and was caked around the rim and the bottoms of the doors were coated in a thin layer of brown dirt on the silver finish. Now how could I show up for a date with a dirty ass car?

When I walked inside I was immediately hit with a pissed off pixie.

"Ill beat her ass up right now if I could. My size doesn't fucking matter, I could take that bitch down." Alice stood fuming with her arms crossed and her expression livid.

"How dare she call our friend those things, fucking whore should die." Rose chimed in. I hadn't even seen her sitting on the couch next to Emmett's huge frame.

She stood up and walked over to us, standing next to Alice with hands also folded across her chest in anger.

"We will get her back, mark my words."

"Now," Alice started, changing the subject, her mood instantaneously lightening. "You've got a date tonight in which we need to get you ready for."

I sighed running a hand through my chaotic hair, and looked to Jasper quickly, desperately hoping he'd have something up his sleeve that would prolong the torture that surely seemed to be my future.

Jasper in turn looked to Emmett, who winked and nodded.

"Look, mom picked up the new copy of "Vogue." Em said suddenly pointing to the pile of magazines occupying the surface of the coffee table. The magazine which he mentioned was definitely not among those in the pile.

As Alice and Rose's heads whipped in the direction of the table, Em stood up and grabbed me. We made a run up the stairs and into his room quickly; locking the door.

"Well that worked out perfectly." I told them nodding my head in approval of the quickly thought out plan.

"Yeah, I'm just glad he was even able to say the name of the magazine right." Jasper and I laughed as Em pouted and looked away.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." He counted down and no second later that he got to zero, was there pounding at the door.

"Give over Edward and I won't hurt you." Rosalie screamed from the other side and she tried to twist the doorknob. Em stood up and got close to the door; he leaned his head on it and began talking smoothly.

"Come on Rosey, Eddie just wants sometime before he has to endure you guys."

"Aww, Em; that was a big word." Rose said mockingly causing Emmett's smile to disappear.

"You'll never take him alive!" Em screamed dramatically, closing his eyes, crouching down, and thrusting his finger in the air.

Rose gave a sigh of defeat and pounded her fist once against the door. "Fine, you got 1 hour. By then it will be like 2 or some shit and we will be needing to get you ready." With that, I heard the clicking of her heels as she turned and descended the steps.

"All right!" Jazz said enthusiastically high-fiving us both.

For the hour we were given, all three of us lay back on his couch and watched Jackass. Occasionally Em would flick one of us behind the ear or call us a name that would result in a slap fight, or fist fight in Jasper's occasion. Emmett had whispered something about Rose and having to do with what happens behind closed doors with him, and he flipped. Jazz punched Em square in jaw. Em simply flipped over and pinned Jazz on the ground, laughing hysterically; the blow he had just received not fazing him at all.

"All right, times up." Alice called from behind the door. This time I did as I was told although I was unwilling, I hopped in the shower as commanded. It was quite annoying when Alice explained to me exactly how I was to wash my hair and what body wash I should use to lather up. All I wanted to do was throw that damn pixie out the window!

"We will lay out your clothes while you shower." Alice told me nodding to the clothes folded over Rose's arm.

"I'm not fucking three, I can dress myself. I don't need you to pick out my clothes for me. I don't need your help.

"Honey, you need all the help you can get. Do you want Bella to think you don't give a shit about her and the date? It matters now hurry up and shower." Alice pushed me into my bathroom and shut the door.

I did as Alice said lathering my hair with a clear shampoo and letting that sit as I washed my body. I ached to reach down and grab my swollen shaft, images of Bella's half naked body haunted me; but the words of Alice kept my hands away.

I shook dirty thoughts away and focused on the fact that I didn't even know where the hell I was taking Bella. This was her first date and I needed to make it special; I had to pick the right place.

The perfect place, to me was a small Italian restaurant on the outskirts of La Push. It stood between the trees always glowing with festive lights. Bella Italia it was called seemed to be the perfect place to take my angel.

I rinsed and repeated twice as instructed and turn off the water. I grabbed a towel and ran it over my hair in hopes to somewhat dry it. The cool air hit me as I stepped out of the shower and onto the cold marble floor. I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped onto the rug in front of the mirror.

I towel dried my hair and patted down my body before opening the door and cautiously stepping into my bedroom. Alice and Rose were no where to be found; the door was shut and just as I was told, there was a pile of clothes folded neatly on the bed. The thing that quickly caught my eye was the price tags that hung from each item. Just like Alice to go shopping for my date.

I let the towel drop to the floor and I pulled on a pair of blue boxers which I had insisted I pick my self. I stepping into the slim but comfortable some what faded blue jeans and slipped the tight dark blue shirt over my head; I turned my head towards the floor length mirror on the back of my door. My hair was in total disarray and my shirt was slightly twisted.

At that moment, Alice and Rose walked into my room, giving me a once over.

"You're so lucky you have us." Rose stated pointedly. The pushed me down into a chair and began to work on my hair.  
Usually I would just run my fingers through my hair a few times and hope that it would be decent. Never had I ever given thought to how I looked, I used to just think that girls didn't care how I appeared they just wanted in my pants; I used to be fine with that. But today, I wanted Bella to think I cared enough to look better then decent. So because of the woman I loved I endured the fifteen minuets it took the girls to get my hair looking good.

They combed it down and took there time moving certain pieces a certain way. They added some gel and spiked it before both agreeing they didn't like it. They shook it around and started again. Finally they both approved of a look that they called sex hair. My slightly wet hair glistened and was pointing in every direction. It looked good and I have to admit, kind of sexy. I think Bella would like it.

I sat in room staring out the window as the sun moved lower in the sky until it completely disappeared beyond the horizon; the only remnants were the streaks of pink and yellow glowing around the trees. I flipped through some channels and watched about five minuets of something before changing it again.

Alice and Rose had left about 15 minuets ago so I knew I should be leaving soon. I turned off the TV and grabbed my wallet and car keys from my desk. I found my dad sitting on the couch in the living room, staring through the windows at the sky as I had been before. He turned his head in my direction and stood up.

"I got this for you." He said holding out a box covered in black velvet. I took the box from his outstretched hands and opened the lid. In side, lying on a small cushion was a Rolex. It had a silver band and a platinum dial. It was sleek and modern.

Wow, thanks dad." I said slipping it onto my wrist and admiring it up close.

"Your welcome." He said casually, simply sitting back down on the couch and turning the TV on. "Have fun on your date."  
My phone rang in my pocket and I picked it up.

"Hey, were gonna need another hour." Alice said, her voice raspy as if she'd been crying. Immediately got worried and started yelling.

"Where's Bella?! What's wrong?" I shouted causing Carlisle to turn quickly and look at me worriedly.

"No, Bella's fine, it's just that we haven't started yet."

"You don't need to get her all fancied up. I like her the way she is."

"Not gonna happen. I will not be caught dead letting Bella leave the house this way, she's a mess."

"Well what you consider a mess is probably a hair out of place. I really don't care. I wanna see her now." I argued.

"I don't give a fuck if you care or not. Just be here at 10:15." Alice said irritably. I gave a sigh of defeat and ran my hand through my hair exasperatedly. "Fine," I settled, "but I will be there at exactly 10:15 and I will take her no matter how she looks." Alice then hung up.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Apparently they need another hour to get her ready." I said tightly.

"Girls will be girls. Well, you need your car washed so get on that." He said turning back to the TV, glancing at me as if he wanted to say something.

I had the door open when he looked at me once more.

"Are you and Bella going to…?" He started but I sent him a look saying don't even say it.

"Be safe!" He yelled as I shut the door quickly and made my way out to the car. I shook my head and shuddered at the fact of what my dad was getting at. She wasn't ready for any thing and I knew I needed to respect that, although it had been a long time since I fucked last.

I honestly couldn't picture myself fucking Bella. She deserved better then that even though that's all I know how to do. It will be hard to resist slamming into her tight pussy.

I pulled open the driver side door and slid in, pushing the key in and starting the ignition. I drove down the drive and turned right, the windows rolled down; letting the warm air freshen up the car.

I drove for about a minute or two until the small family owned car wash came up on my left. I turned into the driveway and not seconds later a short man came walking out of the small office next to the wash.

I was greeted by Tommy, who was an old friend of the family. My dad had been the one who had helped him start the business that is "Locatelli & Son Car Wash."

"If it isn't my favorite boy." The stout man bellowed, shaking my hand through the window. "What can I do for you son?"

"I'm just here for the premium wash." I told him nodding my head up to the sign that showed the prices.

Tommy guided my car onto the tracks and I put the car in park.

"See you on the other side." He said smiling as my car was pulled along the moving tracks and into the building.

Colorful soap coated the windshield and side windows, leaving me in darkness for the time being. My car passed under some heavy rollers that basically moved all the soap around and then passed under streams of water that washed all the soap off. Huge blow driers moved up and down as my car passed, drying up all the water.

My car exited out the other side into the night which was slightly lighter then inside the building. Three men came forward with clothes and wax in there hands. They spent the next 15 minuets waxing and wiping down my car to get that perfect shine as I talked to Tommy about his kids.

When my car was completely cleaned, I paid the man and got back in my car. I headed left once again and drove to the nearest florist. I had about 2 minutes to get in there before the small store closed up at 9:30.

As I pushed open the door a small bell chimed and an elderly woman surrounded by thousands of colorful exotic flowers in vases and pots; looked up from wiping the counter down.

"You're cutting it kind of close." She observed in a soft calm voice as she placed the towel under the counter. She finally looked up at me and smiled delicately.

"I'm sorry about the lateness of my visit but I just want to buy something quickly." I told her politely. She simply nodded and looked me over.

"She is very important to you isn't she?" The woman observed smiling at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked completely bewildered by her assessment.

"You seem nervous and anxious and I'm going to go with my instinct and say you have a date and want to but her a flower." The lady told me. I turned red; she was absolutely right.

"What flower best symbolizes love?" I asked. The lady looked deep in thought as she turned around and scanned the wall for flowers before placing her hands delicately on a red rose. "One for love." She said pulling it from a bunch and placing it on the counter. She turned back and grabbed a different one. This flower was bright red also. "And one for beauty. This is the Amaryllis" She pulled out the flower and handed me both of them.

"Free of charge." She said placing a warm hand over mine.

"I can't just take it. How bout at least a really good tip?"

After much arguing I left with two perfect flowers and 60 less dollars. I may have dropped the money on the counter and bolted out of there with a friendly wave before she could slip it back.

With much time to spare, I drove down to the coast, a place I haven't been in ages. I parked my car on a cliff that jutted out over the water some 100 feet up. I opened my door and stepped out into the warm breeze. The sea spray from the waves that crashed down below came swirling into my face, salty and cool. I leaned against the guard rail and stared off at the horizon thinking of everything yet nothing.

I thought about how blessed I was to have come across an angel as special as Bella was; how fortunate I was that she could fall for a jackass like me, and I in turn could love her as deeply as I did.

I picked up some stones lying aimlessly at my feet. The smallest one in the pile was deep brown that practically sparkled, reminding me instantly of Bella's eyes. I placed that one in my back pocket and threw the others out over the cliff and down into the dark waters below.

Seemingly that it was 10 o'clock I dialed Bella's number and waited eagerly to hear her voice.

"Hello?" She answered on the second ring almost breathlessly and my heart melted.

"Bella." I sighed happily "I thought I would never hear your voice again." I confided.

"I'm leaving now. Are you sure my evil sister and her wicked minion didn't hurt you?" I said trying to joke around but I was absolutely serious.

"I managed to get out unharmed." She said laughing lightly; it sounding of wind chimes. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well I'm leaving now, ill see you soon." I hung up not giving her the chance to answer. I pushed my self to a standing position and ran to my car. I all but shoved the keys in the ignition and gunned the engine.

It took me exactly 15 minuets to find myself turning onto her street. I could just make out a form sitting on the small swing hanging from the big tree in off to the side of her house.

I passed her home, making a huge U-turn and stopping short in front of her driveway.

"Show off!" I heard her yell as I got out of the car. With twinkling eyes she began running toward me and I picked up the pace.

Bella crashed into my body her arms going around my neck and pulling me to her tightly. She buried her face in my chest and I heard her inhale deeply.

"It's been too long." She mumbled happily gripped my shirt in her hands and attempting to pull us closer.

"I know baby." I said cupping her cheek and lifting her gaze to meet mine.

"If we go this crazy being apart for a couple hours I think we'll die if we ever had to be apart for a while." I told her.

"I know I would." She said, staring into my eyes. I leaned forward and the second our lips touched she practically attacked me. Bella jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck and parted her lips practically shoving her tongue into my mouth. I gladly allowed her entrance moving almost as eagerly as she was.

"If we keep this up," I gasped breaking away, "We'll never get our date going."

"I honestly don't think I'd mind." She sighed hopping down and grasping the front of her shirt and moving it to get air circulating under.

"Got a little heated there." She smirked turning and heading over to the car inspecting it. I wonder if she how enticing her ass looked as it swayed slightly when she walked. I followed behind her like a puppy dog. I was in no mood for the hard on I was now sporting!

Bella took two fingers and ran them along the hood of the car.

"Hmm." She hummed. "First time I've seen this car this clean." Bella assessed and I turned red. I guess I wasn't the best at maintaining a clean car even though my Volvo was my baby.

I led Bella to the passenger side, opened the door for her and helping her step in.

Bella sat silently, one hand out the window, fingers open feeling the wind slid between; the other resting just above my knee, her thumb rubbing circles. Her brown perfectly curled hair flew around her face as the car accelerated, strands falling in front of her eyes. She really didn't seem to mind. I once saw a girl practically glue her bangs to the side of her face when they kept falling in front of her eyes. Bella simply tucked them behind her ear delicately, each time that blew in front.

I couldn't believe how wonderfully breathtaking Bella looked tonight, not that she wasn't always spectacular. It was just the way she looked, her face illuminated in the glow of the moon, her eyes bright, her legs kicked up on the dash; care free as always.

I couldn't find the will to yell at Bella considering her shoes were on my Gucci dash that I had ordered special. If it had been anyone else I may have thrown them out of the car but the view was just too good to change.

Bella's pants were extremely tight, defining the muscles in her calves and making her hips look more prominent and curved. I gripped the steering wheel tighter as my inappropriate thoughts took over. Images of Bella bent over the hood or spread open on the seat next to me danced in front of me every time I blinked.

I shook away these erotic thoughts and focused on the road, noticing quickly that the trees were becoming more close together, there trunks were skinny and practically inches apart; there branches intertwined and overlapping each other. This being my sole indication that the restaurant was coming up, the only reason I knew we were near anything. Trees out here were normally well spaced out so that there was a possibility of walking through although theses trees permitted none.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked exasperatedly for the hundredth time, the only thing she asked the whole ride. In fact it had been practically silent, although not an awkward one. It was pleasant to be sitting here next to her just enjoying each others company.

"Here." I finally answered.

As expected, the trees parted a bit and nestled in between was a small restaurant, with a tinny area for parking off to the right; only a few cars scattered. The place was nearly glowing with lights strung across the roof. Bushes sat tall up against the light brown terracotta stone. It was the warm Italian restaurant that I had only eaten at once. It was family owned, only full blooded Italians were known to work here. This place seemed perfect.

"La Bella Italia." I stated as I parked the car and hurried around to open her door for her. Bella stepped out onto the gravel, her gaze fastened on the restaurant, taking in it traditional décor.

"It's beautiful." She assessed, leaning against the door. She her head was turned; I pulled out the two flowers from the back seat. I held them in front of her. When she turned her face lit up and she ran a delicate finger over the pedals.

"One for love," I indicated to the red rose specifically, "and one for beauty." I indicated to the other. It's an Amaryllis."

"There stunning." She gasped taking them from me and bringing them to her nose; taking a long inhale.

"We should be getting inside." I said grabbing her elbow and leading her down a cobblestone path flanked with flowers up to the double doors that were immediately opened up by two men dressed all in black.

They greeted us with a nod of there heads as we walked up to the stand.

"Welcome to La Bella Italia. Party for two?" A heavyset elderly woman with a thick accent and graying hair greeted us. Bella nodded her head and the hostess grabbed two menus from a shelf on the wall behind her.

"Right this way." The lady led us through a small stone dimly lit passage and into the small dining hall. The room seemed to be able to only fit 12 tables some two-seaters, others that could fit four. Only five of the tables were being occupied at the moment.

We were lead to the far right corner and to a two-seater. She placed the menus down, nodded once and retreated back towards the front. I pulled out Bella's chair and went to sit across from her.

The room was fairly quite except for the small chatter and clanking of forks on the plates. It was a very cozy atmosphere, dimly lit, with a lamp hanging low over each table.

"I really love this restaurant." Bella commented picking up her menu and scanning it.

"Bella?" I familiar husky voice questioned next to us, and I froze. I turned my head up slowly and came face to face with the filthy Jacob Black. He wore a white button up shirt and a black apron wrapped around his waist; the customary waiter attire.

Bella looked slightly shocked before, nodding.

"Um, hi Jacob." She greeted and my anger skyrocketed. How the fuck did he know her and how did she know him back? My eyes narrowed and my fists clenched as he gave her a once over, and nodded slightly. He must have sensed my uncomfortableness considering he smirked and stepped just a bit closer to her.

"You know him?" I asked tightly and she nodded.

"I ran into him at the store this morning. He introduced himself." Bella bit her lip and looked back and forth between us.

"I bet he did." I said straining to keep myself under control. I had no clue what had gotten me so ticked off, it was just another guy, he only said hi. I wasn't one of those jealous over protective guys at all, never…was I? Did he only just say hi?

I looked up from plate and noticed how close he suddenly was to her, practically over his shoulder.

"How bout you bring us some drinks." I snapped at him. He finally pulled his eyes away from Bella and flashed an angry glare at me, quickly disguising it with a cheesy smile.

"Sure. What can I get you Bella? Edward?"

"Coke." I stated and looked at Bella. I guess she could feel the tension at the table because she averted her eyes from Jacob's persistent stare.

"Same." She said in a small voice and finally looked up when he had walked away.

"I'm not about to ruin this date, but if he looks at your chest one more time, I'm gonna hurt him." Bella looked down at her cleavage and pulled up the top of her shirt a little, I couldn't help but smile.

"You don't like him." She stated.

"He's bad news, he does everything that should put him in jail, but he never seems to get caught or when he does the cop that catches him, always seems to be the same one; just lets him off with a warning. How many warnings are they gonna give him?" Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"What shit does he do?" She asked.

"He smokes, drugs, steals, he's got connection with gangs or something, at least as far as I've heard. I think he's even raped a girl but as I said that's what I've heard."

"He actually gave me the creeps when I first met him." She admitted.

At that moment Jacob appeared with our drinks and a basket of bread sticks.

"What would you guys like for dinner?" He asked in a bored tone eyeing us both, spending more time checking Bella out.

Calm down, I told myself. This is Bella's night and I'm not about to ruin it by getting us kicked out or something.

"Mushroom Ravioli." Bella told him and I looked at the menu, not being able to see anything I really wanted.

"Same." I said smirking at Bella and she smiled. Just to be a prick, I leaned forward and cupped her cheek pulling Bella's lips to mine.

"Should be ready soon." Jacob muttered tightly walking through the double doors into the kitchen.

We spent the whole time waiting for our food talking, with no interruptions from Jacob. He occasionally assisted to the other customers sending a view glances in our direction, other wise he wasn't seen.

We talked about everything! School in September, to the bitches that walked the halls of Forks High; I had to admit I didn't like that she would be in school with some of the pricks that went there. All they wanted was in a girls pants and some didn't take no for an answer. They were sick pigs who stared at girl's asses and tits and didn't give a fuck about them.

It hit me suddenly that I was exactly like the people I now despise. These guys are just what I was not too long ago at all. It would be quite a shock when they see what I've turned into.

Our food arrived and with out paying any attention, Bella dug in and I followed suit. We ate in silence, occasionally looking up to catch the other one staring and smiling and looking away. Bella blushed so many times that I couldn't help but laugh and rub her pink cheeks. She was so cute.

"Check please." I called as Jacob walked by.

"Yeah." He pulled the check out of his pocket and handed it to me. As I was looking over it, I noticed Jacob move very closer to Bella, practically over her shoulder and start whispering in her ear. I could make out every word.

"Why don't you drop his ugly ass motherfucker and come home with me tonight. I could fuck you better then he ever could." He breathed. Bella's eyes widened then squinted angrily. I was gonna step in and beat the shit out of him when Bella held up her hand. I could see that her face was at the same time, paler and redder then usual.

She pushed back her chair and whipped her fist around I didn't even get my head around it until Jacob was falling back clutching his jaw tightly. Blood seeped from under his hand and hit his white shirt.

Everyone in the room turned there head at the sound of Jacob's yell and Bella's. She stood holding her own hand, pain evident in her expression. He jumped up and was about to get in her face when I shoved him back into the arms of another waiter who managed to grab Jacob's arms and pull them behind his back. The manager of the place was out here in a second.

"What is going on here!" He yelled eyeing Bella, who was standing off to the side breathing deeply and holding back the tears and she held her now bleeding hand to her chest.

"He made a very inappropriate comment about my boyfriend," She stated annunciating the word boyfriend. "and I. He deserved the punch in the face. Even though I think I seriously hurt my hand in the process."

I quickly was at Bella's side, taking her bruised bleeding knuckle in my hand softly. I kissed it once and wrapped the handkerchief in my pocket around her cut.

"You and Edward won't last more then another week. He's a whore and your no better!" Anger clouded my vision till i was practically seeing red. I lunged forward at his comment but was immediately pulled back by the manager. I yelled profanities at Jacob as he was pulled into the kitchen.

"I am so very sorry about him." The manager apologized, then offering the meal free of charge. I gladly agreed and grabbed Bella's good hand getting her out of the restaurant quick.

Once we were in the car and on the road, I began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry the date didn't go as planned. I'm sorry that prick ruined our dinner. I swear he deserves way worse then what he got."

"Edward the dinner was absolutely amazing. I'm so happy we got to do that even though the very ending didn't go exactly that well. It was neither of our faults. He deserved what he got."

"By the way how is your hand?" I asked.

"It should stop throbbing soon." She smiled weakly and leaned over to kiss me lightly on the cheek. I leaned into it and reveled in the feeling of her warm lips on my cool skin.

Bella POV

The date went well besides the little fight that had me practically shaking. The look of anger in Edward's eyes when he lunged at Jacob reminded me a little too much of what Phil had looked like. I had brushed it off so that we could get on with our dinner although it tugged at the back of my mind.

On top of that my hand hurt extremely badly. I had torn the skin and bruised the bone. Just great! And now I had a new fear of Jacob, not for being the little creeper at the convenience store but as the seemingly dangerous druggy.

It was so romantic of Edward to buy me flowers, two extremely beautiful ones at that. They represented love and beauty which was exactly what Edward was to me; perfect!

The restaurant was also breathtaking, small in size but homey too. The food was absolutely amazing, and appetizing.

The whole car ride home after we had established the date was perfect even though it didn't go as planned, I blared out the lyrics of any song that came up on his I pod. Edward sang along with me, and when our song came on, I simply stared at him as he sang every word with a passion I can't even describe.

Edward also couldn't stay with me tonight, because his mom wanted him home for once because apparently Alice was out.

Edward walked me to my front door.

"I love you Bella." He said suddenly, looking into my eyes and stepping forward. He leaned down and ghosted his lips lightly across my jaw and up to my lips. I gripped his shirt with my good hand and pulled my self up against him. He broke away and picked up my injured hand, running his lips lightly over it. Suddenly the front door was pulled open from the inside scaring the ever living shit out of me! Who was in my fucking house?!

Alice and Rose stood inside my front door in there pajamas, smiling.

"What the fuck?" I yelled. "Do all of you like to break into people's houses? Was is it, a course they provide at your school?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh silly Bella, we got in the same way we broke in before."

"Damn window." I muttered glaring. "Well what are you fucking doing here?" I asked.

They exchanged a look and smiling widely.

"Slumber Party!" They screamed happily and I groaned. "Of course Edward could join us for some girl time."

"Well, I guess I should be going now." Edward suddenly said, glancing between Alice and Rose like they were wild animals about to pounce. He gave me a pleading look and I nodded my head, maybe I could be up for some girl time. Edward pecked me quickly and practically ran to his car.

"I can't wait to see you again, because I'm going to smack the shit out of you." I screamed jokingly as he got in his car and I was dragged into the house by two very excited girls. This ought to be fun.

**Kristinababes**

**I know it's been a long time and the ending was slightly rushed or not what you expected but I just couldn't really decide on how to end it. So tell me if you liked it or if you hated it. Reviews are love!!!!!!!**

**Big shout out to my Beta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the amazing proof reading!**


End file.
